Digimon: The Frontier Adventure 01
by momentai35
Summary: Digimon Adventure02/Frontier crossover,the 02 gang meets the frontier gang for the 1st time but a new evil has arrived threatening both worlds, also the digidestined are joined by 4 new members and the 02 gang have gained a new power but what is it? done!
1. Chapter 1: When a Journey Ends

**Hey there,**

**This is a fanfic on Digimon, obviously...**

**And for those of you who are wondering,**

**This is a crossover of digimon Adventure 02 and Frontier**

**If you have any ideas for possible crossovers, please review or email me... Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any sort of digimon related things that I use and I'll be adding Auroramon again... I'm sorry if you don't like her but she's my character and she's something that I like to use. She's my dog and she's very important to me. **

**Ok, here's a secret, I watch a lot of anime shows and I always imagine what and how the story will change if I add Aurora in them. That's my deepest, darkest, most kiddish secret that I have so there...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: When a Journey Ends

"Oh man, I'm going to be late again!"

"Well, that's what happens when you sleep late at night and forget about preparing for the first day of school!"

"Gee thanks for the before school lecture."

Takuya Kanbara, an ace at soccer, was running late for school and was running with Auroramon, his little dog who turned out to be a digimon. A digital being for an alternate univers called the Digital World. As usual, Takuya was getting a rough start and was nearing the school but they were still a block or two away.

"Come on, Takuya! We're almost there!" Auroramon was running a bit faster than him.

"Ah, we're almost there!" Takuya was sprinting as fast as he could and then he knocked someone over.

"Oh." "Ah." "Uh oh."

Takuya ran into a girl about the same age as him. Auroramon was just standing there and watching very annoyed. _He did it again..._ She thought as Takuya got up and helped the girl up. She had short brown hair and caring brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." Takuya said while scratching his head then he realized that he's never seen her before. "Hey are you new here?" He asked her.

"No, maybe we've never been in the same class before." She explained. "I'm Kari Kamiya." She said.

"I'm Taku..." But before Takuya could finish what he was trying to say, a cat white with a long purple striped tail and green glove like paws came out and confronted him and Auroramon, who was on his shoulder.

"Kari get back, that there is a digimon." She pointed at Auroramon who was getting really nervous.

"Do something Takuya." She whispered. Kari looked very surprised.

"Are you sure Gatomon, I mean um that's just his dog." Takuya was surprised at what Kari said.

"Wait, did you say Gatomon?" Takuya asked and Kari was really nervous because she gave out her secret.

"Um, yah."

"Whoa, then that means that she's a digimon!" Takuya bent down but Auroramon jumped down in front of him.

"Uh, hi, the digimon here and alerting you," She turned to Kari as well. "The both of you, that school is starting now!" Takuya and Kari jumped at the bell and then started to run with Auroramon following. Gatomon shook her head and went back to her hiding place.

Both Kari and Takuya ran into the classroom and the teacher wasn't thrilled with them at all. She told them to take their seats and to stay after school for detention. The teacher carried on then said that since it's the first day of school, everyone should get to know eachother.

Kari and her friends were speaking quietly about something but Takuya guessed that it had something to do with Takuya and Auroramon. Takuya looked at Auroramon who still looked a bit nervous. Then someone started to tap him on the shoulder and he turned to see that it was Zoe Orimoto, Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Takuya said, Auroramon got out of her place and went over to the twins.

"At least we're all in the same class this time." Auroramon said quietly.

"And what was the deal with you and that girl?" Koji asked.

"Why you like her?" Koichi teased his brother and he started to blush. Zoe started to giggle which made him blush even more.

"No." Koji said sternly and looked away. Then Kari made her way over to Takuya.

"Hey, um, I didn't catch your name before the thing happened." Kari said secretively.

"Takuya." He stuck his hand out to her and she shook it.

"Oh and can I tell you something, over here." She pointed to her group of friends who looked at him strangely. Takuya nodded uncertainly then he got up, took one last look at his friends then made his way over to the others.

There were 5 kids in total.

"Hey." Takuya said with Auroramon on his shoulder still looking a bit nervous.

"Kari, is this the guy with the you- know- what?" Kari nodded and he looked at Takuya. "I'm Davis Motomiya, that's Ken Ichijoui, TK Takaishi and Yolei Inoue and I assume that that is Auroramon." He said a bit quieter.

"Yah." Takuya said and turned to Kari. "So then they know about Gatomon?"

"Well, of course, they have partners too, come with us after detention and we'll show you. It's kind of like you to Auroramon." Kari said smiling.

"Wait you don't get it, I'm not his partner in that way. I don't really fight his battles for him, we fight together. Oh and do you mind if we bring our friends since they're kind of involved with this as well?" Auroramon explained but they didn't get what she said in the first part but agreed to the second.

After detention, Kari brought Takuya, Auroramon and the others along with JP and Tommy to the computer room and they showed the rest of the digimon partners along with Gatomon.

"Takuya, Auroramon, you know Gatomon, you guys, this is Gatomon." Kari started then Davis continued. He introduced himself and his friends and their digimon partners and Cody but Cody and Tommy already got acquainted. Takuya and his friends were amazed at the digimon. After they were comfortable with the digimon, Takuya introduced his friends.

Now that the introductions were over and done with, they had to explain their stories but before they could get started the computer behind Davis started to shine and sucked him in.

"Davis!" They all shouted and ran over to the computer. DemiVeemon started to pound on the computer then it started to glow again and they all got sucked in this time.

_Where are we going? _Takuya wondered but before he could think about it even more, they all landed in a dog pile.

"Where's Davis?" Veemon said.

"I'm at the bottom Veemon!" He said. Then they all stood up and examined their surroundings.

"We're back in the Digital World." Zoe said. Then a man came up to them and greeted them.

"Why yes young lady, that is correct." He said.

"Gennai." Davis and the others said. The Legendary Warriors looked very confused but went along with it.

"Come with me, I'll explain everything." And they all did as they were told.

At Gennai's house, they all sat and listened to his story. He explained that evil has risen and it's bigger and badder than anything that they've faced before. He plans to destroy the Human world and he has an army of Digimon that he controls. It seems that they are being controlled and they don't have their own will power to stop him. So that's where the digidestined and the Legendary Warriors come in. He also explained to the Warriors that their Spirits are scatter once again and that their quest is to protect both worlds.

Once finished with the 'meeting', they were off on their quest but they had to return to the Real World before anyone found out that they were missing.

"Okay so we'll meet back here?" TK asked everyone and they all agreed and went their separate ways.

**Okay, there's the first crossover I've ever done**

**Hope you like it...**

**If you have any comments, feelings, or any problems,**

**Then review please!!!**

**Thank you for reading... and if you have an evil villain idea for me,**

**Then I would love to hear from you.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Search for the Spirits

**Ok, well, **

**Hope you enjoy this crossover, and if I make a mistake**

**Then I'm sorry because I haven't really done this type of story before...**

**Ok now hope you enjoy the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any digimon related things that I might use**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The Search for the Spirits

"Ok are you guys ready?" TK called out to the group and each one of them had agreed. Yolei was getting a bit testy and yelled at Davis to hurry it up. Davis was getting a bit annoyed with Yolei but he started to control his feelings.

"Alright there, happy?" Davis said to Yolei who turned and pouted.

"So where are we going anyways?" Takuya asked them. "And what's the deal with this computer?" Auroramon added into Takuya's confusion.

"Well, before, we used to use this computer to transmit ourselves into the Digital World using our Digivices." Kari showed them her little trinket.

"Hey that looks like our D-tectors." Zoe said as she took out hers. (Their phones changed while they were in the digital world...)

"Ok, ok, enough with the Digivices and the D-tectors, we gotta get going." Davis said.

"Right, I'm with ya Davis." DemiVeemon got onto his shoulder.

"Now to the Digital World!" And the computer screen started to glow like it did yesterday. _This is unreal._ Thought the Legendary Warriors.

The Digital World

"Wow, that was an amazing trip." JP said sarcastically. "Wait, when do we get to look for our human spirits." When that was said, the digidestined looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by spirit?" Ken walked up to JP and the others.

"Well, we..." Takuya started but was cut off by a recognizable voice that the Warriors knew.

"Use these spirits that are called the Legendary Warriors to battle evil." They all turned to see a white digimon with a pink waistband and a tall yellow digimon with red pants.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" They cried and Tommy turned to introduce their new friends to their old friends.

"So Bokomon, what is that big book that you carry around?" Hawkmon asked.

"Well, of course it's for reading." Veemon said trying to be smart. When everyone heard that, they fell to the ground.

"Obviously Veemon, some genius you are." Davis said to his partner and Veemon sweatdropped.

"Now this book is for reading but it contains valuable information about the Legendary Warriors and the celestic guardians." Bokomon finished and the newcomers had no idea what he was saying but they figured that they would find out sooner or later.

"Well, then, before we could do anything, we have to find your spirits. Am I correct Takuya?" TK asked the gogglehead and he nodded in response.

"Oh I think the perfect place to look is the Fire Terminal." Bokomon stated and they started to make their way over there according to Bokomon's directions.

"Are we there yet?" Gatomon said drooping tiredly.

"Almost." Replied Bokomon happily.

"By the time we get there, it'll be lunch and I'm starving." Armadillomon said.

"Ok so when we get there and find this spirit thingy, we'll eat. How does that sound?" And everyone agreed to Davis' suggestion. "So are we there yet Bokomon?"

"I think I see it!" Patamon cried from the air. He described a large grey station with train type digimon.

"Yes that's it!" Bokomon said.

"Do you think he can fly us there?" Neemon said but Bokomon snapped his waistband.

"Is that safe?" Cody asked Tommy and he smiled. "Yup, we've been together for a long time and this thing sorta always happens with them."

"Ok guys we're here." Takuya said as he pointed to the station but everyone gasped when they saw what had happened. The buildings were destroyed and all the little Poyomon were scattered and running around helplessly. Then out of the rubble came a huge threatening monster.

"Oh my, it's Chirinmon!" Bokomon stated.

"And he's destroying the village. We gotta stop him guys." Veemon instructed then he turned and glanced at Auroramon. "You coming." She shook her head.

"No, I have to go with Takuya to find the Legendary Warrior of Flame." Veemon nodded then signalled for them to attack.

**Vee-Headbutt**

**Boom Bubble**

**Lightning Paw**

**Feather Strike**

**Diamond Shell**

**Sticky Net**

They all started to attack the horse like digimon while their partners stood by and the Legendary Warriors made their way to terminal to look but when they realized that they were being watched, they had to hurry. Suddenly they were ambushed by strange digimon that they've never seen before.

"Wait, who these clowns?" Koji asked sternly.

"They're Keramon." Bokomon explained. "They are still unidentified digimon but they have a killer laugh when they use their Bug Blaster. And their Network Flapping is no walk in the park either!"

"Well, then we better hurry and get past these pests." Koichi said and started to run inward of the terminal. Then a loud crash started to shake the terminal.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked. Then Davis and the others came in and told them to move it or lose it.

"What's going on Davis?" Takuya asked while they were running from the digimon.

"That's what, now keep going." He said as he scrambled with Veemon at his side. When they started coming, the Keramon high tailed it out of there.

"No, we're done running, we just ran from Keramon and I think that enough is enough." Auroramon jumped down and started to face Chirinmon head on.

"Well then, I'm with you." Takuya came by Auroramon and they both started to charge.

"Wait Takuya!" His friends called after him. "This is the beginning all over again." Zoe moaned.

Takuya and Auroramon were still making tracks toward Chirinmon when the floor collapsed and a bright, familiar light filled the two as they fell. _We've found it_. Takuya thought and the power started to fill him and Auroramon.

**Spirit**

When his new friends heard that, they were getting very worried but the others were chilled since they know what's happening.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Kari and Yolei came up to Zoe. She shook her head and they demanded an explanation.

"We should leave this to Takuya, you'll see." Koji said as he watched the blinding light.

**Execute Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

When they saw the red digimon, they were clueless but Ken had an idea.

"So that's the Spirit that you were talking about?" The five agreed.

"Finally, we have our power back Auroramon." Agunimon yelled.

"Yah, now let's take this guy down!"

**Aurora Beam**

**Pyro Punch**

They hit Chirinmon right to the wall and he was getting irritable.

"I don't think so."

"Oh no, Agunimon look out for his next attack!" Veemon cried.

**Wing Cutter Sword**

Luckily for them that they dodged it. "That was a close one." Auroramon panted. "Takuya, we have to finish this!"

"Right." He said as he got up.

**Pyro Tornado**

"He's just amazing!" Kari and Gatomon admired the Warrior. Koji looked at Kari and felt a bit jealous of Takuya.

"Come on Takuya finish it!" Tommy and the digimon were cheering him on.

"Ready?" Auroramon asked. Agunimon nodded in response.

**Thunder Kick**

"Now!" She called.

"Right."

Agunimon ran up to him and grabbed him.** Pyro Tornado**

"No!" Chirinmon screamed in disbelief.

"Now get purified by the light."

**Fractal Code, digitize**

And when the fractal code was gone, a Kudamon fell from the spot of Chirinmon.

"I got him." Auroramon said and she caught him on her back then let him down on the ground gently. Code streams then started to surround Agunimon which left Takuya who collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"Takuya! Auroramon!" Their friends came running towards them smiling and surprised. Takuya glanced in their direction and smiled. Auroramon, who was in front of him did the same.

"You guys alright?" Davis, TK and Koji knelt down beside them.

"Yup." He answered. "Just tired, hey Auroramon, I forgot how tiring that was."

"Yah." She answered. Suddenly, the Kudamon started to wake up.

"Hey, how are you?" Kari asked as she picked him up in her arms.

"I'm fine thank you." He answered nimbly and he got up, thanked them again and made his way under the terminal platforms. Then the kids noticed that there was a tv right there.

"So you guys ready to go back?" TK asked.

"You bet." They all agreed, Davis took out his D-tector and they travelled back to the real world.

"Oh, do we always have to go through a dog pile when we get back home?" Davis moaned as the digimon watched amused.

**There you go... **

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review what you think and if you have a villain idea!!!**

**Please I need an idea or just give me an idea and I'll make one up...**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble with Spirits

**This is for all of you who read it and like it**

**And thank you for reading it**

**Hope you like the storyline and characters...**

**Also, on my profile there's a poll**

**And it asks about which digimon story that I should start**

**1. A Frontier Movie**

**2. A Tamers adventure 02**

**3. A Tamers Movie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon in any way possible... although I wish I could like all of my other stories...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Trouble with Spirits

"Ok class, today we're going to focus on the mathematical equations of pi..." Ms. Nakagawa, the teacher of the Digidestined, was explaining her lesson plan of the day but the kids had other things on their minds. There were at least 30 other kids in the class so then she didn't notice. Although, ever since their last trip, they've noticed that everything got pretty quiet in the digital world ever since Chirinmon's rampage over the Flame Terminal. Also, both Davis and Takuya and their digimon have seen digimon roaming free throughout the city but nobody believes them.

Takuya and Davis claimed that they both have seen Kamemon in the park, and Auroramon and Veemon have seen a Floramon making their house in a tree but still, no one believes them.

On that day, Takuya looked out the window and saw a Biyomon! He nudged Auroramon to take a look outside and she was shocked. The Biyomon looked at them and then squawk and flew away.

"At least it went away." Takuya whispered but then it came back and it brought a whole bunch of other digimon with it.

"It's the Legendary Warriors of Flame and his Guardian Auroramon." The digimon said.

"AHHH! Just leave me alone!" Takuya stood up and yelled at the window. Auroramon urged for him to sit back down, when Takuya looked at the class they were staring at him as if he were crazy. His friends just gave him a weird look, he knew that Auroramon and he were going to do some explaining later.

"Mr. Kanbara!" Ms. Nakagawa said as she stood at her desk, giving him the stink eye. "I have put up with your dog in class but I will not put up with you interrupting my class." Takuya turned red in the face and apologized and took is seat.

After school, Davis, as usual, was the last one in the computer room.

"Davis there's a word called being punctual." Zoe teased him. Kari and TK laughed as Davis laughed his goofy laugh while scratching his head.

"Ok, now to the digital world!" JP yelled and Koichi, Koji, TK and Davis tackled him to keep him quiet.

"JP, you have to be quiet." Yolei poked at him.

"Ok, enough of this hooey, let's go TK." Patamon flew over to his head.

"Alright."

"Finally." Gatomon smirked.

"I always like coming to the Digital World." Kari agreed with Zoe's statement.

"So where should we look for this spirit?" Cody asked the rest.

"Hey Koji, why don't you pull out your D-tector and locate it." Auroramon suggested.

Then Takuya had another idea to add onto Auroramon's idea. "Why don't we split up so that we could find more spirits." They all had to think about it for a second then Davis bursted out.

"Yah, that's a great idea Takuya. So we could split into 2 or 3 groups, what do you say?" Gatomon tugged on Kari's pant leg and said that she actually agreed with the goggleheads.

"Ok then, we'll split up into 3. Koji, JP, Yolei and Cody are one group, Koichi, Tommy, Ken and TK are another, and Takuya, Zoe, Davis and I will be the last group." Kari explained. Everyone agreed then they went their separate ways, each following a D-tector in each group.

Koji's D-tector was pointing toward a cliff that was right beside the forest that they were transported to.

"So is this where the spirit is?" Armadillomon examined.

"Yup." Koji responded.

"So do you always have to search for a spirit? I mean, before you use it?" Cody asked.

"That's right Cody." JP said smiling, then did his silly magic tricks.

"Wow, you're really good." Armadillomon praised him.

"Thanks." He laughed.

"JP, could you stop with the tricks, we're here but I don't know exactly where." Koji said.

Yolei came over and looked at the little device that they were following for the longest time. "I think that this thing is pointing, that way, toward the huge, ginormous Gorillamon!" She screamed.

Hawkmon covered her mouth. "Yolei, we have to keep quiet, we don't want that thing finding out that we're here." Yolei nodded and Hawkmon let go of her mouth.

"We need to get that thing out of the way, any ideas Armadillomon?" Cody asked his partner.

"Well, we could always digivolve." He suggested. "Alright then, let's do it Yolei." Cody said and she nodded.

**Armadillomon digivolve to...**

**Ankylomon**

**Hawkmon digivolve to...**

**Aquilamon**

"Ready Aquilamon?"

"Ready."

**Blast Rings**

**Tail Hammer**

"What's this?" they caught Gorillamon off guard and they kept him busy while the kids made their way around the battle.

"Look," Yolei pointed to a crack behind Gorillamon. "I'm guessing that he was protecting the spirit inside the cave." They guys nodded and made their way to the cave.

****

Koichi, Tommy, Ken and TK were following Tommy's D-tector since Koichi suggested that he would need his spirit more since he was younger.

"So where is it pointing?" TK looked over Tommy's shoulder.

"Well, there seems to be a river over there and that's where the arrow is." Tommy explained. "Come on." Tommy ran ahead. The 3 guys looked at him happily then followed him.

"Hey Tommy why did you stop?" Ken asked but Tommy just pointed to a cave covered in icicles.

"That's the cave where you found your spirit right?" Koichi stated and Tommy nodded.

"Wait, I don't think that's why Tommy's being silent." Patamon said and he brought a huge digimon to their sight.

"It's Seadramon!" Wormmon said.

"I'm guessing that he's protecting the Spirit inside the cave, like Chirinmon at the Flame Terminal." Patamon said.

"Ok Patamon, we have to create a distraction to drive Seadramon away and here's what we're going to do."

****

Takuya, Zoe, Kari and Davis were looking for Zoe's spirit and her D-tector was pointing to a flowery meadow.

"Wow, this isn't going to be hard at all." Takuya said sarcastically.

"Are you sure because this is a big meadow." Veemon said confused.

"It's called sarcasm Veemon." Auroramon laughed.

"What's Scar Phasm?" Veemon asked confused. Davis sweatdropped, _He just doesn't get it._

"Well, we better start searching." Kari said with Gatomon at her feet.

They searched and searched, near and far but there was no sign of Kazemon. Suddenly, Auroramon's eyes shot up and that meant that she detected something.

"What's up Auroramon?" Davis asked curiously.

"I can hear something, coming towards us!" She screamed as the meadow swallowed them whole and they fell in.

**Gatomon digivolve to...**

**Angewomon**

**Veemon digivolve to...**

**Ex-Veemon**

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

"I got you Davis!"

"Kari!" The two digimon caught their partners.

"Thanks Angewomon." Kari thanked her then noticed that Takuya and Auroramon were nowhere to be seen. "Angewomon, where are Takuya, Zoe and Auroramon?" Then they started to panic.

"Don't worry you two!" They heard Auroramon's voice. "We're down here."

"Oh, we made it." Zoe said as code strips surrounded Agunimon and revealed Takuya who was breathing hard. They flew down toward them and then their digimon de-digivolved.

"So where's your D-tector pointing to now Z?" Takuya asked still resting on the floor.

"Well, actually, the signal got stronger." She said surprised. "And it's pointing that way." They followed her into the darkness in hope of finding Kazemon.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Wonder if they'll find their spirits.**

**And for Takuya and the rest of the gang, what lurks in the darkness**

**The only way is to read on...**

**Please review,**

**Momentai3**


	4. Chapter 4: Gaining Momentum

**Here's another chapter for you readers**

**And thank you for reading my story...**

**I'm thinking about making up a digimon villain **

**so I'll introduce him sooner or later**

**But before I do that, I have to draw him out, **

**that's just how I do things**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon in any way possible...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Gaining Momentum

Koji and the others snuck by Gorillamon and made their way in the cave as quietly as possible.

"Do you see anything?" Yolei asked Koji but Koji shook his head.

"Although, I can sense something." And he made his way to the back of the cave. Yolei heard him running away. _How is that possible?_ _Is their bond with the spirit really that strong like ours with our digimon?_ Then Yolei found herself alone and then ran after the guys.

"Hey guys don't leave me here alone, at least tell that your leaving!" She followed angrily.

When she finally caught up with them, she found herself looking at a blinding light that caused her to cover her eyes. She couldn't have thought that there was anything in the digital world that could be that bright.

"Can someone turn off the light?" she exclaimed.

"Got it covered." Koji replied and faced the light as if it weren't blinding him at all.

**Spirit **

He called and the light got absorbed into his D-tector.

"Ok, I got it, now let's see how the digimon are taking to Gorillamon." Koji said.

They ran out of the cave and then they found the digimon resting by a tree. They looked up and then ran towards their partners.

"We beat him Yolei!" Hawkmon called.

"I can see that. Now what do we do?" she asked.

"Well, we still have to find JP's spirit." Cody said and they went off following JP's D-tector.

****

TK's plan was in action and Patamon and Wormmon were off down the cliff and into the gorge to distract or sabotage Seadramon.

"Come on, we have to get to that ledge with the cave." TK urged them.

Ken volunteered to go first down the cliff and when he got down, he helped Tommy and then Koichi and TK came. TK turned to see how Patamon and Wormmon were doing and they were doing a great job. Seadramon had no idea who was calling him and he kept on turning around getting the thought that this gorge was haunted. It creeped him out so much that he high tailed it out of there.

"Good job, Patamon, you to Wormmon." The two digimon looked at eachother then made their way to their partners.

"Did you find it yet?" TK and the digimon came in and found Tommy looking very happy. When he asked what was going on, Tommy showed him his D-tector and there he saw Kumamon.

"Ok, so one spirit down," Patamon said.

"One more to go." Ken finished.

"Well, then let's go!" Tommy jumped in the air and then ran out the cave but he forgot that there was a ledge.

"Tommy!" The guys ran out and found him falling.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Kumamon**

**Crystal Freeze**

His attack made a slope which caused him to fly back up the cliff.

"Smart thinking Tommy!" Ken called as Tommy appeared from the code strips.

"Come on let's go find Koichi's spirit!" Tommy called and the others started to climb the cliff up to the Warrior of Ice.

****

Zoe and the others were still walking around in complete darkness but at least they could all see eachother.

"Are you guys still with me?" Zoe called. They agreed to reassure that they were there.

"So do you feel the presence of Kazemon Zoe?" Auroramon asked but Zoe couldn't feel anything.

"Hey Davis, knock knock."

"Veemon, we went over this, no knock knock jokes."

"And no jokes about a guy who tells knock knock jokes." Kari said.

"Ok, never mind." Veemon said.

Auroramon's eyes then started to stick up again. "What do you hear this time?"Gatomon asked.

"Well it's a..." but before she could finish, a rumble cut her off. Then a Drimogemon came out of the ground.

"That!" Auroramon finished.

"Drimogemon!" Gatomon, Auroramon and Veemon stood protectively over the friends.

"Come on Veemon, Auroramon, let's take this clown down." Gatomon ran ahead.

**Lightning Paw**

**Thunder Kick**

**Vee- Headbutt**

"Now's our chance." Auroramon said. "Run for it!"

And they made a mad dash for the little opening of the next cave in the cave.

"Isn't it weird, there's a cave in a cave." Veemon stated.

"Yah good job Veemon." Zoe giggled and just when they were started to lighten up about the cave, Drimogemon came back and started to attack them.

"Don't worry guys, Auroramon and I will take care of this drill head." Takuya said.

"Not without me your not." Veemon and Davis came to their sides. Takuya nodded and took out his D-tector.

**Execute Spirit Evolution **

**Agunimon**

**Veemon Digivolve to**

**Ex-Veemon **

**Auroramon Digivolve to**

**MagnaAuroramon**

"Ok, let's teach this guy a lesson." Agunimon said.

"Yah!" The digimon cried. Ex- Veemon and Agunimon charged. MagnaAuroramon came up to Zoe, Kari and Gatomon.

"Climb on and we'll get out of here." She said and they did as they were told.

"Good luck guys." Zoe said.

"Davis be careful and don't do anything wreakless!" Kari called out. "That goes for all of you!" Gatomon added.

MagnaAuroramon ran out until they were out of sight. _Be careful you guys..._ MagnaAuroramon thought.

**Thank you for your reviews...**

**And don't worry a villain will pop in my head**

**Hopefully...**

**Momentai...**


	5. Chapter 5: Warriors Reunited

**Don't worry**

**An idea will come to me...**

**But hopefully before school starts and I have a lot of things to do...**

**I really wish that spring break was longer so that I could update more and I'll try to upload more today, maybe.**

**I don't have a life, jokes... just nothing better to do...**

**And for Lord Pata... MagnaAuroramon is about the same size as a pony, she's still a dog but has the appearance of a fox with 3 tails. Her ear and tail tips are red and her paws resemble flames with long claws and are red as well...**

**And the crush thing will or might happen, but I'm still not sure...**

**Takuya: Hey how come it's been a while since I talked to the peoples?**

**Auroramon: Hey leave her alone...**

**Veemon: Hey this is fun, I've never done this before... Knock knock**

**Everyone: No more knock knock jokes!**

**Zoe: Cody why don't you do the honors**

**Cody: What are you talking about?**

**Zoe: Never mind**

**Auroramon: Disclaimer Momentai35 doesn't own any of them...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Warriors Reunited

"JP are we getting any closer?" Cody asked.

"Well, it says to go to that!" He pointed to a giant flower.

"Wow, giant beetles are attracted to giant flowers, what a surprise." Koji teased.

"Gee thanks." JP didn't sound impressed. He stalked over to the flower and then checked around it. He confirmed that he doesn't see any spirit around the flower.

"What am I suppose to do? Collect pollen and hope that my spirit is in the middle of the flower." The three others looked at eachother with funny eyes.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try." Yolei said as if she were enjoying it.

"Fine." JP said as he rolled up his sleeves and prepared to climb the giant plant. _Does each spirit have to have a test before we can get it? _JP thought annoyed.

****

TK and Ken were happy to get out of the gorge and even more happy that Tommy got his Spirit which they were curious about but they figured that they would find out sooner or later.

"So Koichi, where are we headed?" Ken asked.

"Well, the D-tector says it's in a..." Koichi looked up and saw where his device was pointing at. "A vending machine?"

"Really?" Tommy looked really amazed. "I never knew that there were vending machines in the digital world."

"Well, you might want to be careful when dealing with these." Ken informed.

"Why?" Koichi asked.

"Well, it is known that Numemon come out of those." TK smiled when he said it.

"That doesn't scare me, I'll get it for you Koichi." Tommy said.

"Wait Tommy." Koichi said but Tommy already pressed the button and a huge crowd of Numemon came out carrying his spirit.

"Hey give that back!" TK and Ken called out but the Numemon didn't listen, they turned with angry faces.

"You guys I think we should get out of here." TK said.

"Run!" Patamon said and they all followed screaming.

**Nume- Sludge**

Wormmon turned and faced them. "Wormmon what are you doing?" Ken asked his digimon.

"I'm going to do something about this." He replied.

**Sticky Net**

Wormmon's attack stopped the sludge and it also trapped the Numemon.

"That's it, thanks Wormmon." Koichi took out his D-tector and he absorbed his spirit. "Yes! Welcome back Lowemon!"

"Ok Wormmon, that good." Ken said.

**Boom Bubble**

Patamon broke the net and the Numemon got out of there. Now the can reunite with their friends.

****

"JP have you found it yet?" Yolei called from the ground, about 10 feet from the top of the flower. Hawkmon flew up to make sure he was ok.

"Yes!" He said then he fell.

"Oh my!" Hawkmon called.

"You ok?" Cody asked him.

"Yes." He answered grumpily as his 3 friends started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You are, you're covered in pollen..." Koji told his friend. JP took a look at himself and before he could complain, he sneezed and all of the pollen blew off. JP took another look at himself and smiled, _At least the pollen is gone._ He thought.

"Ok, it's time to meet the others." Hawkmon said.

"Alright, let's get going." Armadillomon said.

****

"Ok, we made it!" MagnaAuroramon said while stopped at 3 different caves.

"Zoe, do you sense your spirit around here?" Kari asked her new friend. Zoe paused for a bit just to check if Kazemon really was around here and good thing for her that she sensed it but it was kind of faint.

"Well, it seems to be far away still." Zoe took a look at her D-tector. "That way." She pointed down the cave to their left.

"Alright then hold on..." MagnaAuroramon said. "And warn me when the feeling gets stronger." Zoe agreed and hung on.

"You ok Agunimon?" Ex-Veemon asked his battle partner.

"Yah, just fine." He said tiredly.

"Come on, a Drimogemon shouldn't be that hard to take care of." Davis called.

"Oh yah? Why don't you come here and find out!" Agunimon called down to him.

Davis backed off. "I'm fine but can you finish this as soon as possible."

"You got it Davis." Ex-Veemon said and launched his attack.

**Vee-Laser **

**Pyro Darts**

Finally Drimogemon was finished and he reverted back to a digi-egg. The two digimon reverted back to their regular forms. Takuya walked over to Davis with Veemon at his side.

"Fast enough for you." Takuya asked Davis. Davis smiled and high fived him.

"You know what Takuya," Davis started as they started to walk in the direction where MagnaAuroramon took everyone else.

"What?" Takuya was curious to know what was on Davis' mind. Veemon was listening in as well.

"I'm kind of jealous of you and your friends." He confessed.

"But why?" Both Veemon and Takuya were wondering.

"Well I just wish that I could fight alongside the two of you. Not just for the fighting, but to fight for the good of the digimon. I just feel really helpless." Takuya looked at his friend and then at Veemon.

"Well, you know what Davis," Davis looked up to him. "you can help, just not in the way that you think. You'll find out someday." Davis looked a bit more cheer full thanks to Takuya's reassuring pep-talk.

"Yah Davis, you've helped me more than you know, now no more sad face. I want the funny Davis back." Veemon said.

"Ok, now come on, we have to find Zoe and Kari." Davis said as he started to run. "Come on Takuya, you call yourself a soccer player, I know you can run faster than that Kanbara."

"You just wait Motomiya!" And Takuya shot off after him.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Veemon started to run after them.

"Kari, you ok back there?" MagnaAuroramon asked while she was running.

"Yah. Hey Zoe, the feeling getting stronger?" Zoe nodded and she checked the D-tector, "MagnaAuroramon, stop here." MagnaAuroramon stopped and they all got off.

"So where is it?" Gatomon asked.

"According to the D-tector, it should be right here." Zoe pointed.

"Behind a wall!" Gatomon yelled.

"Stand back I got this." MagnaAuroramon reassured them and they took about 3 good steps back.

**Magna Stream**

A stream of bright red light came from her mouth and hit the wall which caused it to burst.

"How's that?" She asked as she de digivolved back to Auroramon.

"Perfect." Zoe said and she saw her spirit of wind. She took out her D-tector and aborbed it. Suddenly, Takuya and Davis came running in.

"Ha, I beat you." Davis panted.

"No you didn't." Takuya panted as well.

"Well, guys, it doesn't really matter, but we have to get out of here and meet the others." Auroramon said.

"Ok, so can we get a little help?" Kari looked at Gatomon and Veemon. They both looked at eachother and agreed.

**Veemon Digivolve to **

**Ex- Veemon**

**Gatomon Digivolve to**

**Angewomon**

"Hang on." Angewomon carried Zoe and Kari while Ex-Veemon held Takuya, Davis and Auroramon on his shoulder.

"Auroramon, can't you fly to the surface?" Ex- Veemon asked her.

"Yah but I had a long day, give me a break!" She exclaimed. Ex-Veemon looked away knowing that he lost this battle and they made a whole and ended up back in the flower meadow.

When they landed, the two digimon went back to their original form. Then they started to walk toward where the place where they all split up.

**There you go, **

**Everyone has their digimon thing back in their life**

**The Warriors have their Spirits**

**And the Digidestined has their partners**

**Now all they need to do is get back together...**

**Momentai...**

**And please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Evil around every Corner

**Hello, **

**This is a record for me**

**I've never really updated more than 2 in a day**

**Thank you for your kind reviews**

**Takuya: Yes and me, Davis and Ken all play on the same soccer team which is cool**

**Auroramon: Yah good for you and its pretty cool to see you guys in action**

**Koji: Well, that doing Kendo is cool too.**

**Koichi: whatever you say bro... are you saying that to impress someone?**

**Koji: (blushes) no**

**Cody: I call the disclaimer, now I know what it is...Disclaimer: Momentai35 doesn't own us besides, Auroramon... see I did it!**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Evil around every Corner

Koji and the others ran back to the spot where they first separated. They looked around but there was no sign of anyone. So they decided to chill for a bit and maybe look around for some food. He signalled for Hawkmon and Armadillomon to come and help but before they could leave, they saw Patamon flying over and then over the horizon was TK, Tommy, Koichi, Ken and Wormmon in his arms.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" JP called.

"Well, Koichi's spirit was being held hostage by Numemon." Patamon said.

"Numemon, you kidding?" Yolei laughed then they heard someone calling out to them.

"Hey it's Takuya, Davis and the others." Yolei started to wave frantically while they approached on MagnaAuroramon's back. "Is that who I think it is?"

"If you were thinking Auroramon then yup." Davis said. He, Kari, Takuya and Zoe got off with Veemon and Gatomon while MagnaAuroramon de-digivolved back into Auroramon.

"So you all got your Human Spirits?" TK asked. The Legendary Warriors nodded and showed their D-tectors.

"Well, can we see all of them?" Davis asked Takuya. He looked at the other Warriors and smiled his crooked smile to convince them.

"Alright." Zoe said and the others gave in as well.

**Execute Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

**Lobomon**

**Kazemon**

**Beetlemon**

**Kumamon**

**Lowemon**

"So what do you think?" Kazemon asked them.

"Oh wait let us guess who you are, before we get back." Davis suggested. "Well, we know that Agunimon is Takuya."

"Lobomon is Koji?" TK asked and he nodded and both he and Agunimon reverted back to human.

"Kazemon is obviously Zoe." Kari said.

"Beetlemon is JP?" Yolei guessed and she ended up being right.

"Kumamon is Tommy right?" Tommy reverted to human and showed Cody he was right.

"Finally, Lowemon is Koichi. Light and Dark that's cool." Ken said.

"Yup you guys got each one, your pretty good." Zoe said then her stomach growled. "Can we eat?" Everybody laughed and nodded.

****

"Yes! No dog pile." Davis cried.

"Aw, I missed seeing you in a pile. But why do they call it a dog pile?" Demi-Veemon asked.

Everyone laughed at him then Koji remembered something. "Hey Takuya, I just remembered that you yelled at the window this morning. Care to explain about that?"

"Hey it's the same story, there was a Biyomon and then it brought more digimon and they were bugging me." Takuya explained.

"Come on Takuya, the only ones that have seen digimon around in the real world were you, Davis, Auroramon and Veemon." Ken said. Then Demi- Veemon nudged Auroramon and she called out to the gang.

"Well, then what do you call that?" She pointed to the window where an Impmon was sitting.

"Whoa, you guys weren't making it up." TK said running to the window. "And if you weren't making it up, then there must be a whole bunch more digimon slipping through to the real world." He explained.

Auroramon started to tug on Takuya's shirt and he turned to see what was up. "Should we be getting home?" She suggested.

"Yah, we should get home, it's getting dark." Davis said and then waved farewell to his friends. The others said their goodbye too and went home.

Kari went inside her house and found her brother inside who greeted her.

"Hey Kari, Gatomon." Tai said. "You're here pretty late. I had to tell mom that you were sleeping and I had to lay in bed for you." He said a bit quietly.

"She bought it?" Gatomon asked.

"Kinda." Tai said and Kari snuck into bed.

Outside the window, a dark shadow with red eyes was observing their every move.

_Subject Kari Kamiya_

_Partner Gatomon_

_Crest and digi-egg of Light_

_Sister to Tai Kamiya, former Digidestined..._

_Partner to Agumon_

_Crest of courage_

The little digimon then flew off into the night and made his way over to the school grounds.

****

"Davis, you're in trouble." Jun was leaning in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Outta the way Jun." Jun got out of the doorway and walked to the bathroom then she remembered what she wanted to tell Davis. "Hey Davis,"

He came out of his room. "What?"

"Tell TK to tell Matt about our date, okay?"

"Tell him yourself." She replied and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Demi-Veemon it's ok to come out now." Demi-Veemon came out of his backpack.

"It's like toxic fumes in there." He complained.

Davis chuckled. "Yah, thanks, now let's go to sleep, I'm bushed after the day we had."

Another shadowy digimon figure observed his target and examined his every move.

_Subject Davis Motomiya _

_Partner to Veemon_

_Brother of Jun, non- digidestined..._

_Digi-egg of courage and friendship_

After his observing of his target, he flew off.

****

Yolei, TK, Tommy, Cody and JP were walking home together. It never occurred to them that they all lived in the same building.

"So that was some day we had huh?" TK said with Patamon on his head sleeping.

"Yah." Cody and Yolei agreed carrying their digimon.

They all went inside the building waiting for the elevator. When it finally came, they were all half asleep. "What floor do you guys live on?" JP asked.

"Well, me and Tommy are on 14." Said TK.

"Cody is on 17 and I'm on 18." Yolei said.

"And I'm on 7. Alright here we go." JP said sleepily.

TK went inside his mom's place, he found Matt sleeping on the couch. He forgot that his brother slept over while their dad was working late again. When TK and Patamon closed the door, the phone started to ring. Patamon woke up slightly and picked up the phone.

"TK I think this is Davis' house." He said looking at the number.

"Hello?" He asked. "TK?" It was Jun on the other line. "Is Matt there?" TK took a look at his brother." "He's sleeping but let me guess, you want me to remind him about that date that you guys never had." "How did you know?" She asked. "Thank you TK." And she hung up the phone.

_Subject TK Takaishi Partner to Patamon _

_Crest and Digi-egg of Hope_

_Brother to Matt Ishida partner of Gabumon_

_Crest of Friendship_

_Subject Yolei Inoue Partner to Hawkmon_

_Digi-egg of Sincerity and Love_

_Sister to unknown_

_Subject Cody Hida Partner to Armadillomon_

_Digi-egg of Reliability and knowledge_

_Subject JP Shibiyama _

_Legendary warrior of Thunder_

_Tommy Himi_

_Legendary warrior of Ice_

"Subjects finalized." The digimon left and headed to the school as well.

****

Zoe and the twin were headed for home as well and were walking in the park. "Wow, there are a lot of people in the park at this time." Koichi said.

"Yah." Zoe said a bit surprised as well.

"Well, we better head home before things get a little awkward..." Koji said and he started to run.

"Koji do we always have to run?" Zoe yelled out as they made their way out of the park while in a nearby tree, they were being observed like everyone else.

_Subject Koji Minamoto_

_Legendary Warrior of Light_

_Brother to Koichi warrior of Darkness_

_Subject Koichi_

_Legendary Warrior of Darkness_

_Brother to Koji warrior of Light_

_Subject Zoe Orimoto_

_Legendary Warrior of Wind_

"Subjects identified and returning to the master."

****

Ken and Wormmon were on the train making their way to their house. It was pretty far but they didn't mind, just as long as they don't fall asleep on the train again.

"Ken wake me up when we get there." Wormmon said then nodded off to dream land.

"You bet." Ken said and looked out the window. _I wonder what the digimon are doing in this world._ He thought. While taking the trip, the train was tailed by a flying dark digimon.

_Subject Ken Ichijouji_

_Partner to Wormmon_

_Crest of Kindness_

_Brother to Sam Ichijouji, digidestined... _

_Partner and Crest unidentified._

He reported and flew away.

****

Takuya and Auroramon were walking home and started to run since his mom was going to kill him if he was late again.

"Step on it Takuya!" Auroramon said and Takuya started to think that his soccer skills were finally coming in handy.

Takuya snuck in and saw Shinya in front of him. Auroramon poked her head out. "Hey Auroramon." Shinya greeted. "And don't worry, I covered for you saying that you had soccer practice with your friends." Takuya smiled.

"Thanks bro. Night." Takuya went upstairs to his room and fell asleep on the spot.

Auroramon pulled his blanket over him. _Good night Takuya..._ She thought and then went to sleep.

"Here's the final kid that the master claims to be a threat." The digimon said and started to record his data.

_Subject Takuya Kanbara_

_Partner Auroramon_

_Legendary Warrior of Flame_

_Brother to Shinya, non-digidestined._

"Hopefully the boss appreciates this." He said and flew away.

The little digimon flew to the roof top of the school where the other 6 digimon were.

"We have the data boss." One digimon flew up and went over to give the information.

"Splendid, this is just what we need to conquer this world." He laughed evilly. "Demi-Devimon, you gather the troops and report back to the lair." They nodded then flew through what looked like a worm hole whch led to the digital world.

"Now with my plan underway, I will rule the digital and the human world, with your help of course." He said to 4 digimon who were shielded by the cover of night fall.

"We are ready to do what you command, Sir." One said as if he were the leader of the group.

"Get rid of those pesky humans who wield the power of digimon." He demanded in the cold dark night. The four digimon paid their respects and then left in a blink of an eye.

**I still don't know what the shadowy figures were**

**But I'm going to figure it out sooner or later...**

**Hope you liked it and please review...**

**Momentai**


	7. Chapter 7: Evil shows his Face

**Here's another chapter**

**The first one that I've written ever since spring break**

**Hope you like it...**

**I'm still trying to wait for an idea to come to me about a frontier movie so don't worry**

**Because it's coming...**

**Warning: I might be adding OC's for the 4 other Legendary Warriors but I'm still not sure.**

**I might be adding them in this story but if not, then they'll be in the next one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any digimon things... I wish I did though (tears)**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Evil shows his Face

Ms. Nakagawa was just about to give them their homework but decided to forget about it since the bell was just about to ring.

_3,2,1... RRRIIINNNNGGGG _"Yes!" Davis said running out the door and headed for the computer room. His friends were still getting their things and shook their heads unsurprised then Takuya turned his head and saw the new girl.

"Don't you think we should go and talk to her, she seems to be a bit lonely?" Auroramon suggested to Takuya who nodded. Zoe and Kari, who were still packing their bags wondered where they were going.

"Do you think he's trying to make friends with the new girl?" Kari asked.

"Maybe." Answered Zoe a bit concerned. Takuya then started to make their way over to them with his new friend.

"Hey guys, this is Nami Fukuda." He introduced. She had light brown hair that went down her back and a little bit of her hair was tied at the side with a green ribbon. She wore a purple dress that was in the middle of her thighs with black short that went just above her knees but lower than the dress. She also wore long socks that came to the middle of her shin.

"Hi." She smiled sweetly and then Kari greeted her back.

"So you're new here right?" Zoe asked.

Nami nodded. "I moved from Kyoto but my dad's job transferred us here to Odaiba but he's really from the states far east I think." She explained while she talked in a country girl accent.

"Kyoto's pretty far from here isn't it?" Auroramon asked. Kari and Zoe looked at her. "What, she knows about digimon." Said quietly.

"How?" Zoe asked, Nami explained that she's been seeing them for a while ever since the day of the battle with the Greymon and Parrotmon. They asked her how she possibly could have known that when she wasn't even there to being with. She said that she used to live here but transferred away then came back a couple of days ago.

Then TK came into the room. "What are you guys doing. The bell rang and that means that you can leave." Patamon said while on his head.

"Oh yah, we lost track of time." Takuya said scratching his head. "I bet Davis is bouncing off the walls right about now." He chuckled.

"Wanna come Nami?" Kari asked. "Sure." She answered in her cute little accent.

When they got to the corner before turning to the computer room, they heard Davis arguing with a couple of others.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked then they started to run and saw Davis and 3 others guys battling.

"What are you guys doing here?!?" Davis cried while the others were just watching, embarrassed.

"I've told you already for like a hundred times already! We each got a text message saying that we should be here." One of them that seemed to be JP's age with spiked up dark brown hair said. He was wearing a black vest with a red shirt inside and greyish cargo shorts. The other two were about the same age as them. One had a dark blue bandana around his neck and had black hair, he wore a lighter blue sweatshirt with grey jeans and the other wore a yellow sweatband, had dirty blonde hair and wore a yellow long sleeve and loose blue jeans.

Takuya and Zoe jumped when they heard that they got text messages. "You two got a text message! Let me see." Takuya said as the older one gave him his cell.

"It's true." Auroramon said looking at the phone.

"Come on, why can't we be here?" The boy with the yellow sweatband stood up to Davis. He seemed to be more hot headed then him which was surprising to TK. Then the rest of the gang came in.

"Yolei, JP, Tommy, Cody, Ken, Koji, Koichi, where have you guys been?" TK asked them.

"Running late." Koichi explained. "Who are these guys?"

"Well, they claim to have come here with a text message." Davis said a bit annoyed.

"What?" Tommy, JP and the twins were as shocked as Takuya and Zoe.

"Then that means that..." Koji said.

"Their digidestined!" Auroramon said. "Come on, we gotta talk to Gennai about all of this."

"That won't be necessary." They heard Gennai from the computer. "Well, these are the new digidestined. They are the new legendary warriors and you current warriors have to help them by teaching them how to use their powers."

"Wait, even Nami?" Kari asked. "Yes." Gennai said. "Well, I have to be off, they Warriors are already with them just make sure they know how to use it. Bye now." And Gennai was off line.

"Ok, so then these guys are... fine let's go Demi-Veemon." Davis called.

"OK!" He jumped onto his shoulder.

"We're finally in the digital world." Yolei smiled. Hawkmon was with her admiring the view. The four new comers were amazed with how colourful this world was.

"Whoa! This is awesome. By the way, I'm Miles Yoshida," The one with the Black vest said. "That's Shou Nakamura (the one with the Yellow Headband) and that's Denji Sasaki or Den for short (blue bandana)."

"By the way, what are these that our phones turned into?" Den asked.

"Well, those are called D-tectors and before you ask, us creatures aren't talking animals, we're talking digital monsters or digimon for short." Auroramon teased still on Takuya's shoulder.

"And how about these things inside of them?" Nami asked.

"Those are your human spirits." Bokomon came out of the blue and pushed Auroramon off of Takuya's shoulder. She looked a bit ticked. _I can't believe Bokomon did that again!_ Auroramon thought angrily as she dusted herself off the ground.

"So then how do we use them?" Miles asked.

"Just say the first thing that pops into your mind." Tommy exclaimed.

They thought long and hard, Nami looked as calm as she ever did, but the 3 guys looked as if they were about to explode. "Potato Wedges!" Shou exclaimed. Everyone fell to the ground.

"We didn't mean that." Koji said.

"I think they mean like this." Nami said.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Ranamon**

"Wow, I can't believe I did it!" She called.

"Our turn." Den said.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Mercurymon**

**Arbormon**

**Grumblemon**

"What is this that we become?" Grumblemon asked in his funny missing word phrases.

"Well, you guys are Legendary Warriors." Takuya said proudly. "Now all we have to do is get you guys to learn your powers, and again, say the first thing that comes to your mind." Auroramon said shoving Bokomon off of Takuya's shoulder and taking back her rightful place.

In the shadows, the spied a Demi-Devimon. "Hello? Can you guys hear me?" He called for his other friends.

"We're here. What's the latest with the runts." One called back.

"Well, they have recruited 4 new warriors, inform the master's four Shadow Martials at once." The Demi-Devimon yelled and then flew away.

In no time flat, The Shadow Martials were in the trees and glaring. "Those are our threats, we have no need to waste our time but we should make an acquaintance with our newly found enemies." They jumped out of the tree and met the kids.

"Who are you clowns." Davis said in front of the group.

"Oh, this one's feisty. I like him."

"Who are these guys anyways?" Veemon asked beside Davis. TK took out his digi-vice and it gave information on their leader.

"That's Darkdramon, Mega Cyborg Digimon, his special attack is Cyber Lance and Dark Roar." He said.

"Be quiet, Minervamon." He silenced the Lady Shaman digimon. She pouted and turned away.

"Can't we crush them?" The biggest digimon called as he threatened them.

"Not yet, GranDracmon." Darkdramon held him back.

"But...Dorugoramon can't you tell him." He started to fight back.

"He said no." He answered.

"Hey, who's your leader anyways?" Takuya interrupted them and asked them fearlessly.

"Well, that's an obvious question. Our master is the almighty Arkadimon of course."

"Wait, I know you, Subject Takuya Kanbara, Partner to Auroramon, Spirit of Flame and brother to Shinya." Takuya and Auroramon were surprised that they know so much about them.

"Have you been spying on us?!?" Auroramon spat at them.

"Well, it's good to have met you kids but we must be getting to our own business." And they disappeared into thin air as if they weren't there at all.

Takuya and Davis turned to the others, they were left with more questions than answers. Like who were the Four Shadow Martials and their master Arkadimon that they talked about.

**Ok so who was this mysterious digimon group that called themselves the **

**Shadow Martials?**

**And who or what is Arkadimon?**

**The Digi-destined and the Legendary Warriors gained new friends but were left with more questions than they ever thought possible...**

**Find out what will happen and how the new recruits are taking to their new partners in battle... **

**You'll find out on the next story that I'm writing soon. And sorry for all of the things I wrote, I just got in the moment you know?**

**Also the OC's are for surely going to be in the story now, I'm sorry if you don't like them but just deal with it ok?**

**Momentai...**


	8. Chapter 8: Taking to the Basics

**Here's another chapter**

**Sorry it took so long...**

**Hopefully the new warriors adapted to their new powers.**

**Wonder what happens?**

**You'll just have to read the next chapter...**

**And the movie is coming along, just waiting for an idea to pop...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. That's all I gotta say...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Taking to the Basics

"Ok, be careful when handling your attacks." Zoe showed Nami her attacks.

"Alright, is this how?"

**Draining Rain**

"Great!" Zoe smiled as she and her new friend worked on her other attacks. She looked over to the other guys and saw Koji and Koichi working with Den and Miles. "Hey Koji, Koichi, how's it going with Miles and Den?" she called out.

"Just fine." Koji called. "They're fast learners." Koichi added. Zoe smiled then looked over to Takuya and Auroramon. _I wonder if they're getting along._ She thought.

"Ok Shou, you got the attack down?"

"I think so, let me try." He said.

**Mirror Offset**

He attacked a nearby tree and then jumped at the fact that the tree was headed for the others.

"Look out!" Takuya yelled out. The twins and Zoe were surprised and didn't have time to do anything but then Arbormon a.k.a Den jumped ahead and stopped the tree.

**Roundhouse Punt**

He knocked the tree backward and it flew some distance away. They were all very impressed at how these new kids were improving. Davis and the others were just sitting in a nearby meadow that was right beside the edge of the forest where the warriors were.

"Davis, I think we should train as well. I don't like doing anything." Veemon said as Davis looked at him.

"Look Veemon, I feel the same way that you do but I just don't think that we should. This is our day off, or so Takuya said." He answered and as for Veemon, he just sat back down, bored.

Kari, Yolei, Ken, TK and JP were just laying around checking out the scenery. Cody and Tommy were having fun in the field with the digimon, all except for Gatomon who thought that she was too good for those childish games.

Takuya and the others were making their way back to the others and Davis and Veemon got up excited.

"So how did it go?" He asked them eagerly. Zoe reported their progress and that they're doing very well. Just then, TK walked over.

"Hey guys, their getting kind of restless, especially Veemon." He pointed to Veemon who started to pace back and forth which was getting on Gatomon's nerves.

"Would you cut it out!" Gatomon yelled at Veemon who was startled by her outburst.

"Well, I want to do something but Davis said that we can't." Veemon explained.

"Veemon, we're going now anyways so there." Veemon brightened up when he heard what Davis said.

Suddenly, Auroramon's ears shot straight up and started to look around. Takuya looked at her concerned since he knew that when she sticks her ears up, that's never a good sign.

"What's up Auroramon?" Takuya asked.

"There's something out there, and there's a lot of them too." She explained what she was hearing. Takuya yelled out to everyone about what Auroramon had said but just as he got their attention, they were ambushed.

"Everyone over here." TK called to them and everyone came running.

"Who are these guys?" Miles asked them.

"Well, they're Vegimon and their leader, RedVegimon." Yolei said.

"We had a run in with them before." Gatomon said protecting Kari just like the others.

Koji and Koichi looked at eachother and told Nami, Miles, Den and Shou that they should set this one out. Just then out of the forest came 4 DarkTyrannomon.

"What is this? A surprise party?" Veemon yelled out. "Davis!" He looked at his partner and he glanced back.

**Veemon digivolve to**

**Eh just Veemon**

"Davis, what's going on?" Veemon looked worried.

"I don't know, did you forget how?" Davis questioned.

"Let me try Cody." Armadillomon said.

**Armadillomon digivolve to**

**Armadillomon**

"Gatomon what's going on?" Kari asked.

"It looks like we're having a digivolving malfunction." Auroramon observed.

"That's just great." Takuya said.

"Then we'll take care of the DarkTyrannomon." Koji said and pulled out his D-tector and looked at everyone who agreed.

**Execute Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

**Lobomon**

**Kazemon**

**Kumamon**

**Beetlemon**

**Lowemon**

"Come on Nami, you guys join in, you could use a test run." Auroramon came beside them since she got her orders to keep them safe. "It was also Takuya's suggestion, if you guys are ready that is." She teased them. The kids didn't look as if they were convinced but they suddenly heard Kazemon screaming out for help. She was captured by one of the DarkTyrannomon but nobody could help her because Davis and the others were fighting off the Vegimon and the other warriors got their hands full with the other 3. The only ones that tried to help were Kumamon and Beetlemon but they just weren't enough to beat them.

Nami looked at the guys who gave her the same look. They all agreed what they had to do and they had no regrets about what they're about to do.

**Execute Spirit Evolution**

**Ranamon**

**Mercurymon**

**Arbormon**

**Grumblemon**

"Don't worry Zoe, we're coming!" Ranamon called out.

**Whippin Waves**

She freed her friend. "Thanks Nami." Kazemon said then turned to the DarkTyrannomon. It sweatdropped as a sign that he knew he was in trouble. But then the others backed him up. Then the 2 legendary warriors looked intimidated. Ranamon aka Nami knew what she had to do.

"Zoe stand back," She said as the 3 other guys backed her up. Zoe was going to stand in front of them to stop them but Takuya came behind her with Auroramon on his shoulder.

"We should leave this to them." He told her. She understood what he was saying but there was a part of her that just wanted to them to stay back and be protected but she knew that that's not the way to teach them.

"You can do it guys!" She called out to them. Nami was very pleased that they were watching her and the others in hope of them pleasing them and showing what they got. Davis and the others were coming over to them after their battle.

"Hey, what happened to the Vegimon?" JP asked.

"They're a little tied up at the moment." Ken smirked as Davis and the others agreed. The Vegimon were tied between giant rocks and were whimpering and crying for help. Wormmon gave them a taste of his string shot and that's how they beat them. They also asked them about why they couldn't digivolve again and they didn't say anything. That was until Gatomon was finished with them and they sang like song birds.

But before they could finish the story, they noticed that the new kids were fighting with the DarkTyrannomon.

"What are they doing?" Kari asked concerned but nobody answered, they just stood there in awe.

The guys and Nami made a plan of attack and it started out with Nami and Miles aka Grumblemon.

"Are you ready for this attack?"

**Drainin Rain**

**Seismic Sledge**

Grumblemon opened up the ground which swallowed up the Tyrannomon and Ranamon's attack just added onto their energy draining. Although, one of them didn't want to give up as easily as the others.

**Fire Blast**

The others started to join in and they caused a fire shower of fire blasts. Ranamon and Grumblemon hid in the earth inside one of Miles' tunnels. It seemed that the digimon were going berserk and they started get out of control. Shou went for shelter behind a tree with Den right beside him. _Great, what now? _Shou then got an idea from what Den had told him before they came to the digital world.

"Hey Den..." He explained his new plan and they then agreed and waited for the perfect moment to attack.

The DarkTyrannomon seemed to be losing their edge and Takuya and the others were hiding by the big trees that were nearby just like Shou and Den. TK observed the DarkTyrannomon and noticed that one was different from the others.

"Hey guys, I don't know if it's just me or something but does that DarkTyrannomon look different." He pointed out and they all noticed that the other DarkTyrannomon all had red stripes but that one single digimon that started to attack first had Orange stripes and a fiery glow in its eyes. At the same time, Nami and Miles came crawling out of the hole that Miles had dug. Just then Shou and Den jumped out of their hiding spot and started to attack while dodging the Fire Blasts. _Good luck Shou...___Nami thought.

**Dark Reflection**

Shou started to send back all of their attacks which slowed them down a bit. Arbormon then started to jump from on top of Mercurymon to the air and dove straight for the DarkTyrannomon. During that time, Ken, Koji, Koichi, JP and Miles were on top of the tree trying to tell them to attack the DarkTyrannomon with Orange stripes. Shou then got the message and landed then jumped back up towards the DarkTyrannomon.

"This one Arbormon!" He cried as Den understood.

**Power Pummel**

Arbormon hit him high while Mercurymon kicked him underneath and during that time, his fractal code started to appear.

"Your turn to be purified." Mercurymon said as he absorbed the data which left a digi-egg.

Suddenly, the other DarkTyrannomon de-digivolved and turned into BlackAgumon who were hanging at the side of the gorge that Grumblemon created.

"Come on, we have to help them." Kari called and they all started to run toward them. When out of harm's way, the BlackAgumon wondered what they've been doing for the past couple of weeks, Auroramon came up to them and said that they don't know but they were just recently attacking them.

"Oh did we do that?" one of them asked surprised.

"We're sorry if we caused any trouble." Another said then they thanked them once more before heading off.

"Wait, we're you in the middle of explaining what happened with the Vegimon?" Zoe said and Davis continued from where we left off. "Well they explained that Arkadimon has created digimon from some sort of secret thing that they didn't know of and he's been using that type of digimon to control the same type of digimon like the DarkTyrannomon that we just saw."

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it's about time to go home so we should hit the road." Koichi explained. They agreed and they transferred through the computer and the digimon turned to their in training form.

"This is crazy!" Shou collapsed on the floor with Nami, Den and Miles who obviously didn't get used to travelling.

"Don't worry Buddy, you'll get used to it." Takuya helped them up. Then Auroramon's ears shot up again. "What now, don't tell me there's a digimon out here somewhere." Takuya said worried but she shook her head to their relief.

"Worse, it's mr. Fujiyama." She cried and everyone started to panic about where they were going to hide their digimon partners then he arrived in the doorway.

"Why hello there, kids." He greeted.

"Hey mr. Fujiyama." Takuya said as if nothing was wrong at all.

"Aren't you kids suppose to be out of here at the end of school?" He wondered.

"Well, we were just having a meeting." Davis chuckled while trying to hide Demi-Veemon.

"You kids remind me of Tai Kamiya and the others. Those were the good old days. Bye now." Mr. Fujiyama finally left and also left relief through the warriors and digidestined.

**I'm so sorry that that took so long**

**It's just that I've been having a lot of projects due lately and **

**I don't think you wanna hear of my life, too complicated...**

**Anyways, please review what you think and I'll try to do what you ask just not right away maybe... **

**Momentai... (I jacked that from Terriermon!)if you didn't know**


	9. Chapter 9: Playing the Digital Field

**Here's another chapter for you guys...**

**And if you guys are stumped about the crushes...**

**Here's what I was thinking:**

**Koji and Davis like Kari**

**Kari likes TK and likes her back**

**Takuya and Shou still has no clue **

**JP likes Zoe who likes Takuya**

**Miles likes Nami likes who likes Shou**

**(Miles and JP, Takuya and Shou and Nami and Zoe all have the same attitudes. So they are kind of alike.)**

**I'm still not sure if I'll mention them in the fanfic though since I'm not so big on the pairings but I think they're cute...**

**As for the others (Yolei, Cody, Tommy, Ken, Den and Koichi) They're just aware of everything that's happening but don't mention it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I own Miles, Den, Shou, Nami and Auroramon... and I'm sorry but I kinda jacked a bit from the Tamers...**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 9: Playing the Digital Field

"What are we going to do? Arkadimon is still in the digital world and we don't even know who he is!" JP was complaining on their way back from school. They have just recently found out that Miles is in JP's class, and the others are in the same school but in a different class then the Warriors and destined. While walking, Miles, Takuya, the twins, Den and Shou were getting annoyed that he was panicking about the condition of the digital world.

"We've never seen him like this, is that normal?" Den asked Koji.

Koji smiled a bit. "That's how JP was born." Nami and Zoe giggled then they had a run in on Davis who was in his soccer uniform.

"Takuya come on. Soccer is starting and Ken and everyone else are waiting for us. Coach is also threatening that if we don't make it for the game, he's going to kick out butts." Takuya jumped and started to run.

"Not if I could help it." Takuya said and turned to the others. "Catcha later, guys!" Takuya waved to his friends. The 2 guys started to run and Zoe suggested that they go and watch their game. They agreed and started to make a mad dash for the soccer field.

"Kari!" Nami and Zoe called out to their friend. Kari turned her head and made some room for them.

"Hey guys, your right on time. Davis' team is really quite good this year." Kari complimented which made TK fidget a bit.

"You can do it Davis!" Demi-Veemon called out and all the digimon came over and covered his mouth.

"You have to be quiet, otherwise people will know that we're not stuffed animals." Patamon explained and Demi- Veemon nodded as he agreed.

"Woof, woof." Auroramon pretended to be a dog. It was the only way for her to support Takuya and Davis without anyone knowing that she's a digimon. Down on the soccer field, Takuya and Davis were preparing for their upcoming match. They still had no idea who they were but they were going to find out soon since their bus had just arrived.

"They don't look that bad." Davis said to Takuya who agreed. Although, Takuya had a strange feeling, as if there was something off about this new team. Auroramon suddenly had the same feeling and jumped. Since she was Takuya's digimon, she could sense and feel everything that he was feeling and vice versa. _There's something going on here._ She thought but kept her mouth shut until she knew exactly who they were up against.

During the game, it was still zero to zero and nothing has changed much. It seemed that they were evenly matched and the team including Takuya and Davis were worn out and they wondered why the team didn't look as tired as they were.

"Man, it looks like they've been playing a game of checkers or something." Davis pouted.

"Yah, like the game isn't making them tired or anything." Takuya pondered on the thought but the coach called a time out to discuss their battle plan.

"Wow, the other team is in top condition aren't they." Miles said. JP, Tommy, Cody, Den and Shou all agreed.

"Well, it's probably because they haven't entered any league and they've been preparing for this year's." Ken told them his conclusion.

Kari, Nami, Yolei and Zoe weren't sure about this game, whether it was fair or not. Koji and Koichi just remained silent and kept their thoughts to themselves. "Come on guys," TK bursted out as the others looked at him in shock. "This is Davis and Takuya we're talking about, we have to believe in them and believe that they can do it." Auroramon looked at TK surprised then stood up beside him.

"Yah, TK's right, if we don't believe in them, then what makes us think that they would believe in themselves if we don't right?" Auroramon exclaimed and everyone finally got what they were saying.

Out on the field, Takuya and Davis were on the bench having a break and thinking about what they could do to stop the other team or to distract them somehow.

"It's as if they're robots or something right Taky?" Davis said but something then disturbed them from their thoughts.

"You can do it guys!" "Come on, you can win this." "Go Davis! Go Takuya!" Out in the stands, Takuya and Davis looked at their friends and saw that they were cheering for them and they believed in them.

"Ok, you guys," Takuya said to his team with new hope. "We have to get this little ball into that big open net. Shouldn't be that hard, but let's not take this seriously." Takuya said.

"Yah, let's pretend that we're playing keep away from the other team." Davis said and the guys on the team started to get a bit excited for their final minute in the game.

"Ready!" Takuya called and everyone yelled out in unison as a sign that they were ready for anything.

The game had commenced and the ball was on the move, Takuya had it and was being tailed by two players from the other team, he passed the ball to another kid on the team who kicked it through the legs of the other team then passed it to Davis who was right by the net.

"It's coming to you Davis!" The kid kicked the ball to Davis who was being blocked by the threatening goalie who was staring at him straight in the face, intimidatingly. "Here!" Davis kicked it then out of nowhere, another kid came and headbutt it into the net.

"Goal!" The team yelled as the buzzer went off. They had won the game but suddenly, time had just stopped and everything and everyone around them had been frozen. Only the Digi- destined, the digimon, the Legendary Warriors and the other soccer team were able and aware of what was happening.

"What's going on?" Koji asked but everyone was silenced by their shock.

"You must be terminated." The soccer team said.

"What?" Auroramon said and came down to the soccer field with Demi- Veemon on her back. When they landed, Demi-Veemon miraculously digivolved to Veemon.

"Whoa, how did this happen?" Veemon said and saw that Poyomon and Upamon digivolved into Hawkmon and Armadillomon too.

"Why are they able to digivolve now?" Ken wondered.

"You must be terminated." The team kept on chanting.

"Yah, we heard you the first time." Davis shouted back at them. "Good thing they're not planning a recital. They sound horrible."

"Davis, I don't think now's the time to mock them when they have us outnumbered." Takuya pointed to them. Suddenly, right before their eyes, the team shape shifted into what looked like digimon, Bakemon to be exact.

"What do we do now?" JP asked.

"Yah, we can't Spirit Evolve here in the real world." Koichi added on.

"Well, we'll have to leave this to you then." Koji said to Ken who nodded but was still wondering why the digimon were able to digivolve here in the real world. Davis, Takuya, Auroramon and Veemon started to battle the digimon who were attacking all at once.

"That's not fair, four against two." Davis shouted as the Bakumon started to crowd Auroramon and Veemon.

"Let them go!" Takuya said as the Bakemon lifted them in the air then let them go like he asked. Luckily for them that the Bakumon don't know that Auroramon could fly as well.

"Hang on Veemon!" She said as Veemon grabbed her forepaws and they started to make their way slowly to the ground toward their partners. Then suddenly, the Bakemon started to phase out and disappear as everything went back to the way it was before but the other team had disappeared. They just figured that they went back to where they came from and the digimon, Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon, reverted back their in-training forms.

"What just happened?" Takuya and Davis looked at eachother then one of their teammates came over.

"We won the game sillies." He said then started to run around the field like crazy. The two guys looked at the stands and saw their friends still stunned about what just happened. They were clueless, one minute they were at a soccer game, the next, attacked by digimon in the real world! Then, they're transferred back to the real world. They decided to talk to Gennai about their recent encounter of the digimon in the real world.

They headed back to the school, although, if they got caught, they'd be in big trouble. They snuck in the computer room and logged on and found Gennai.

"Hey Gennai!" Davis called.

"Oh, hello there digidestined. How are things?" He asked.

"Well, we kinda had a situation here that involved digimon in the real world." Takuya explained.

"Oh, well you must mean a digital field. And before you ask, it is a place where digimon are able to come and go from the digiworld to the human world. That might explain what you have seen, I have to run now, bye." Gennai shut down the computer and left it blank.

"Well, that solves that mystery and how the digimon that we've seen recently have been appearing in our world." Kari said.

"That's pretty cool, all of the things that have been happening to us." Shou stated and everyone looked at him expectantly. Since it was Shou, they didn't mind that he thought that it was cool, it was Shou after all. Nami on the other hand didn't think so.

"It's still kinda creepy if you ask me." She said sternly.

Suddenly, a teacher came into the class and lucky for them, it was their teacher, Ms. Nakagawa. "What are you kids doing here, you know that you aren't allowed in the computer lab after school hours." She claimed and then whispered to them to get out as soon as possible and she'll let it slide with a warning.

Kari thanked their teacher, she bowed in respect and then signalled for everyone to get out quickly and they were all out of their in a split second. And they took their digimon and hid them in Davis' backpack which looked really full.

"So what do we do now?" Zoe asked.

"Well, um... now that we know that there are digimon in our world and digimon in trouble in the digital world, we should split in to two groups and protect both worlds." Takuya suggested and everyone agreed. Also that they were going to start first thing tomorrow.

**Sorry, I had to come up with a way for the digimon to come into the human world.**

**That was the only thing that I could think of (I've been brain dead!)**

**And as you know I jacked it from Tamers...**

**Please review and sorry it took so long**

**Momentai...**


	10. Chapter 10: The Mission is On

**Here's the next edition to this fanfic**

**I'm really glad that you guys like my fic**

**It makes me feel like I have accomplished something important in my life**

**I just want to thank those of you who **

**have been giving me pointers **

**and who have been supporting me ever since I started...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon whatsoever and the only thing I own is Auroramon, and the four other Warrior wielders. Thank you very much...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: The Mission is On

The next morning, the kids and their digimon all met up early on a Saturday morning at school. Although not all of them were thrilled to be here in the morning or at school at all.

"So how do we get in? Especially now that we have a vacation for a whole week." Den asked but they figured that it would be a better idea if they made a plan first because if they go in all at once, that'll be too obvious and they'll get spotted right away. So they decided to go to the park and talk there.

"Ok, well, how are we going to do this?" Koichi asked.

"So, I think that we should pull things out of a hat and then that'll make things way better." Everyone looked at Shou who regretted opening his big mouth.

"Well, I think that we should have a vote, who wants to go to the digital world and face all the dangers?" Davis put up his hand and looked around. It seemed that nobody wanted to go to the digital world. "Ok, how bout staying here and try and help the digimon?" All but Takuya, Koji, Ken, TK and Shou lifted their hands up.

"You guys haven't lifted your hands, what are you thinking?" Kari asked. Takuya looked around then decided to speak his mind but Auroramon stepped in for him.

"I bet they're thinking that it isn't right to send Cody and Tommy since they're too young, they know that JP isn't up for it," And JP agreed with that. "And since JP and Miles are best friends, Miles won't go if JP doesn't. As for the others, it's their choice." Auroramon finished.

"Ok so the decision is that Cody, Tommy, JP and Miles are staying," Davis said.

"And Davis, Koji, Ken, TK, Shou and I are going to the digital world. Who else?" Takuya asked. Zoe raised her hand then Koichi. As for Yolei and Nami, they decided to stay. The only ones left to decide were Kari and Den and Den decided that he should stay then Shou had the same idea as well and decided to stay, just in case they needed the extra help. So then Kari decided to stay with Takuya and the others.

"Right ok so then the group that's staying is Cody, Tommy, JP, Miles, Yolei, Nami, Shou and Den are staying and Ken, Koji, Koichi, TK, Zoe, Kari, Davis and I are leaving." Takuya said making it clear and they all nodded and then went their separate ways.

****

Takuya, Davis and the others started to make their way to the school although they had to think of a plan to get inside without anyone seeing them.

"Great how do we get from here to there?" Zoe asked.

"Does anyone have any bright ideas?" Koichi asked them but nobody spoke up, nobody but Davis anyways.

"Ok, here's the plan." Davis started. "We send in Auroramon and Gatomon first and if anyone sees them they'll think of them as just animals. And then they'll check out the scenery first and then we'll move in after when they give the go ahead."

Auroramon and Gatomon nodded and then started to make their way past the gate and onto the school grounds. A couple of people working there saw them but didn't bother to take care of them at all. Once they were clear they called them in and they snuck their way although, Auroramon didn't bother to wait for them and went ahead so that they'll be safer.

Once inside she looked around and didn't see anyone and the others finally caught up with her. "Do you see anyone?" Patamon asked.

"Nope,"

"Well that's a good sign." Ken said but suddenly, Auroramon heard something.

"Wait," She said quietly.

"Aww, I hate it when she says wait." Takuya bursted out. "There's always something bad that comes after that."

"I hear someone coming." She said as her ears were in the air and she was listening attentively. "Just wait here and went I give the signal, run for it." She said and made a mad dash for the end of the hallway where they heard her barking like crazy then headed back in their direction. They were thinking that she was crazy but that was until they saw a janitor chasing her and when she passed them, she told them to go."

"Hey get back here you mutt!" He called out as he passed the kids. _Call me a mutt, good thing I'm doing this for the good of my friends otherwise I would kick your butt. _She thought then turned the corner towards the outside.

"Thank you Auroramon!" Davis said, Veemon agreed. "We owe her big time." And they were on their way to the computer lab but they had to hurry since Auroramon had met up with them and warned them that he was on his way back here after he lost her.

"Ok Davis, do your thing." Koji said.

Suddenly, they started to hear people making their way to the lab. "And hurry it up." Kari rushed him and he nodded as took out his D3.

"Digiport open." And they were all sucked into the digital world.

****

"Ok guys, we should start by looking for the digimon and trying to send them back." Shou said as Nami and Yolei agreed.

"Well, where should we start?" Tommy asked and everyone had no clue since they haven't seen a digimon since the Bakemon. Suddenly, they saw a huge cloud that made its way to the middle of the park. They decided to follow it but suddenly, they saw a group of digimon run by and decided to split into 2 groups. Shou, Yolei, Nami and JP decided to run after the cloud while Den, Miles, Tommy and Cody went after the digimon.

"Who are those digimon?" Cody asked.

"Those are Elecmon." Armadillomon responded.

"Ok, so what do you think the digimon are doing?" Den asked while Tommy slipped out of the bushes and walked up to them.

"Tommy what are you doing?" Miles called out for him to come back.

"Hey, I'm Tommy, we need to bring you guys back home." But the digimon looked terrified when he mentioned their home.

"What's wrong?" He crouched down as the other Elecmon started to calm down and the others came out of the bushes.

"Well, we've been forced to come here. Those Shadow Martials' henchmen have been transferring us to the human world and some of them were even turned evil by some sort of force." The first Elecmon said.

"And there are some digimon that are artificially made and they have a little bit of a difference in color." Another came up to them.

"Well, that explains why the digimon that we destroyed stopped controlling the others when we destroyed him." Concluded Miles. They promised that they'll be safe when they return to the digital world but they had to go back one way or another. The Elecmon didn't want to fight the Warriors so they agreed and followed them back to the place where they split with the others.

"Wonder what that cloud is doing?" Shou called while he was running after the cloud.

"Wait why are we chasing after it?" Asked Yoleil.

"Because that might be the digital field that Gennai described." Hawkmon answered. Suddenly, the field stopped and they ran right into it.

"Whoa! It's like the mini digital world inside of here." JP said.

"What's that?" Nami pointed to what looked like a small puff ball.

"That looks like... Piximon!" Yolei called out and started to run with Hawkmon at her heals. Once they reached him, the digital field disappeared.

"Hey. I heard about you, you were with that new group of digidestined that saved the digital world yet again." Piximon said.

"Yolei you know this digimon?" Shou asked.

"Yup,we heard from TK that he helped them on their first adventure. He trained them really hard especially Tai and Agumon but it actually seemed that they were doing his chores for him and he didn't feed them after he promised to." Yolei said and turned to Piximon.

"So Piximon, what brings you here?" Hawkmon asked.

"I was forced to by evil henchmen. They pushed me into the digital world and I couldn't fight back since I was outnumbered." Piximon explained. "Do you think you can help me get back?"

"Of course, that's what we're here for." Nami said.

"Well, we better meet up with the others about how we're going to get them back to the digital world." JP said and they started to run back and while they started to head back, they met more and more digimon which made them take even longer but as long as they find more of the escaped digimon, the better.

**It might be a bit short but I'm sorry about that.**

**If you have any comments or concerns just review please.**

**And thank you...**

**Momentai...**


	11. Chapter 11: Down to the Village We Go

**Here's another chapter for you guys...**

**Today, the peoples are going to face some things today**

**Takuya: Wow, haven't been here in a long time**

**Auroramon: Yah, your right.**

**Kari: This is pretty interesting being here talking but it's pretty weird.**

**Gatomon: Can we just get on with this**

**Veemon: Spoil-sport**

**Gatomon:What?!?**

**Veemon: Nothing! (looks away)**

**Also, there's a poll on my account that's asking if you want to see a pic of Auroramon but if not then you don't have to since I would feel the same way but this is for the people who want to... that's all**

**Tommy: Disclaimer, momentai35 doesn't own us or the digimon except for her OC's and please vote!!!**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: Down to the Village We Go

"Well, is this all the digimon that we've found?" Yolei asked the group after they met up with the others.

"Yup." Tommy said as he introduced them to the Elecmon.

"Yup, yup, it seems that more digimon, than I, have been banished to the Human World." Piximon said. "Ok, so do you digidestined have a way for us to make it back to the digital world?" but the digidestined really didn't know how since they didn't have the digital world on their computer.

"Well, maybe we could go and see Izzy." Cody said and the warriors had no idea who they were talking about.

"Who?" Miles asked in curiosity.

"He was another digidested, or former." Hawkmon said.

"There are more digidestined than us even around the world." Cody said.

"So even here in Japan than?" Shou asked.

"You got that right." Armadillomon said and they started run toward Izzy's house making sure that no one sees the digimon.

"Luckily Piximon had a cloaking type thing going on for the digimon so that we don't have to hide them." JP said happily.

****

"Wow, what happened here?" Zoe examined the desert like area. It looked deserted and very empty.

"It feels like we've been here before." Koji had the feeling.

"Please don't tell me that all of the digimon in this area are back in the real world." Davis groaned.

"Don't worry Davis, I'm sure the others are doing their job and trying to get all the digimon back here." Veemon tried to cheer his partner up. Auroramon smiled but still didn't look satisfied with what she was seeing.

"Hey Gatomon, what do you think we should do?" Kari asked. Gatomon looked puzzled on where they should start but with Davis leading them, it was most definitely that they were going to find trouble eventually, she thought that they should just keep walking and everyone agreed.

They all made their way with Davis and Veemon taking the lead, with Auroramon and Takuya after. TK knew that Gatomon's suggestion of just walking and looking around was her way of making sure that they'll eventually get things done when Davis gets them into trouble.

"Well, I have no idea where this area is. Or even if we've ever been here before." Ken said.

"And what's with these tracks?" Gatomon and Patamon looked by the edge. When they warriors got a look at them, they brightened up.

"Those are trailmon tracks aren't they!" Koichi exclaimed.

"Hold it! What's a Trailmon?" Davis asked.

"A Trailmon is a train type digimon that's been giving us a ride around the digital world on our adventures." A voice said from a distance.

"That sounds like Bokomon!" Auroramon said as she turned and saw the white and the yellow digimon making their way towards them on their friend Worm.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Zoe came up to them.

"We had some stuff to do." Neemon said.

"It's good to see you worm." Takuya and Auroramon came up to their Trailmon friend.

"You too kid. And that was some race that we had before, that's something that I'll never forget you know."

"Me nethier." "Me too." Auroramon and Takuya were catching up with their old friend then introduced the digidestined to Worm, the trailmon.

"It's good to finally meet the one and only digidestined and the digimon that helped them." He said.

"Right back at ya bit fella!" Veemon said. Auroramon then came up to worm.

"Hey Worm, would you mind a couple of passengers to tag along?" she said in a cheerful yet pleading voice.

"Sure, hop on. All abord!" They thanked worm then got on but there was still something puzzling that was still bugging Takuya.

"Hey Worm? Do you know what happened here in the digital world?"

"Well, them Shadow Martials had something to do with it. Although it isn't them who physically do all the dirty work." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Gatomon and Kari looked out the window to see worm.

"Aren't the Shadow Martials doing all the damage or.." TK started.

"Are they using other digimon to do their dirty work for them." Patamon finished, TK looked at Patamon with a 'that's what I was going to say' look. Patamon shrugged then went back inside to where Zoe, Ken, Wormmon and the twins were sitting and resting.

"So where are we headed anyways?" Kari asked Worm.

"Well, I'm headed for the Koromon village." Worm said.

"Cool, we'll check things out there." Ken said.

"Yah we haven't been there in a long time!" TK said to Kari, Patamon and Gatomon who all nodded in agreement.

"It'll be good to see Koromon again too." Davis jumped in.

"The last time we were there, there were more than Koromon wandering around." Koji said.

"Oh yah, there were also Garbomon living there too." Zoe said. "Although they said something about being there after the Koromon then started to live together."

"Wow that's interesting." Kari said. "but what are Garbomon?" Bokomon then stood up and was about to explain his theory but Koichi beat him to the punch.

"Well, they're the In-training form of Auroramon." He said then looked at Bokomon with a sorry look on his face as Bokomon stood in the corner, upset. Suddenly, Worm came to a complete stop which caused Takuya, TK, Kari and Davis to fall, luckily for Ken, Zoe and the twins, they didn't tip over since they were sitting down.

"Hey Worm, what was that for buddy?!?" Takuya yelled out the window.

"Sorry kid but I just remembered that I have an errand to run so this is your stop." He told him then threw them all off and shot off before they could hear their complaints.

"Thanks alot bud!" Veemon said a bit annoyed then brightened up again. "So where's the Village again?" He looked over the horizon to where the Trailmon disappeared.

"Veemon, you're looking the wrong way." Davis pointed behind his and they saw little huts and a clearing in the center.

"Right, I knew that." Veemon sweatdropped and everyone fell, anime style. Just then a Koromon and Garbomon then came up to them and then recognized them.

"Hey you're the Legendary Warriors and digidestined." They both said in unison then took them all in and invited them for diner.

"Hey it's good to see you all again." Auroramon said as the others started to eat.

"As to you great one." A Koromon said.

"Let's not get to formal, just call me Auroramon." She said as she noticed Veemon and the others having the same problem which made her giggle a bit.

"So," TK started. "Has there been anything going on, anything weird or bizarre?" TK asked them.

"Well, there have been mysterious flying digimon flying around casting huge shadows around our small village. Does that say anything?" A Garbomon said and just as she finished, a shadow flew by the entrance of the hut. The Warriors and digidestined rushed outside and saw 2 Birdramon and a Garudamon circling the village. Takuya told the digimon to hide for cover and the Koromon and Garbomon led by Bokomon and Neemon went back into the huts.

"Hey wait, does that Garudamon have a funny color to you?" Gatomon called out to the digimon.

"Kinda, is he suppose to have a purple stripe around his wings?" Veemon observed.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at Veemon since they remembered what Garudamon looked like.

"So that means he's a fake!" Auroramon said remembering the Tyrannomon that had a different color than the others. "Let's get him!" she called and they all started to charge, the legendary warriors decided to stay and protect the village from the Birdramon while the digimon destroy the Garudamon.

"Over here you over sized chicken!" Veemon said trying to catch the attention of Garudamon which worked as he started to charge toward Veemon who had a smirk on his face.

"Look out!" Auroramon and Gatomon said playfully as they launched their attacks together.

**Lightning Paw**

**Thunder Kick**

They hit the Garudamon and Auroramon caught Gatomon as they started to glide toward the ground although Garudamon didn't appreciate being pelted with electric attacks.

**Vee- Headbutt**

Veemon saved them by tackling the giant bird but got tackled back but luckily, Wormmon got his back.

"This is going to be hard." Patamon concluded as the Gatomon and Auroramon nodded.

**Wonder what's going to happen**

**Will they find out what's up with the wrong colored digimon?**

**You'll have to find out next time...**

**And sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**Momentai...**


	12. Chapter 12:GreatBattles for GreatReasons

**Sorry it's taking so long**

**I get the weirdest projects in my socials class**

**I have to make a blog which is weird but anyways**

**Back to the story**

**I'll catch you up...**

**Shou and the others are on their way to meet the other digidestined **

**while the others in the digital world have made it back to the Koromon/ Garbomon village but now their battling 2 birdramon and a Garudamon with strange color tones... **

**although they still can't digivolve. **

**What'll happen, you'll have to read on**

**Plus, there's a surprise waiting for you and it has something to do with Davis' wish in one of the former chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't how digimon for any means necessary... but I wish I did.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: Great Battles, for Great Reasons

"Right, you guys, we can't hurt these Birdramon." Agunimon said trying to defend the village and the other digidestined inside the huts from the fiery attacks.

"So what do we do?" Kumamon said while putting out the flames that made contact with a few huts.

"We stall until Auroramon and the others get the job done." Lobomon said as he hit back the Meteors at the giant birds. Meanwhile, Beetlemon and Lowemon covered the places around the village while Kazemon protected them from the air. _Hurry guys_ She thought silently to the digimon.

"Ok, Patamon you move in for a sec." He nodded as Auroramon came back down the village and as she ran she called out to Veemon. "Veemon, your incharge and don't do anything reckless while I'm gone." Veemon nodded but Gatomon didn't look so sure but she went along with even if she was a bit scarred by Auroramon's decision to make Veemon in charge but she still did as she was told.

As Auroramon ran into the hut past Agunimon, she caught up with Davis and rapidly asked him if he tried the Digi-Egg of Courage. Although he didn't understand her at first so she had to go a bit slower then he finally understood and shook his head.

"Well, then you come with me." She said and Davis started to run out as if trying to catch up with Ken on the soccer field.

****

"Alright it's working so far." Hawkmon said inside the bubble with Piximon, the Elecmon and Armadillomon.

"Yah, but there isn't very much room in here can we hurry it up a bit you guys." Armadillomon said.

"Keep your shell on we're here, I think." Shou looked at Yolei and Cody who nodded. Den, Miles and Nami didn't really look sure about meeting the other digidestined but Tommy seemed to be excited.

"So, there really are more than us in the world, that's pretty cool." Tommy gleefully.

Cody nodded. "But they can't digivolve like you guys can." Cody said which made the five kids feel a bit special.

"Ok, we should go and see if he's inside." Yolei said running up to the door and knocking really loudly yelling Izzy's name. "Hey Izzy! Are you there?!?"

Then Izzy popped his head out of the window and signalled for Yolei to keep it down. "Yolei, sh, my parents are still here and..." He paused as he looked around for their digimon. "Where are your digimon?"

"Hiding." Cody said. "May we come in?" He said politely then Izzy apologized then came to the door to let them in.

"Hey guys, and who are your friends?" He wondered. Then Tommy came forward.

"I'm Tommy, that's Shou, Nami, Den, and Miles."

"Nice to meet you but where are your partners?" Another voice came in and they saw a Red Bug like digimon.

"Who's that?" Nami seemed to be creeped out by the digimon. Izzy looked confused for a second then remembered that these kids don't have digimon partners so then they had no personal contact with any digimon.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, this is Tentomon, my digimon partner." He smiled as he looked down at his long time friend.

"Oh, Izzy forgot about me... again!" He said feeling sad then Tommy came up to him and the two became fast friends like long lost brothers or something.

"So what brings you guys to my house? And where are the others?" Izzy questioned them.

"Geez, if I knew there was going to be a pop quiz involved, I would of just stayed at school during the break." Shou said part to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's rude." Nami said smacking him and leaving a huge bump on his head. _For a girl, she punches hard..._ Shou thought painfully and imagined how she would do in a boxing match, _A win by a knock out_ Shou smirk and laughed to himself then received another blow at the top of his head.

"That's still being rude..." She said to him. "Listen to what Izzy has to say!" She yelled at Shou.

Izzy giggled about how the two were arguing with each other. _I wish Sora could keep Tai in line like that._ He thought then went back to Yolei's question. "Well, Yolei, I'm pretty certain that you could open the digiport like you did last time but this time, you'll need a D-Tector along with the D-3. I'm not sure what happened exactly but when Tai tried it when I asked him to, nothing happened so that's my theory."

"Thanks Izzy, we owe you big time. Now can we use your computer?" Den asked. Izzy nodded in response and Den and Cody both took out their devices and pointed to the computer.

**Digiport open**

They said in unison and sooner than you knew it, the digimon were transmitted back into the digital world.

"Thank you for all of your wonderful help!" Piximon said before he disappeared fully.

****

"Okay Auroramon we're here, now what was it that you wanted me to do?" Davis asked as he took cover from the burst of flames crashing down toward them.

"I've already explained it about a hundred times, you know how Veemon and the others can't digivolve right?" Davis nodded his head in understanding, "Well, the only way is probably to do the digi armor energize right?" Davis then got up and finally understood.

"Okay, now I'm catching your drift. Veemon!" He called out to his partner and he took out his D-terminal.

**Digi armor energize**

**Veemon digivolve to Veemon...**

"No! It didn't work!" Davis said.

"That was our last chance!" Auroramon said.

"NO! It can't end this way, there's just got to be some other way to beat these guys, but what?!? Just give me a sign!!!" Davis yelled out into the air. Suddenly, his D3 started to glow as if it had a mind of its own. Just then, Davis started to feel a surge of power flowing through his mind and as TK, Kari and the others made their way over to where Davis was, they saw streams of light coming towards him and Veemon.

**Digivolution, Cross DNA**

Davis and Veemon suddenly started to merge together to form a humanoid digimon. He had a helmet with the ears of Veemon, along with a dark blue suit with Ex-Veemon hand like gloves plus a light blue sword on his back with a shield with the crest of courage on it.

"Who's that digimon?" Ken asked.

"And where did Davis go?" Kari said a bit worried.

"Well, according to my book, he is a Soul Warrior, made from a human and partner digimon."

"So what you're saying is that that is Davis and Veemon right now?" Ken asked. Bokomon nodded then continued.

"And according to the legend, they are the ones who have defeated great evil from their passed times, defeating one villain after another, they were unbeatable until they faced a great opponent known as Arkadimon." Bokomon stopped as everyone gasped at the thought of Arkadimon, they still have no idea who he was but have heard of terrible things.

"Keep going Bokomon." Kari urged him.

"Well, they had no other option to defeat him so they gave up their whole selves to save the digiworld from being corrupted. And that's exactly what they did. So until this day, no digimon has ever seen a Soul Warrior up until now and the warrior that you see in front of you is known as Couragemon, the Soul of bravery and truth."

"You're going down you imposter." Couragemon said and leaped into the air in a single bounce. "Now take this." He pulled out his sword and pointed it to the sun.

**Dragon Spear**

The attack was made of fire with a single dragon diving swiftly toward its target as it made a direct hit on the chest of the Garudamon. The Garudamon gave out an irritable cry just as it dissolved into nothing. Couragemon landed in front of the digidestined and then dedigivolved back into two individual souls, Davis and Veemon who were passed out.

Their friends came rushing to their aids and brought them back into the village. Takuya and the others were waiting for them there as they saw Davis and Veemon being carried they rushed over into the huts and made beds for them to rest on. While those two were dozing off, TK, Kari and Ken all explained about the past events on how Davis and Veemon merged to form a Soul Warrior, Couragemon, who was a past warrior like the legendary warriors. Then Davis started to get up slowly looking at his surroundings as he and Veemon got up and wondered what happened. They explained it once again and Davis stared at them, open mouthed in disbelief.

"After all that's happened my head is starting to hurt." TK rubbed his head as Kari and Ken agreed. "All this talk about Legendary Warriors and now Soul Warriors, I mean how many different kinds of warriors were there in the past." He asked as they all looked toward Bokomon.

Bokomon, who was starting to feel the pressure build up, was looking frantically inside the book that he carries around constantly and found of nothing else of warriors, all he found was the Legendary Warriors, the Soul Warriors and the Shadow Warriors.

"Wait, who are the Shadow Warriors?" Koji asked.

"Well, they're what we call today the Shadow Martials." Bokomon said in a depressing voice. He started to explain to the group that they didn't used to be bad, as a matter of fact, they used to be a part of the 3 clans of warriors although, under the influence of Arkadimon has corrupted them into thinking evil and becoming his minions so therefore have changed their names to the Shadow Martials."

"Yup, that popping noise you hear is my brain starting to explode." Koichi said sarcastically which kind of surprised everyone, he didn't really seem to be the sarcastic type. Although he has been spending a lot of time with Koji so maybe he's been rubbing off his knowledge onto Koichi but other than that, he's pretty much the same.

Takuya then made his way over to Davis who still felt a bit dazed, partly from the fight and from Bokomon's explanations. "So how you feeling buddy?" Takuya asked followed by his crooked smile.

"I've been better." He smirked at Takuya.

"Well, you got your wish." Takuya smiled at him but Davis had no idea what he was talking about. "Remember when we were looking for Zoe's spirit and you made a wish that you could fight with Veemon someday, side by side." Davis slowly started to remember and gave him a look to continue on. "Well, you said that you wished that you could fight alongside Veemon so that you didn't feel as helpless as you thought you were but now look at you, passing out after turning into the warrior of your dreams." Takuya said and Davis fell anime style.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Davis said and Takuya gave him a 'no problem' kind of look but they both still wondered how and what did Arkadimon do to get the original Shadow Warriors to come over to his side.

**How did Arkadimon get them on his side.**

**Will Davis and Veemon find out how not to pass out after a battle?**

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded, it's just that it's almost the end of school and my teachers are piling it up.**

**And if you want an explanation on why they can't digivolve, then tune in next time.**

**Momentai...**


	13. Chapter 13: Meetings to Come

**Here's the next chapter for you guys**

**Hope you like my Soul Warriors**

**More to come **

**Plus the explanation for the reason **

**why the digimon can't digivolve on their own**

**Oh and the Soul Warriors are about 4'9" to 5' 7"**

**And I'm sorry again on how long it takes me to upload story chapters....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my character and warriors, **

**I wish I owned it though!!!**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Meetings to Come

"Wait I don't get anything that that guy Izzy said!" Shou said sitting on the park bench as they all watch the sky turn red and waiting for the others to come back. Hopefully, they came through the laptop that Izzy loaned them.

"I'm getting pretty tired of waiting." Yolei started to complain as Nami tried to calm her down with some of her breathing exercises.

"I am too, Yolei, but it's important that the others came through this laptop otherwise they'll be locked in school." Miles said oddly matured.

"Wow, that was pretty insightful Miles." Nami praised as he started to blush a lot and accepted it. Den rolled his eyes as he noticed a change on the screen of the laptop, he pushed his glasses back a bit to see if he was seeing something or just seeing things. It turned out to be something.

"What's that?" He and the others got in closer till they got clobbered by digimon and kids all at once.

"So, how was your day?" Davis joked as he remained in the middle of the pile while Nami, Yolei, Cody and Tommy watched from the bench and held in their laughter.

"Well, since they're here, I have to run now. See ya!" Yolei called out and started to run home with Cody, Hawkmon and Armadillomon following. Takuya and the others wondered why they ended up in the park instead of at school and Tommy, who was very excited, explained about how there were other digidestined only not like them and how they can now transport from anywhere they want as long as there's a computer and a D3 plus D-tector combination.

"That's exciting." Auroramon said from Takuya's shoulder. "So when do we get to meet these so called other digidestined?" She asked.

"In time." TK and Kari both agreed then promised them that they'll introduce them to everyone except for Mimi who's still in America. Meanwhile, Shou and the others then came up to them and asked the same question about what went on in the digital world.

"Well, there were these evil digimon like the tyrannomon that we ran into the other day except they were different colors again although the 2 'henchmen' were real and under some sort of spell so Davis and Veemon Cross DNA Digivolved to a Soul Warrior called Couragemon and there are 6 main warriors all together. Anyways, they defeated the dark digimon and the two others were back to their regular selves." JP explained and took a deep breath after he finished.

"And so far, all we know is that the false colored digimon are somehow controlling the other digimon that are their followers." Koji said.

"And those digimon might be the reason why the digimon can't digivolve." Koichi added in after his brother.

Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon and Wormmon were all just sitting around until Davis came over and told Veemon that they're going home. Veemon agreed but then suddenly dedigivolved into Demi-Veemon while the others remained the same.

"What happened?" Davis said as he suddenly started to feel faint again.

"Davis you alright?" Zoe asked as Takuya and JP came to his aid.

"Just sleepy." He answered and Demi-Veemon jumped into his back pack.

"You should probably get home." Takuya said then Kari and TK came over and volunteered to take him home since his house was just on the way to theirs.

"Alrighty then." Takuya said and signalled Tommy that they were leaving now. Takuya usually drops off Tommy at his house then goes off with JP while the twins and Zoe go off in another direction.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Ken called with Wormmon on his shoulder and headed for the train station. _And feel better Davis._ He thought to himself.

"Ok Davis, are you sure you don't want us to walk you over to the door?" Kari asked concerned as TK jumped a bit at how caring she was toward Davis.

"No really, I'm ok, I just need a good night's rest, that's all." He smiled and then walked off a bit slowly but finally reached the door and waved back to Kari and TK while Demi-Veemon did the same to Gatomon and Patamon.

When Kari reached her house, she told her brother all about today's adventure that she had with her friends. He thought that it was very exciting to hear and when her mom over heard, she said that her imagination hasn't changed a single bit since about 4 years ago. Luckily their mom didn't believe in what she called fairy tales and as for Tai, he agreed to meet the new digidestined tomorrow night at the park benches like they always do.

TK did the same for Matt and he agreed on the spot willing to meet the Warriors. He even agreed to call everyone and tell them to meet them there at the park benches like he and Tai had planned. TK couldn't believe how enthusiastic Matt was being. He had never seen this side of his brother before which made him feel a little awkward.

The next day, they decided to split into the same teams as before, Shou, Den, Miles, Nami, Tommy, Cody and Yolei stay and hunt for digimon that slip through the worlds. While everyone else goes back to the digital world to investigate the fake digimon.

****

**Digiport open**

Davis and Takuya said in unison and it turns out that Izzy was right, you can transport to anywhere you want to go as long as you have the 2 digivices.

"Well, we're back, so what do we do first?" JP asked looking around. They seem to have landed in a forest.

"Well, this looks intriguing." Gatomon purred.

"So far so good, let's check out where this path takes us." TK suggested and since no one else knew what to do, they all agreed.

****

"Okay so where should we go today?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I think we should check out the recent places where digimon were seen" but before that we should check on the others." Izzy said after coming from the store that they just passed by. Tentomon, who still didn't remember how he got to the real world was still in disguise. As for the others, they passed them by as dogs and parrots.

"So who are these 'others' that you guys are talking about?" Nami asked.

"The other digidestined, they have digimon partners as well." Cody explained.

"And there are at least 4 others here in Japan while Mimi is in America and you already know TK, Kari and Izzy were the rest." Yolei included.

"That's very interesting." Miles said half interested. Den was more interested in meeting the other so called digidestined. Izzy called them all before hand and so that they could meet in the park so that the others could meet them but for now, they all went over to Tai and Kari's house.

"Hey guys, come on in. My mom isn't here right now so you don't have to worry about any unidentified food items." Tai informed as they started to pile in. "Everyone's already here." He showed them as they all got greeted by older students.

"Hey, I'm Matt Ishida, that's Sora Takenouchi and Joe Kido." Matt said. "And this is Gabumon."

"Biyomon! Nice to meet you."

"Agumon!"

"And I'm Gomamon."

"And as Izzy told you, Mimi and her partner Palmon are in America."

****

"Right, so where are we again?" Takuya asked looking around at what looked like the same familiar trees that they've been passing for the 10th time that day.

"Well, according to my calculations, we're lost!" Auroramon yelled at Davis who still had a bad sense of direction.

"Well, don't blame me, TK was the one I was following." TK started to blush since he knew that Davis was right. Suddenly, Koji, JP, Ken and Koichi all came up to TK.

"I guess mr. Smartness isn't as smart as we thought." JP said teasing him.

Zoe, Kari, Takuya and Davis along with their digimon were suddenly swallowed up by the ground and fell into the unknown darkness.

TK and the others came to the edge of the hole and looked down into and called out.

"Hey are you guys ok? Patamon fly down and see what happened." TK said.

"We're fine!" The voice sounded like Davis. Davis cross DNA digivolved and saved half of them while BurningGreymon got everyone else.

"Don't worry, I'm coming." BurningGreymon called out and flew up and got everybody else.

Even though having BurningGreymon here was convenient, there was something that troubled Auroramon and it was something that she had to burst out. "How did BurningGreymon get here!?!?" She exclaimed and brought a good point. How did Takuya obtain his beast spirit?

"Everyone, check your D-tectors." Koji called and they all checked, this made much sense to the Digidestined as it did to the Warriors.

"Hey, MetalKabuterimon is back!" JP rubbed his D-tector against his face. Zoe's face lit up too.

"And so is Zephyrmon!"

"Congrats Z!" Kari gazed over her should and looked into the screen of her D-tector.

"She's beautiful." Gatomon admired. It seemed that everyone got their beast spirit back but it seemed that they just appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, isn't this nice!" a Shriek came from the collapsing skylight from above.

"Minervamon!" Auroramon could recognize that demon lady anywhere.

"Miss me?" She smirked and rested her gaze on Couragemon. "So, is that the almighty Couragemon in the flesh? The first time I've seen a Soul Warrior in a while, now don't tell me that you all are the Soul Warrior Descendents." She said as if she wasn't surprised.

"Well, actually..." JP started but everyone nudged him to keep it down.

"Oh, so that's it! You pipsqueaks haven't obtained your momentum and since your digimon can't digivolve thanks to our artificially made digimon from the Nailand earth." (Nai= dead) she said as the digimon gasped.

"Are we missing something Wormmon?" Ken asked.

"Well, the Nailands are the banished lands of the digital world and it's the deadest place around." He explained.

"So that's why the digimon are unable to digivolve when those fake digimon running loose." Kari said angrily looking at Gatomon.

"Too bad you can't do it now!" Minervamon charged at the kids but was blocked by Couragemon who got hit against the wall.

"Davis!"

"Oh no... you shouldn't have done that." BurningGreymon glared at the female shaman who floated gracefully back to the ground.

"What are you going to do about it boy?" she dared.

**Pyro Barrage**

He pummelled her as she screamed in anger. When the smoke cleared, her hair was all messed up and her face was burning red. "I'm going to delete you!" She grabbed her sword and charge rapidly at Takuya.

**Madness Merry-go-round**

She whipped him toward the ceiling then appeared as fast as the eye can see straight into his face. She smiled evilly as she grabbed her sword once more but before her attack Takuya's heart seemed to beat slower right before her attack, _You have pretty eyes, too bad I have to kill you..._ She whispered as she slashed him toward the ground.

**Strike Roll**

Takuya slammed into the ground with his fractal code surrounding him. "Awe, is that all the big bad Beast Spirit have for me? Pathetic." She announced as she lifted her sword into the air and was about to strike until...

**Vee-Cannon **

Couragemon blasted then clenched his side with pain as he dedigivolved back to Davis and Veemon. _Now what do we do? Now they're both out of commission. _Kari wondered. _If only there was some way I could help them, but without Patamon I'm powerless._ TK wished that he could help but how?

Just then, Kari and TK's digivices started to glow and power started to flow through them as if they had a new hope.

"What is this sudden power?" Minervamon was blinded by the pure, cleansing light and as she was distracted, the twins retrieved Takuya and brought him back to the safety of his friends. As for Davis, that last strike that Minervamon pulled on him knocked him straight out.

**Digivolution, Patamon, Cross DNA**

**Shinnenmon the soul of Belief and Faith**

**Digivolution, Gatomon, Cross DNA**

**Lustromon the soul of Radiance and Brightness **

Ken pulled out his D3 to gather some information on those two. "Shinnenmon, Soul Warrior of Hope, special attack Holy Crescent, Lustromon, Soul Warrior of Light, special attack Luminescent Crest."

Sinnenmon had a golden helmet with the wings of patamon on top of them that covered his eyes with Angemon wings on his back. His suit was yellow and he had a golden staff with the crest of hope on the ball and another pair of Patamon's wings sticking out of either end of the ball.

"Now you shall feel my wrath and pay for your misdoings." Sinnenmon claimed and drew power from the hope of his friends as they hoped that he'll succeed in defeating the digimon that sent the evil digimon to destroy them.

**Holy Crescent**

Minervamon shrieked again in agonizing pain as she got hit with a small taste of the power of the digidestined.

"Now it's my turn." Lustromon said. She had a light purple suit on with a darker shade of purple gloves with the crest of Light on them and the same color below knee boots with rings around them. She had long brown hair with a white head band around her head and long pointed Cat ears sticking out of her head and Gatomon's tail behind her.

**Luminescent Crest**

But before the attack could make contact with Minervamon, she jumped out of the hole and glared back at the digidestined. "You'll rue the day that you have crossed my path. This time you were lucky but next time not so much... if there is a next time." She smirked and disappeared into thin air.

Kari and TK both reverted back to their separate selves then went back over to their friends. "Are they ok?" Kari looked them concerned. Koji nodded and said that their stabilized but just need rest.

"So how are we going to get out of this cave?" Auroramon looked above them and saw that it was too far to jump and to smooth to climb.

"Leave that to us." Zoe and the guys stood up and took out their D-tectors.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**KendoGarurumon**

**Zephyrmon**

**JagerLowemon**

Zephyrmon picked up the two guys plus some digimon while the twins carried everyone else.

"Well, we have to go and meet the others, come on." Veemon said.

"Alright."Ken said. Although, Ken was concerned about something, now everyone except him could use the Cross DNA Digivolution except him, excluding Yolei and Cody since they weren't there with them. _I'll Cross DNA someday... I just want to be useful..._

**Will Ken get his wish to use the Cross DNA to become a Soul Warrior**

**Find out next time...**

**I'm really hoping that this story will run for more than 20 chapters so just hang in there.**

**I really want to start another new story so I might soon....**

**Watch out for new polls coming out cuz you'll get to vote on which story I should start on when I get to the halfway point of this story...**

**Momentai**


	14. Chapter14:Shadow Martials True Intention

**Hey guys, **

**Let's just see who's on the list to become a Soul Warrior**

**Cody, Yolei and finally Ken**

**Wonder what they'll turn into...**

**You'll find out today as we unravel the mystery that is **

**The Soul Warriors...**

**And before I forget, don't forget to vote on my poll for which story that you want to read next... for results, you'll just have to tune in and wait to see what comes up.**

**The second place one will be the one that comes up next**

**So please vote!!!**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14: Shadow Martials' True Intentions

"Ah, we're finally back home." JP said as he helped Davis to the on the park bench. Takuya was awake slightly awake but still warn out.

"Well, don't rest yet..." Kari said as she noticed that it was practically evening. That meant that it was time to meet everyone at the park playground. "We should go and meet the others." She said to TK.

The kids made their way towards the playground where they found the former digidestined all hanging around with the other kids.

"Hey guys!" Kari and Zoe said as they walked in. Tai was the first to notice Davis and Takuya and he signalled for Matt to come with him. Tai took Davis out of JP's arms as did Matt to Koji and Koichi as he took Takuya and they both laid them on the bench and Joe rapidly came over to them.

"What happened to Davis and Takuya?" Tai asked as Joe as he examined the two.

"Wait how does your brother know Takuya?" Zoe asked.

"They all play on the same soccer league." Kari smiled sweetly.

"Should have known." Koji smirked and looked over to see his brother watching Joe as he tried to figure out what was wrong with them.

"So what are you doing, Joe right?" Koichi looked over Joe's shoulder as he kind of looked surprised to see that Koichi was watching him.

"Well, I'm testing if any of their bones or muscles were damaged." Joe said and went back to work. _He's so cool..._ Thought Koichi as his eyes gleamed with admiration. _Oh boy..._ Koji thought.

"Ow, that hurts." Davis said as he started to slowly wake up. Everyone was surprised to see him up so fast. Joe was the most surprised out of them all, "Davis, are you feeling alright?"

"Never better." He said as Veemon came by and hugged him. "Wait why aren't you Demi-Veemon?"

"I don't know." Veemon said as he looked around. "Now that you mention it," Veemon looked around to see Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

"Maybe it's a side effect of the Nailand digimon." Agumon jumped.

"How did you hear about that?" JP asked.

"Izzy told us, he got a message from TK that explained what that Minervamon told you guys."

"You know Minervamon?" Auroramon jumped down from the bench where Takuya and Davis laid.

"Of course I do, all digimon know of the Shadow Martials." Biyomon said.

"By the way, who are you? I've never seen a digimon like you before." Tentomon observed her.

"Auroramon, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Then Zoe introduced herself and all of her other friends that went on the adventure as did Sora for herself, her friends and their digimon.

"I love how you all have digimon, just like Takuya although, Takuya's the only one anyways." Tommy said.

"Although, it must be pretty cool and way more fun to Spirit Evolve too." Tai said as he knelt down to Tommy's height. Tommy smiled proudly since he thought that an older kid thought that it was pretty cool what he and his friends could do that no one else could.

"Well, it's getting late..." Takuya said as Auroramon fell half asleep on his shoulder. "Come on Tommy, I'll drop you off." He said as Tommy nodded and JP came to their side as well so that he doesn't walk alone then said goodbye to Tai.

"We must be off too." Tai said to Kari who agreed with Gatomon in her arms.

"I think it's time for a catnap." Gatomon purred. So Tai, Kari, Davis and their digimon went back home in one direction while TK, Matt, Yolei and Cody went another direction and the others went across the park towards their houses.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Yolei yelled out before everyone disappeared in their separate directions.

Tai and the others were making their way toward Davis' house as they rounded the bend but suddenly got intercepted by a moving cloud.

"What's that?" Agumon wondered.

"A Digital Field." Davis cried out as the cloud engulfed them in the thickness. Veemon suddenly appeared from Demi-Veemon.

"Who's there!" Veemon yelled out into what seemed empty.

"It's just a cloud right? I mean we could just walk out of here right?" Tai asked them but Kari urged him to stay since she didn't want her brother to experiment the idea of leaving a digital field. Suddenly, something knocked Davis and Veemon off their feet and started to swerve around them.

"What's going on?" Gatomon asked as she shielded her head from the menace.

"I have no idea." Kari said as the thing started to stop.

"Wait I recognize that thing, it's HoneyBeemon." Agumon said. "They're suppose to be friendly little creatures who don't really mean any harm but why are they here?"

"That doesn't matter." Davis said as Veemon charged for the bug digimon.

**Vee Headbutt**

****

As for the others, they were having similar activities going on. Takuya, Tommy and JP were having a disadvantage against some Palmon who were whipping them with their Poison Ivy, TK and the others were attacked by Bearmon who pelted them with rocks off the ground and Zoe, the twins and everyone else were just walking happily as they walked home in the quiet night. I guess they weren't attacked since they were in a large group and would have outnumbered and over power the digimon.

"What did we ever do to you?" Davis yelled out to the HoneyBeemon who smirked then answered the question.

"You have humiliated the Shadow Queen, Minervamon, so you shall pay." He called out.

"Well, that doesn't give you the right to do such a thing, attacking us like this." Kari called out but it didn't seem to listen as he was about to launch his attack.

"Come on Veemon, Kari, Gatomon, let's take them down DNA style." Davis cried.

"But Davis, is it even possible to use the Cross DNA digivolution?" Gatomon asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Tai came to their side as encouragement.

"Yah, if there's anyone that can do it, you guys can!" Agumon cheered them on.

**Digivolution, Veemon, Cross DNA**

**Couragemon, the soul of Bravery and Truth**

**Digivolution, Gatomon, Cross DNA**

**Lustromon, the soul of Radiance and Brightness**

"So what do you guys have against us anyways?" Auroramon called out to the Palmon who were brown instead of green and had purple, they could tell that they were the phony Nailand digimon.

"We have our orders to destroy the other warrior clans and that includes you Legendaries." One Palmon said.

"And their plan is to destroy you others so that they'll be the dominate Warrior Clan! Ha ha ha!" Another Palmon blurted out only to get hit by the last Palmon who exclaimed that he wasn't suppose to reveal their masters' dark and evil plans.

"So that's the idea." Takuya said as he looked at Tommy and JP.

"But do you think we could spirit evolve in a digital field?" JP asked Takuya and Auroramon who both exchanged glances.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Auroramon smiled.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

**Kumamon**

**Beetlemon**

"It worked!" Kumamon shouted excitedly.

"Now let's take down these imposters." Agunimon said as they all agreed then leaped into battle.

As for TK and them, they just went through the same idea as Takuya's group and found out that the Shadow Martials' evil plan is to eliminate all of them so that they could rule without any interruptions.

They also found out that they could Cross DNA in the digital field like Veemon and Davis did.

**Digivolution, Patamon, Cross DNA**

**Shinnenmon, the soul of Belief and Faith**

"Now it's on!" Yolei called out as Hawkmon and Armadillomon tried to find an escape route.

"There's just gotta be some way to get out of this Digital Field." Cody said quietly.

**Sorry if it's pretty short but that`s all the time that I had**

**And don't forget to vote like I said in the beginning**

**Don't forget to review to please **

**And I promise that the next one will be coming soon**

**And more is coming during the summer too so stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15:Vacation to the Digital World

**Here's the next chapter**

**The one that I promised that would come as soon as I can**

**Wonder how the battles are going, **

**All of that is coming up today**

**Or right now when you continue to read**

**But enough of me talking,**

**I'll give you the poll update,**

**Right now, It's between Tamers02 and Frontier Movie**

**They're both at 50% right now so if you want to vote **

**You should vote now!!!**

**And that's if you want me to update soon....**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15: Vacation to the Digital World

"Well, what do you kiddies have planned?" HoneyBeemon taunted them.

"This, go Agumon." Couragemon said as Agumon fired his attack as a distraction.

**Pepper Breath**

The HoneyBeemon dodged the attack then yelled out as if that attack was going to stop him. _Wow, this Soul Warrior stuff is pretty amazing, even Kari and Gatomon can do it. Just hope this doesn't mean that they'll be put in more dangerous stuff._ Tai thought as he wondered about all the things that they've been through 4 years ago and how they always got into more trouble the more power they gained.

"Come on Lustromon, let's do it now!" Couragemon called. She nodded and ran to the other side of the HoneyBeemon.

**Luminescent Crest**

Lustromon created a powerful surge of light on the back of the HoneyBeemon and he flew to the ground.

"There we got you, so give up now." Couragemon said standing over the little digimon.

"Never." He said and disappeared into a worm hole.

The two Warriors dedigivolved as Tai and Agumon went over to the other two. "It looks like trouble has found you and your friends." Tai said smiling as Agumon agreed.

"It looks like more work if you ask me." Veemon said before he dedigivolved into In-Training, Demi-Veemon.

"Hey Tai, they should stay in the digital world till their mission is over, like they did before." Agumon suggested as he remembered how Tai told him of the story about the time when the kids stayed in the digital world until they finally defeated Ken aka the Digimon Emperor, back at the time when he was evil.

"We'll think about it and have the meeting tomorrow. We have to have an excuse to get away for a while like having another camping trip." Kari suggested.

"Yah, but this time, don't bring my sister along Tai." Davis said sternly.

"You got it." Tai smiled a bit embarrassed that they couldn't get rid of her before. Then they started back to their homes.

****

"Well, this is certainly a pickle." JP said looking at one of the Palmon in the face as they rolled in the dirt fighting eachother. The Palmon started to hiss at his face and attacked him with her **Poison Ivy**.

"Get off of me you freak." Beetlemon threw her off and she disappeared into a worm hole.

As for Takuya and Tommy they battled 2 at the same time and they knocked them around silly.

**Pyro Darts**

Agunimon burned them up and they were running like mad around the digital field. "Here, a little deep chill for your troubles." Kumamon called out to them and gave them a piece of his attack.

**Crystal Freeze**

They all got chilled then got pulled back into a Worm Hole like their friend. "We'll be back!" They claimed then disappeared into another dimension.

"Well that took you long enough. I thought you guys would never win." JP joked as Agunimon and Kumamon de-digivolved back into Takuya and Tommy.

"At least we weren't the ones rolling in the dirt buddy." Takuya said as Tommy laughed and the digital field disappeared. "Well, we should get the kid and Tommy home." Auroramon smiled as JP teared up anime style as they all left him behind.

"Aw come on guys, you know that I was kidding right?" JP started to run to catch up with his friends. "Hey wait up, you know I'm afraid of the dark..."

****

TK and Patamon as Shinnenmon seemed to be having a tough time with the Bearmon still chucking rocks at them. Even with the help of Gabumon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon, they still couldn't beat them.

"What do we do TK?" Patamon asked from inside Shinnenmon's head.

"Well, we could do this." TK said as he flew up into the air and pointed his staff in the direction of one Bearmon who seemed to be the leader.

**Holy Crescent**

He slashed his staff in the shape of the C and it glowed like a beam and struck the Bearmon and deleted him.

"He deleted the Boss..." One Bearmon looked stunned.

"Let's get out of here!" The last one said and the 2 disappeared into a worm hole.

"That was really annoying." Matt said after the digital field disappeared.

"Wish I could do that." Cody frowned as Armadillomon came over and tried to cheer him up.

"Me too." Yolei agreed.

"Don't worry, your time will come when everyone will need you." Matt said from experience.

"That was a nice thing you said Matt." Gabumon said.

"Eh, you never know." He shrugged and started to walk away only to be followed by the rest of the kids and their digimon.

****

"So Tai, what do you want to tell the others?" Kari asked.

"What do you mean Kari?" Tai seemed to be half listening while he laid in bed.

"She means about what we're going to do so that we could stay in the digital world." Gatomon filled him in. Tai then understood where this was going and sat up.

"Well, we should stick to the camping thing like you suggested earlier and email the others about it so that they could tell their parents and of course I'll tell Izzy and Matt to tag along like last time." Tai said.

"OK, I'm on it." Kari said getting her D-terminal to tell everybody their plan.

_Hey guys, _

_Kari here and telling you guys that Tai and I are planning on having that fake camping trip like before_

_And we were wondering if you guys were interested in doing it again._

_TK, tell your dad please so that he could chaperon and say that us kids will join later._

_And don't forget to tell the others._

_Bye..._

Kari sent the letter and hoped that they would answer back and soon enough it was Yolei, then Davis, Cody, TK and Ken answered back.

_Yolei here, _

_I'll tell Zoe and Nami and to make sure that she'll be ready..._

_Davis,_

_Takuya and Shou are on my list and we're meeting in the park again alright... just so you guys know_

_Cody, _

_I'll tell Tommy if you don't mind and my grandfather might want to tag along since he's such an outdoors man. _

_TK, _

_I'll tell the twins and Den and when are we leaving anyways, that's something important that we should all know..._

_Ken_

_We should leave first thing in two days, and make sure that everyone is available does that sound ok to all of you, we'll talk at the park tomorrow. And I'll tell JP and Miles so that he could ask now too. See you tomorrow._

****

"Sorry we're late!" Takuya, Shou and Davis showed up late as usual and saw that Armadillomon and Hawkmon were in Rookie form like Veemon.

"So what did we miss?" Auroramon asked Gatomon who was in Kari's arms.

"We were just talking about the camping trip, you guys did ask right?" Kari questioned the two guys. They both nodded and TK announced that Matt, Tai and Izzy will be there to make sure everything is set and that his dad will be chaperoning again.

"So have you guys done this before or are we missing something?" Takuya asked.

"Well, since you're late, you missed the part where Kari and TK told the story about the time when they all went 'camping'." Zoe said adding air quotation marks.

"So are we going tomorrow or not?" Davis butted in on the conversation.

"Yup and my grandpa said that he won't be tagging along." Cody said a bit happily.

"Thank goodness." Armadillomon said and Cody slightly punched him on his head.

"I think that's considered as rude." Cody lectured his digimon.

"Well I'm bringing all my grocery stuff from the store so that we don't always have to find food." Yolei said pointing to the bag that was on the ground. Yolei turned toward the bag and saw that the digimon except for Auroramon and Gatomon have been scarfing down the food to the very last morsel.

"Hey!" she yelled as the digimon stopped and looked at her with all of their mouths full of food.

"It looks like we'll have to find our food again." Auroramon said as she sweatdropped.

"Poor Yolei." Kari, Nami and Zoe all said.

Then the gang recognized some digimon that walked by and it just occurred to them that there would still be digimon roaming freely around the city and there would be nobody here to stop them from exposing themselves.

"We're sorry but none of the Legendary Warriors are able to fight here in the real world without a digital field but some of us could stay if you want, but that's only when a wild digimon starts to come." Zoe said as the others nodded.

"I'll stay, I don't mind the extra work and besides, I still haven't fully mastered my powers yet so I'll stay." Den offered.

"Yah, and not to mention that there's still Sora and Joe that are in the city so I could stay too." Ken said as Wormmon agreed.

"Then I'll stay too." TK said but realized that he couldn't since his dad was still going to be on the camping trip and he expected that he'll show up later on. So TK backed out and JP and Miles bumped in. Then Yolei started to make her way through and volunteered as well.

"After all..." Everyone thought she was going to say something smart and thoughtful and leaned in to listen to what she had to say. "I can't for a day without air conditioning!" She announced as everyone fell to their surprise.

"She'll never change." Hawkmon said as Yolei laughed in the background.

"Is that everyone?" Davis looked around and nobody answered. "Alrighty then we set off tomorrow and we meet here 9 sharp since Tai and the others are leaving and 10 got it?" Everyone agreed and surely doubted that Davis would be late even if it was his idea to come at 9 as if he could make it there by 10.

Next Morning

"So is everyone ready and accounted for?" Zoe asked everyone and she jumped on the bench to take attendance just like Auroramon.

"Davis, Takuya, TK, Kari, Nami, Cody, Tommy, Shou, Koji, Koichi and me. Perfect..." She announced.

"Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillomon and me. Alright, we're good and ready to go." Auroramon said but before they could leave, Kari went up to her older brother.

"Hey Tai, we'll be back until we've defeated Minervamon and at least another Shadow Martial alright?" Tai nodded and told them all to be careful and to watch each others' backs.

"Don't worry, we'll be very careful." Davis called out and they all waved goodbye to Matt, Tai and Izzy.

**Digiport open**

Called out Davis and Takuya and they all got sucked into Izzy's laptop. _Just be safe you guys. _Izzy sent them one last thought and closed the laptop.

****

"Woah!" They all cried and landed with a big thump.

"Everybody alright?" Asked Gatomon who saw a huge pile of kids and digimon.

"Never better." Auroramon said squeezing out from the bottom of the pile. After everybody got back to their feet, they saw that they were in the middle of a dried up area, not really a desert but still a bit sandy.

"It's really hot here." Tommy said shielding his eyes from the sun and went behind Takuya for some shade. Takuya didn't really mind of course and squinted his eyes so that he could examine the area.

"Where are we anyways?" TK asked as he came up to Takuya's side.

"Have no idea buddy." He said as he turned to everyone. "Well, what should we do first?" asked Auroramon.

"I say we should walk toward that cool looking oasis." Cody said standing on top of Armadillomon and spying what looked like a tropical getaway like the ones on postcards.

"I see it too." Veemon said as he looked in the opposite direction.

"Veemon!" Davis said with his face in his palm.

"Then we should most likely head over there. It should be the best spot to make a plan." Shou said and everyone agreed with him.

"What are we waiting for?" Zoe asked loudly.

"Let's go!" Gatomon said and started to make a mad dash for the oasis, just like everyone else. Although, Auroramon's gut was telling her that this was a bad idea but somehow this little trip was about to get a lot more interesting.

**Hope you like it...**

**It's pretty long I guess and don't forget to review please**

**And is Auroramon's gut really telling the truth **

**Is it just her animal instinct,**

**Find out next time...**

**Momentai!**


	16. Chapter 16: Journey's New Start

**Hey people just so you know**

**Tamers is the next story**

**(if you hadn't seen my profile yet)**

**And there's a new poll too...**

**Q. Do you want Auroramon to be in this story?**

**Check Yes**

**Or No**

**Vote soon so I can start soon**

**And this fic is about the digital world gang,**

**The next one will be about the gang in the real world plus Tai and them...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16: Journey's New Start

"You have failed Minervamon!" A dark shadowy figure (aka Arkadimon mega mode) with a cloak around his whole body and then turned away from her and walked over to GranDracmon who was kneeling with the other 3 digimon besides Minervamon.

"I can do the job your evil-ship." He pledged and looked towards his master. "And I can do it without fault, flawless." He directed his answer partly to Minervamon who was glaring at him angrily.

"Hey, it isn't my fault, those brats had powers that we all haven't seen before and..."

"Enough!" Their master yelled out, cutting off Minervamon and silenced her. She looked at GranDracmon and they made a silent bet that he wouldn't be able to defeat at least one of the digidestined, he took that bet and then they were excused from their master and then he took off in search of the kids.

_I'll show that Minervamon that I'm way better than she is, _He thought then smiled evilly as he spotted some digimon having a nice stroll around the desert. _I have an idea..._ He thought as he snuck up to the little digimon.

****

The Warriors all started to make their way through the desert like place and to the so called oasis.

"Are we there yet?" Auroramon asked bored as she rode on Takuya's shoulder.

"Just hold on a sec." Takuya said as he slowed down a bit to see if they were getting closer. Then he turned around and saw that they seemed to have passed the oasis.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Shou called out.

"It seems to be a mirage." Kari observed.

"But why can we still see it?" questioned Nami.

"There's something fishy about this." Gatomon said as she snuck up to the mirage. She then snuck her paw through toward the paw and it seemed to be real and then she walked into the area but then disappeared.

"Gatomon!" Kari said as she ran toward the hologram watering hole.

"Great, now we lost both Kari and Gatomon!" Veemon said.

"Stop, your freaking everybody out!" Takuya said sternly as he examined the situation. It seemed that Auroramon was right the whole time, just like she always is. _Is someone trying to separate us?_ Takuya wondered then noticed that TK was making his way toward the oasis.

"TK stop, what are you doing?" Davis called out as Patamon was trying to pull TK back towards their friends. He obviously didn't have a chance against TK in his size.

"We don't know what's going on yet buddy." Takuya called and ran over to TK and tackled him so that he couldn't move.

"Get off, Kari and Gatomon are off somewhere and I can't just stay here and wonder what happened to them." TK yelled as everyone looked at eachother.

"Yah I know that but we can't go off by ourselves either and risk separating from eachother and going off on our own." Takuya explained as TK's expression softened up. He finally understood that they need a plan of attack and then they both got up and started to make their way over to the others to make a plan but then something suddenly grabbed Takuya's leg and started to drag him into the direction of the oasis.

"Takuya!" Auroramon called and tried to pull him back but she was just as a match for the force pulling Takuya just as Patamon was to pulling TK back. Then TK turned and saw that they were going to get pulled into the oasis and TK didn't want to lose another pair of friends.

"Hey, let them go!" TK grabbed a plank of wood lying around on the ground and whacked the plant like thing trying to haul them in. But it wouldn't give up and another one slapped TK away and completely pulled them in.

"Oh no..." Zoe said and wondered who else was going to get pulled into that vortex. They all called TK back and he started to run but stopped when a gust of wind started to push them toward the oasis.

"Who's causing this?" Koji looked around just like everyone else.

"There!" Koichi pointed to the top a nearby tree and there stood a large digimon with some Biyomon who were flapping their wings as hard as they could so that the kids could get sucked into the oasis which they thought was a portal to another part of the digital world.

"It's GranDracmon." Cody said as he held onto Armadillomon who was planted firmly into the sand but still budging inch by inch.

"What's he doing here?" Nami asked as he told them their story.

"I am here on a mission, a mission to destroy you digidestined kids. But I realized that I couldn't do that when you kids are all together so I decided to separate you from your friends." He laughed.

"But that doesn't explain the Biyomon, why would they work for you?" Zoe challenged him.

"I used my **Eye of the Gorgon** on them to find a hidden darkness in their hearts and manipulated them to follow my orders." He laughed again.

"I won't ever forgive this guy." Davis said angrily, Veemon agreed but GranDracmon didn't like the sound of that and got rid of the Soul Warrior along with everyone else.

"Good riddance to all of you. Now let's go and wreak havoc on these annoyances." He disappeared into the sky.

****

Kari woke up with Gatomon checking if she was alright then sighed in relief when Gatomon saw Kari waking up.

"Gatomon, where am I?" She got up slowly. "And why is the sky different shades of dark purple and rocks are all dark?"

"Well, we seem to be in a fantasy world created by GranDracmon." Auroramon said as she came over to Gatomon's side when she heard that she was awake.

"How do you know that GranDracmon is behind this?" Gatomon asked in confusion. She hadn't sensed the presence of any Shadow Martials in the area.

"Well, I felt his presence in the area before you disappeared into the portal so it occurred to me that he was the one who created the fake oasis just to draw our attention and separate us from eachother." She explained, Gatomon still had no idea how she could have sensed him since she didn't but then it occurred to her that Auroramon was the Guardian of the Legendary Warriors, hand chosen by Ophanimon herself so it made sense that she would probably feel and sense things that normal digimon wouldn't.

"Hey wait, Auroramon if your here then where's..." But before she could finish, she saw Takuya behind Gatomon and Auroramon unconscious on the ground like she was.

"Oh yah, we were sucked into the portal too and I'm guessing that the others were too by now but probably in different worlds than this one." Auroramon's assumption seemed to be right to Kari but confused her a bit then Takuya slowly started to wake up.

"That was fast." Gatomon said and made her way over to Takuya and saw that he looked almost as confused as Kari did when she first woke up.

"Wow, well, isn't this place just full of surprises." Takuya seemed a bit annoyed that he'll be transferring from world to world again. _This is Shakkakoumon all over again. _He thought. (I know I spelled it wrong, sue me.)

Then Gatomon's ears perked up and she said that something is coming their way.

****

"AH!" Koji, Tommy and Nami were shot to another world, just like Auroramon suspected but this world was colourful with lots of fluff, EVERYWHERE.

"What in the..." Koji looked around tossing fluff out of his face.

"Why am I in cotton candy like puff balls? And where are we?" Nami looked around confused, this was only her 2nd or 3rd time in the digital world and she didn't like it at all, she wished that she was back at home with Yolei and the guys.

"Wee, I like this place." Tommy said hopping up and down like mad.

"Yah, Tommy, glad you like this place but we have to get out of here." Koji said, obviously hating the fluffiness that he was sitting in.

"Fine." Tommy said and got out of the fluff pit. Next was Nami who was helped down by Koji.

"Well, now what do we do?" Tommy asked then they suddenly saw pairs of eyes that pierced them like daggers. "What do we do?" Tommy asked again.

"RUN!" Koji said unexpectedly but sure enough, the 3 of them high tailed it out of there, not wanting to find out who owned those piercing eyes. _Why did I have to be stuck with a kid and the new girl..._ Koji moaned but kept running.

****

Davis plopped on the ground with Veemon sitting on top of him. "Get off anytime, I'm good down here." Davis said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that it's better to stand up Davis." Then he realized that he was using sarcasm. "Oh, it's you scar phasm again right?" Veemon smiled thinking that he got it right.

"Veemon, it's SAR-CASM." He said slowly so that it would sink into Veemon's head. Veemon nodded but still didn't understand, then he noticed that Zoe was here and so was Cody and Armadillomon. The two ran over to them and wondered if they were alright.

"Yah, never better." Zoe said.

"I had better days." Amadillomon answered.

"Me too." Cody added.

"Cool so us 3 are here but now we have to find the others." Davis said but Zoe didn't sound so thrilled to hear that.

"Oh, can't we take a short break, my feet are killing me from all the running that we did before." She complained.

Davis looked at Veemon who was still figuring out the sarcasm thing, Cody was still observing the area which had peculiar objects floating around. Cody thought that it was almost impossible but he guessed that he was wrong. Davis then agreed to take a break so they could figure out where they were and what they're going to do to find their friends.

"Well, where are we exactly?" Zoe pushed away a floating drumstick threatening to poke her in the eye.

"It seems like a parallel world or fantasy world if you will, created by GranDracmon." Cody concluded.

"Right and probably the only way to get out of this place is to defeat the challenge that he lays before us." Armadillomon said.

"Ok, so then where are we suppose to find this so called challenge?" Davis asked.

"We could look around for someone and ask for directions." Veemon said but he got stared down then there came a rustle in the bushes along with some rattles as if they were crying out battle cries.

Davis and the others turned towards the bushes and waited for something to happen. They got to their feet and stood in their battle positions, waiting for some kind of attack.

****

"TK!" Patamon looked around for his partner after their crash towards the hard forest floor.

"Patamon is that you?" Shou pushed aside the bushes that he was standing and made his way over to his flying digimon friend.

"Shou, do you know where TK is?" Patamon looked a bit worried.

"Well," Shou started to think but then Koichi came from behind a tree along with TK.

"So I guess that the 3 of us are here alone in the part of the digital world. Where are we anyways?" Koichi asked looking at the trees that were a part of the forest that he's never seen before in his life.

"Well, what do you want us to do TK?" Patamon wondered as he flew to his partner's head.

"Um... well we should probably start looking for our friends, for all we know is that they're around here somewhere, right?" TK suggested.

"Well, there's no harm in trying." Shou added.

"You got that right so let's go. But where?" Koichi asked them.

"Patamon?" They all looked at him expectantly. Patamon suddenly started to feel pressured as if he was getting backed up into a corner.

"Um... We should probably go east, she should meet someone eventually right? So there is a possibility that there's someone around here that might've seen them. And if we do find a person, then they could direct us toward some sort of direction." They all agreed with Patamon so they went east like Patamon had said. _Hopefully we don't really run into any trouble while we're here. _Thought TK, _I wonder if Matt and the others are there yet? _He wondered.

****

"Why won't she go away?" Izzy moaned in the car.

"Well she's here for Matt so I think this is his duty to get rid of her." Tai said.

"Come on Matt, suck it up and tell her." Gabumon encouraged his partner who took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

"Jun, you have to move." Matt said firmly as Davis' older sister, Jun laid on the road in front of their car, preventing them from moving forward.

"NO! I'm not letting you guys leave me again." She cried and didn't move an inch.

"Geez, Matt doesn't have what it takes." Tai said and got out of the car.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Agumon asked still hidden from the world.

"Tai?" Matt noticed his friend come out of the car then bent over to Jun. She looked stunned by Tai looking down at her.

"Hey, Jun, we're going to have to leave soon and we're sorry but we can't bring you this time..."

"Like we even invited her last time." Izzy said quietly in the car.

"And Sora said that she's waiting for you to come with her to the mall." Tai finished. Then Jun sprung up and thanked Tai then dashed for the mall. Izzy, Matt and Matt's dad were all stunned. Tentomon and the others just looked confused.

"That's that, let's get going Matt." Tai said dusting off his hands and jacket then got back in the car quietly. Matt followed still not believing that he really got Jun to leave even without ditching her in the first place.

"So is Sora really at the mall waiting for her to come?" Agumon asked Tai.

"Yah, that's why I called her before I got out. She was happy to help if it meant no distractions for us to help the others." Tai said smiling.

**Here's the next chapter**

**Hope you like it**

**Please review and once again,**

**Don't forget to vote whether you want Auroramon in the next story...**


	17. Chapter 17: Troubled Spots

**Here's the next chapter**

**And if you hadn't figured it out yet, **

**Tamers02 is now on!!!**

**But until this is almost finish,**

**I won't update frequently on that story just to tell you**

**So just as I promised, this fic is about the real world digidestined**

**Plus Tai and the others...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything digitally attached to digimon...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17: Troubled Spots

"Right so where should we get started Hawkmon?" Yolei got up bright and early and called everyone that she knew that wasn't in the digital world.

"Yolei, this is the time that the others left at, are you sure you want to wake up this early?" Hawkmon asked drowsily.

"Of course, we got a long day ahead of us." She said getting dressed and marched straight out the door. "I'm leaving now!" Yolei called out to her parents then slammed the door shut and let Hawkmon out of her small bag.

"You should really get a bigger bag." Hawkmon said but Yolei didn't say anything and just kept on walking.

Yolei then started to make her way over to the park and there she saw Den, Ken and Wormmon chatting while JP was still sleeping with Miles beside him half awake.

"Hey guys, so where should we start today." Yolei called out to them, waking up JP.

"I think we should start by sleeping." JP said still sleeping.

"Come on JP, where's your sense of helping?" Wormmon asked.

"It's two hours away from now." He said laying back down.

"Well, too bad." Yolei said shoving JP over the edge of the bench and moaned.

"Ok, just leave me alone would ya. I'm awake!" JP said getting up. Miles and the others laughed a bit then decided to check around the park first while some of the others checked out the downtown areas.

"I'm going to the city to check things out alright?" Ken announced as everyone agreed.

"Ok, so Ken and Wormmon are going to the city, Yolei, JP, Miles and I are going to check around the park." Den said.

"You sure you guys will be ok on your own?" Miles asked Ken. Ken nodded then picked up Wormmon and carried him in his arms and they left for the city to check around to see if there was anything suspicious that happened recently or that happened just then.

"Do you see anything Wormmon?" Ken asked still looking around to see if there were any rogue digimon wandering freely.

"Nope, not even the presence of any." Wormmon stated.

"At least there isn't any trouble." Ken said then turned around to walk back to the park until he heard someone scream out loud. Ken looked down at Wormmon who shrugged then they were off to see what happened. When they passed people on the street, they didn't seem to notice the deafening scream that shot from a distance, it was as if there wasn't a scream at all.

"Why isn't anyone else trying to help?" Asked Ken.

"It's like they can't even hear it Ken." Wormmon stated then shot a string shot in front of them just as a dart came shooting at them.

"Where did that come from?" Ken stared straight at the dart that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Whatever it is, it's threatening us to not come any closer." Wormmon crawled out of Ken's arms and started to head toward the direction where the dart came from.

"Hopefully there isn't very much trouble that's waiting for us Wormmon." Ken said running after his digimon.

****

"Right, so you guys go that way and me and Den'll got this way, sound good?" Yolei suggested and although it seemed like she didn't exactly finish what she was about to say, JP turned and started to walk away.

"'Kay..." JP said as he started to walk away and Miles, who seemed to be a bit worried by the reaction of his friend, started following him.

"Hey JP, what's got you so down?" Miles caught up to his partner.

"Well, this is kinda embarrassing but it's Zoe... she doesn't like me." JP said a bit down.

"I'm not so sure of that, I think she's very fond of you." Miles said not getting his point.

"Yah, sure, as a friend but she'll never go out with me!" JP said and started to cry. (In a funny anime style type cry.)

"Right, as a man in the same manner, I know exactly how you feel." Miles said who started to get a bit down as well.

"Why, what happened to you? Lady troubles in the past?" JP asked.

"No, it's now," Miles explained. "I kinda like, ahem, ahem, Nlamindk..." He started to mumble.

"I'm sorry who?" JP sounded really interested now.

"nlmami... ahem, ahem..." He started to mumble even more.

"Oh... I understand, so Nami likes someone else but not you, you are only as a friend to her. Don't worry, I understand." JP said feeling sympathy for his misguided friend.

****

"I hope those two aren't doing anything stupid right now." Yolei said out loud as Hawkmon told her to keep it down and to make sure that she didn't draw any unwanted attention.

"Yolei, you should really keep your voice down, people are staring." Hawkmon warned from the trees above the two kids.

"Oh, Hawkmon, you worry too much." Yolei kept a happy face on although Den didn't really get in the mood of Yolei's joy.

"Is everything alright Den?" Yolei looked at him as he stared up at her surprised.

"Yah, just thinking, and wondering on how the others are doing in the digital world." He said obviously worried about his friends in the digital parallel universe to the earth.

"Don't worry, there's a lot of them there and I'm sure they're not in very much trouble. It's not like someone is trying to separate them or something." Yolei said jokingly. (If only she knew)

"Yah, I'm sure you're right." Den smiled.

"Yup, I'm always right." Yolei said boastfully and started to laugh to herself. Hawkmon just rolled his eyes. _There she goes again, I bet I could think of a whole bunch of times where she was wrong... _Hawkmon thought.

Suddenly, out of the blue, they all heard a bone chilling scream from the distance and started to make tracks without giving it a second thought.

"What do you think happened Hawkmon?" Den called out to the digimon flying secretly in the trees.

"I'm not exactly sure but I'm sure it isn't something that we want to be a part of." He exclaimed.

"Well, that's too bad." Yolei said running harder than she ever did.

****

"Hey dad, are we anywhere near the camping grounds yet?" Matt asked impatiently trying to keep his dad busy.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that the exit is coming up pretty soon..." He said as he started to look around for the exit.

"Um... Mr. Ishida, I'm no expert or anything but wasn't that the exit over there?" Tai pointed as they all groaned and started to tap their fingers impatiently.

"Man, not again. Sorry fellas." Mr. Ishida said as he turned the car around for the third time that day.

"Hey, Tai, did they contact you yet?" Matt turned and asked Tai secretly while his dad was still trying to find his way around the highway traffic.

"Kari sent me a message and said that they were fine." Tai said a bit unsure about her choice of words.

"Don't sweat it Tai, I'm sure that Kari wouldn't lie to you if they really were in trouble." Izzy said.

"Yah but Kari is the type of person who doesn't want people to worry about her, so we don't know exactly what is going on there." Tai went on and tried to text her back but it wouldn't send through. Although, he got another message that said that they're all taking a break and eating apples that taste like meat but you'd have to cook them first.

"Sounds like they're fine to me." Matt said.

"Yah, I guess you're right but now I wonder how Sora is doing..." Tai said remembering the favour that he asked of Sora.

****

_Oh, Tai... you owe me big time for what I'm going through right now..._ Sora thought as she waited for Jun to get out of the dressing room.

"Hey Jun, are you done yet? I've been waiting here for at least a half hour now." Sora said with her vein pounding.

"Yah, just hold on a minute. Ta Da!" Jun came out in a flowery dress and flip flops. "So what do you think?" She started to twirl around and posing.

"Um... it's very..." But before Sora could answer, Jun cut her off when she looked in the mirror.

"OMG, I look so FAT!" Jun complained.

"I think it looks..." Sora started to trying to calm her down but jsut ended up getting cut off again.

"I just look like a big fat pig!" She started to get attention from the other shoppers from the store.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" She turned to Sora.

"Well, I tried! But you keep on..." Sora tried to defend herself but she didn't seem to be getting through.

"I'm going to change!" She turned and ran back into the change room. Now Sora's vein was really pounding with annoyance. _I can't believe Davis has to endure this thing every single day, no wonder why Tai, Matt and Izzy didn't want this freak chick to go on the camping trip with them. _

"Sora, are we done yet?" Biyomon popped out of her tennis bag.

"Almost B, you just hang in there for now alright?" Sora smiled then turned to the change room but to her surprise, Jun had already left and left a note for Sora,

_Hey Sora, _

_Sorry this didn't work out but I can't stand hanging out with someone who just sits around and says NOTHING!_

_Don't take this the wrong way but I'm going to catch up with Matt and the guys..._

_See ya later!_

_Jun_

Sora read the note and sweatdropped. "Great, now I'm going to owe Tai for what they're going to get." Sora got up and walked out of the store and went to her tennis practice.

"So what's going on Sora?" Biyomon said silently to Sora from her bag.

"I'm going to get it!" Sora said, trying to think of something to say to Tai when they get back.

**Here's the last of the chapter...**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Please review and sorry it's been a while**

**I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!!**

**Momentai...**


	18. Chapter 18: Taking Over

**Back again and here with a new fic...**

**This fic follows up on the digiworld gang**

**Wonder what awaits them in today's fic**

**The only way to find out is to read**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any digimon related things, subjects etc... **

**just so you know but obviously you would...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18: Taking Over

"Oh no, I can't fight them!" Gatomon called as she realized their enemy.

"Why not?" Auroramon asked her friend as she stood her ground.

"It's because they are the same type of digimon as our friend Palmon. She's the partner of Mimi, the one who lives in America." Kari explained.

"Well, that isn't the Palmon that you know, they've been corrupted by someone so it's up to us to help them." Takuya said grabbing his D-tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

"Come on you guys, Kari, we'll need your help." Agunimon said as she protected her and Gatomon from the attacks of the corrupted Palmon.

"We have to delete this phony digimon." Auroramon said holding back the others who seemed to be reinforcements.

"Kari?" Gatomon looked at her partner. Kari gave it a quick thought then looked up and nodded as she took out her D3 and it shone pink light as it engulfed both her and Gatomon.

**Digivolution, Gatomon, Cross DNA**

**Lustromon, the soul of Radiance and Brightness**

"Great to have you here." Agunimon said as he turned back to the Palmon.

****

"Right so why are we running?" Nami asked a bit confused.

"Well, I have no idea, this was Koji's idea." Tommy said looking at Koji.

"Oh, well, I...um.... fine, let's turn and fight." Koji gave in. "Tommy, just promise me one thing, don't turn into Takuya." Tommy looked at him confused but that didn't stop him from facing the things that was following them.

"Oh, whatever," Nami said and started to walk back in the direction that they came from. "HEY! WHATEVER YOU ARE, COME OUT AND FACE US LIKE A REAL MON!"She yelled out and just as she requested, there were a couple of digimon that came out in front of her.

"Who's that?" Tommy asked but before he asked Koji had already taken out his D-tector.

"They're Muchomon, Bird type digimon, Rookie level. Hm... Hardly a threat." Koji said.

"Hey there little guy," Nami walked up to one of the Muchomon who looked up at her a bit frightened. "why were you guys following us?" Nami asked.

"Well, we were hoping that you could help us with a very big problem." One said.

"There are some other digimon who are hunting us down." The other said.

"And when we saw you, we were hoping that you could help us..." the last one said.

"What do you say guys?" Nami looked at the others. Tommy was obviously on board and when they looked at Koji, he decided that he would get sucked into this somehow so he agreed anyways.

"Thank you very much... now if you please, this way." The Muchomon showed them toward the threat.

****

"Who's out there?!" Zoe called out but there was no answer.

"It sounds kinda like a buzzing noise." Armadillomon listened to the sound getting closer and closer.

"Uh... Davis, that sound sounds familiar." Davis realized that Veemon was right. They did hear that sound before but from where. As they pondered on the thought, Zoe cried out a cheerful greeting and when they all looked over to see what she was looking at, they realized that she was looking at HoneyBeemon.

"Ah! They're back." Davis yelled but Zoe had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about, have you met them before?" Zoe asked curiously.

"These guys attacked us before and now they're looking for revenge." Veemon explained the battle and how they disappeared before they could free them from the evil curse.

"But these guys are my friends, don't you remember me?" She turned to the HoneyBeemon who obviously didn't remember.

"Get the enemy!" They all cried and started to charge.

"Zoe, I don't know what kind of relation you have to them but these aren't the same guys that you remember." Armadillomon said.

"Alright, as long as we don't hurt them." She took out her D-tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Kazemon**

**Digivolution, Veemon, Cross DNA**

**Couragemon, the soul of Bravery and Truth**

"This is going to be tricky, how are we going to fight them, without hurting them?" Kazemon asked Couragemon.

"Well, um... we find the leader and delete it."

"That's some plan." Armadillomon said and stayed by Cody to protect him.

Davis took a look around and started to push around the objects that got in his face. _How can we focus with all these things in our face?_ Davis thought from inside Couragemon. _But the main thing that we have to do right now is find that phony HoneyBeemon and find it fast before these guys start getting serious. You got that Veemon?_

_Clear as crystal Davis..._ Veemon answered from inside Couragemon.

"Ok, so where are you?" Couragemon scanned each and every one of the HoneyBeemon for the fake.

"Let's see, one of these digimon is not like the other, which one of these guys doesn't belong?" Wondered Kazemon as she fought them off, one by one. _Come on, one of these HoneyBeemon has to be a fake! _Thought Kazemon.

****

"Hey Koichi, do you know where we're going?" Shou asked walking after the more experienced warriors.

"Well, not exactly... I was kinda hoping that TK would know." He looked at TK and Patamon.

"Don't look at me." Patamon said and TK sighed then started to look around to see if there was anything they could use to identify where they were.

"It looks like we're in the forest of confusion." TK said looking at a tree.

"How do you know that?" asked Koichi who looked over his shoulder.

"There's a sign right here." He said smiling and everyone sweatdropped. _Some genius..._ Shou thought and started to walk back toward the rock that he was sitting on. Suddenly, he heard a sound in the distance and figured that someone was tailing them.

"What's up Shou?" Patamon flew over to their friend who looked so concentrated.

"Do you have a problem of any kind?" Koichi asked but then noticed that he still wasn't listening.

"Hey! What's wrong?" TK yelled but Shou silenced him and explained that he heard a noise of some kind but he couldn't explain what kind of a sound. Patamon stopped and listened but couldn't hear anything. They all thought that he was crazy, that was until they started to hear loud footsteps coming towards them.

"Now who's the crazy one?" Shou said as he gazed up and stared into the face of GranDracom. "What do you want you 3 headed over grown mutt you!" Shou yelled out to him.

"You insolent little human, you'll be the first that I'll take out. Meanwhile, your friends are having troubles of their own." He laughed diabolically.

"What do you mean?" TK called out. "What happened to the others?"

GranDracmon laughed again. "They're all off in some part of the digital world," He laughed again.

"Man, this guy laughs a lot." Patamon whispered.

"Wonder what's so funny?" Koichi wondered sarcastically.

"Oh, you'll find out." GranDracmon said. "And your friends, they're getting attacked by some digimon of mine. Not to mention not very gentle ones either." Once again, he started to laugh. The warriors looked at one another then turned and ran into the forest of confusion.

"Hey wait, I've got some other stuff that I have to say." GranDracmon called out and started to follow them.

"Keep running, he's right behind us!" Shou yelled out.

"Yah, stat the obvious why don't ya." TK yelled but still kept running.

"Hey, haven't we passed this door a couple of times?" Patamon asked looking beside him.

"Wait, we're in a forest, how can there be a door?" Koichi asked. "Let's stop for a second." The all did as they were told. They looked around and figured out that the door was just an illusion. And since they lost GranDracmon in their run, they started to walk slowly to make sure that they didn't get lost in the forest confusion.

"Man, when they said confusion, they really meant it." Shou said looking around confused. "Hey when did the zebra get here?" TK looked at him strangely and observed his find.

"That's no zebra, that's Unimon!" TK said and ran over to their old friend.

"TK, I don't think that's..." Patamon said but stopped when he saw his partner hugging a tree stump. Suddenly, TK snapped out of it and wondered what he was doing for the past couple of seconds. They didn't want to bring it up so they just kept on moving on.

"Maybe we should look for the others when we get out of this forest, since we know that GranDracmon can't handle trying to defeat us in a whole group of Digidestined." Suggested Koichi.

"Yah, that actually sounds like a good plan." TK said. "Wow, you make better plans than Davis does."

"Right it's decided then, we go and find the others. And look at this, the sign says, 'Way Out'." Shou pointed and they started to make their way over to the exit and then begin their search for their friends.

****

"Okay guys, ready to take on the Palmon trio?" Auroramon yelled and the Palmon then started to back off since they forgot about the Cross DNA Digivolution thing.

"Hey, we didn't mean any harm." One said.

"What do you say, friends?" the Palmon leader said.

"Here's what I say, get em!" Lustromon said and she fired her attack on them.

**Luminescent Crest**

She hit them with all she's got but her only intention was to draw out the fake digimon from the Nailands and when she did that, Takuya would step in a free the Palmon. That has been their plan from the beginning.

"Right, there you are!" Auroramon spied the fake and blasted her out of the group and into the sky. "It's all yours Takuya!" She exclaimed and got out of the Warrior of Flame's way.

"Here, have a taste of this." Takuya said putting his arm over his other arm.

**Pyro Darts**

The Palmon flinched then started to disappear and final turned into nothingness. The other Palmon who were under the influence of the fake were finally freed and thanked them for their kindness and went on with their happy, merry lives.

"Now what do we do?" Gatomon asked as she and Kari de digivolved.

"We go find our friends, that's what we do." Takuya said with Auroramon agreeing on his shoulder.

"But how do we do that if we don't know where we are?" Kari asked.

"That's why we wing it and try to find them by common sense and defences." Auroramon said. They all then started to walk toward what looked like a huge potato in their Point of View and wondered if they would meet anyone there. It was after all a huge potato and anyone who was hungry enough would come by and try to take a bite out of it.

_Zoe would get a kick out of that..._ Thought Auroramon as she remembered all the times where Zoe looked like a bottomless pit of nothingness.

"Ok, so hopefully we meet anybody there and knowing Davis and Veemon, their appetite would bring them there if they were around." Kari said jokingly and they started to walk over toward the giant landmark in hopes of finding their lost friends.

****

"Ok so we're here, what's this giant threat that you asked us to help you with?" Koji asked.

"He's up there." A Muchomon pointed up to a huge mountain with lightning bolts flashing all around it. They wondered who lived up there but they figured that they should go up and find out for the Muchomon.

"Isn't the lightning a little cliché?" Nami asked but the Muchomon shook their heads.

"Oh no, he loves the lightning." Muchomon explained.

"It's is forte." Another Muchomon said.

"Great, another wacko, lightning loving freak." Koji said walking towards the mountain.

"Hey Koji, wait for us." Tommy said as he and Nami tried to catch up to him.

"Good luck friends!" The Muchomon called out to them.

Koji and the others then started their climb toward the cave that was slightly very high up on a deathly ledge.

"You know, this would go much faster if we spirit evolved." Nami suggested. The two guys looked at each other and agreed to Nami's suggestion and they all tried to take out their D-tectors but it was too risky. Suddenly, the rock that Nami gripped had let loose and caused her to fall. Tommy then saw what happened and he let go and fell after her.

"Tommy!" Koji said from the top of the cliff but he figured that Tommy had a plan and by the look that he gave him before he fell so he let this one be Tommy's.

"Tommy, why did you?" Nami said but was cut off by the sight of the ground coming fast.

"Don't worry Nami I got you." Tommy said and grabbed his D-tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Kumamon**

**Crystal Freeze**

Tommy made a slide like loop so that they wouldn't hit the ground. Nami still screamed her head off but stopped when she figured that she wasn't in trouble anymore. _This is insane..._ She thought when she slid from the bottom of the cliff to the top, up to where the edge of the cliff is.

"That was epic!" She exclaimed then looked at Kumamon with a straight face. "But don't you ever do that again." She smiled again.

"You got it." Said Tommy as he reverted back to human.

"Hey, if it isn't too much trouble, could you guys help me?" Koji called from under the ledge.

"Sorry Koji." Nami said then she and Tommy both hauled him up.

"Now it's time to find out, who lives in here." Koji said as he walked in first with the other 2 following him.

"Ok, this is a very dusty old place to live, wonder who lives here anyways?" Nami checked the place out.

"Whoever it is, they don't like to recycle very much." Tommy looked at the recycling bin and they found old pictures. "Can you make out who this is in the picture?" Tommy squinted his eyes.

"Well, there seems to be 3 heads but 4 legs?" Nami observed.

"4 legs and 3 heads?" Koji grabbed the picture, examined it then dusted it off and took another look. "Hey that's..."

"GranDracmon!" The 3 said in unison.

"So he's the one that's been tormenting the Muchomon." Nami said.

"Well, that means that we have to stop him but we need the others to do that." Koji said.

"So what do we do?" Tommy wondered.

"Well, we'll have to find them and we better start now." Koji said walking out of the cave.

"But what'll we tell the Muchomon?" Nami asked.

"We'll tell them to hang in for now and we'll be back later." Koji said and continued his walk toward the outside.

****

"Hey Kazemon, look out behind you!" Cody called out but it was too late when she turned around, she was pummelled by a group of HoneyBeemon.

"You alright?" Couragemon came to her side.

"Yah, don't worry." She stood up and shook of the dirt. "But it looks like we'll have to crank things up a notch." Kazemon said and flew into the air.

**Execute, Slide Evolution**

**Zephyrmon**

"Wow, that's the beast form of Kazemon, that's out of this world." Cody said admiring the new digimon.

"Come on guys, don't you recognize me? I'm Zoe remember?" she tried to talk some sense into them but there were just too many to get through too. Couragemon had the same problem and he couldn't fire any attacks on them since they were just under some sort of spell. _This would be going way better if we had another person to help..._ Veemon exclaimed

_I know that Veemon but I figure that if Cody and Armadillomon have the power inside of them as well, they'll have to find their power at their own pace and at their own time._ Veemon was really surprised to hear his partner talk like that, it was the first time that Davis ever said something insightful like that. Maybe his experience in being Couragemon has been a big influence on him.

"Oh, Armadillomon, they need help but in order to do that, we need to Cross DNA." Cody said worried for his friends.

"I know that Cody but I don't know if we can."

"But we have to try! But even if we can't I'm going to help them." Cody said and ran toward Couragemon.

"Cody what are you doing?" Couragemon called trying to keep back the digimon that threatened to sting them. One HoneyBeemon then turned toward Cody and dove in to sting him.

"Cody!" Couragemon and Zephyrmon cried but Armadillomon stepped in a stood his ground for Cody. Suddenly, Cody's D3 started to beam out some sort of light that blinded the HoneyBeemon and engulfed both him and Armadillomon.

**Digivolution, Armadillomon Cross DNA **

**Provatomon, the Soul of Honesty and Trust**

(Provato is Italian so if you want to know what it means, then look it up...)

Provatomon, the Soul Warrior of Reliability, his special attack is Judgemental Decay and it isn't very pretty because if it says guilty, you're in for world of hurt. (Just a note, he can use this attack to his advantage.)

Provatomon has a shield on his back that resembles Armadillomon's shell and he has dark yellow gloves and bandana around his neck and covers his face a bit. He has a dark yellow cape with the crest of reliability on it and he was shorter than the other Soul Warriors.

"Whoa, I knew he had it in him." Couragemon said. Zephyrmon was still amazed that that Warrior was Cody on the inside.

"Now it's time to find out which one of you is the fake." Provatomon said.

**Judgemental Decay**

He said as the attack singled out 1 HoneyBeemon with a slight color change. It was rarely noticeable until they finally found him.

"Oh no, you've found me." The HoneyBeemon tried to get away but was cut off by Zephyrmon. "Hey sweetie, no hard feelings?"

"Yah right." She said and punched him out.

"What happened?" The HoneyBeemon started to question the past few days.

"Hey look it's Zoe!" They all cried and started to crowd Zoe.

"Good to see you guys again." Zoe dedigivolved and greeted her old friends. Davis and Cody did the same. Cody sat on the ground panting hard.

"That really is tiring Davis." Davis smiled and the then went over to Zoe.

"HeyZoe, looks like you really have a fanclub." Davis joked.

"Me too." Veemon said as he joined in with the HoneyBeemon and wore a headband that said Zoe and carried a fan with her picture on it.

"Thanks Veemon." Zoe giggled and then looked up into the sky. "I won't ever forgive GranDracmon, the Shadow Martials or Arkadimon for all that he's done." Zoe vowed that she'll defeat them once and for all then suggested that they look for the others so that they could complete their mission and go on back home where Matt, Izzy and Tai were waiting for them. They said their goodbyes to the HoneyBeemon and were on their way.

**Here's the longest chapter that I've ever written **

**Hope you like it and I ensure you that this type of chapter will appear occasionally. **

**Review please...**

**Momentai...**


	19. Chapter 19: Love will Find a Way

**Ok so exams are in...**

**Plus I have a performance so then I'll have to keep off the writing for a while**

**You know how it is and sorry this took so long...**

**Well, today, **

**Tai and the others should be getting their big surprise**

**Meanwhile Yolei and the others find out some things...**

**Disclaimer: I now own digimon! Jokes, I don't have any right or privileges to digimon in any way... you should know this by now haha**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 19: Love will Find a Way

"Do you know what's happening Hawkmon?" Yolei cried as she started to run with Den at her heels. Hawkmon lowered himself as he flew towards her.

"We'll it seems that someone is getting attacked by a digimon." He explained.

"Then we better get there as soon as possible." Den called and they saw that they were at the edge of the park and saw a little boy crying as a digimon cowered over him as a girl who was about their age was trying to fend off the huge digimon.

"Hey get away from there." The girl turned to them as she fell backwards and the digimon was about to bite her. Yolei called out to Hawkmon who was on the case as fast as you can say fly.

"You alright?" Den crouched down toward the girl while Yolei helped the boy.

"Yah we're alright." She said, she ran over to her brother and they got out of there.

"So who is this clown?" Yolei asked as she noticed Hawkmon fighting a 3 headed digimon.

"Cerberumon." Den said as they were covered by a digital field.

"Right, let's do this." Den said as he took out his D-tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Arbormon**

"Hey, are you sure you wanna stick around?" Den taunted him.

"You are just an annoying little runt aren't ya! It'll be fun ripping you to shreds." Cerberumon said.

"Yah, like that'll ever happen. Not while I'm around anyways." Hawkmon said.

Cerberumon then started to get really tense and dove straight for Den who barely got out of the way in time. Den got up and pointed his arms up towards Cerberumon and called out to Hawkmon to cover him. Yolei was still taking cover in the bushes trying to look for a weakness.

**Roundhouse Punt**

He punched him back and Hawkmon started to attack him right after. Cerberumon then started to get really annoyed.

"Get out of here you pip squeak." He said and knocked Hawkmon out of the way with his head.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei and Den called as he hit a tree by Yolei. "Oh, now you're going to pay!" Arbormon said and jumped high in the air and trying to hit him but he couldn't even land one blow.

"Is that all you got?" Cerberumon laughed. "I expected more from the Warrior of Wood but I guess not. Time to end this." He said and tilted his head up toward Arbormon.

"Den get out of there!" Yolei called but he couldn't go anywhere since he was in midair.

**Emerald Blaze**

He blasted and hit Arbormon making him de digivolve back to himself. Yolei ran over to his side as he winced him pain. Yolei didn't know what to do, she didn't want her friend to get defeated by Cerberumon. It just couldn't end like that, she didn't want it to end like that. _There's gotta be some way to help them. _She thought as she looked over to Hawkmon then to Den who was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Well little girl, it looks like you're left." Cerberumon said and was about to fire his attack on them.

"No way you're hurting my friends." Yolei said holding her arms out trying to protect them.

"Then it looks like you're going solo!" Cerberumon laughed before he launched his attack. But before that happened, a pink light came from Yolei's D3 and it pained for Cerberumon to look at it. Yolei held up her D3 and called out as the light started to swallow her and Hawkmon, who was now feeling more energized then he did before.

**Digivolution, Hawkmon Cross DNA **

**Amourmon, the soul of Amity and Devotion**

Ken finally showed up and ran over to Den who covered his eyes from the light. "Who's that?" Ken looked at the new digimon who had a bow and arrow on her back and had the horns and wings of Aquilamon. She also had a band that covered her eyes, she had feathers that hung on the side of her head and had boots with ribbons around them and a pinkish brown suit with the crest of love on her chest.

"That's Yolei." He said simply. "Amourmon," he looked at his D-tector, "The Soul Warrior of Love, and her attack is Love Blast and that's when she takes an arrow and shoots it at a victim but that's not the kind of attack that makes you fall in love." Den explained.

"This is where you stop your rampage on my friends." Amourmon said and took out an arrow.

"Right, and what's a pretty little birdy like you going to do to me to make me stop my rampage?" Cerberumon said laughing even more. (Man this dude laughs a lot, it's called mellowing out buddy!)

"Well, let's see if this gives you what you deserve." She flew into the air and shot her arrow.

**Love Blast**

She shot and it blew up in Cerberumon's face. "This isn't over." He said and disappeared in a Worm hole.

"Yolei!" The two guys ran up to their friend.

"I'm alright she said laughing but I wonder where JP and Miles were." She and the others looked around.

"I was pretty sure that they would've heard that Cerberumon like the rest of us." Wormmon said.

"Oh well, what can you do with those two?" Den said as they all started to laugh.

****

JP and Miles were both on the park bench and they were both saying something that sounded really sketchy to everyone that passed them by. Pretty soon, nobody came by since they knew that those two guys were there.

"Why won't the girls like us!?" Miles cried and buried his head in his arms and sobbed.

"I feel your pain pal!" JP said crying after him.

"We aren't that bad, I mean we're down right cuddly." Miles said hugging JP and sobbing even more.

"Yah, we're awesome and deserve love!" JP said standing up and staring at the sky.

"Yah, I agree, we're great guys!" Miles said standing up after then they two pulled eachother back in for another hug.

"I love you man!" they said and started to sob even more. (Just so you know, they're not gay... just expressing their feelings... haha!)

****

"Finally, Matt's dad got us to the camp grounds." Tai said.

"And in one piece." Tentomon said then hid right after since Matt's dad came back from sitting by himself or as he put it, being one with nature.

"You finished being one with nature dad?" Matt asked jokingly.

"Why yes son and I think that you and your friends should join me next time." Then it looked like he just got a brain spark and ran back toward the direction that he came from.

"Wonder if he found a bear." Tai joked but then his jaw dropped when he saw who Matt's dad brought back.

"JUN!?" The 3 guys then started to freak out. Tai ran away toward the place where they kept their digimon.

"You guys, you have to hide better than this." Tai said out of breath.

"Why Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Why? Because Jun is here that's why!" When Tai said that, the digimon looked at each other and when Jun called his name, they scrambled up the tree as fast as they could.

"Hey Jun." Tai said smiling his crooked smile.

"So you happy to see me?" Jun wondered. "Because you looked a bit bummed when I left you guys on that day."

"Yah, um... so how did you get away from Sora... I mean, how did your shopping trip go?" he laughed.

"It went pretty well except for the fact that Sora didn't say anything about how FAT I looked!" Jun said pouting.

"Well, um... that sounds horrible." Tai said. _Thanks for nothing Sora._ He thought then went back to his friends with Jun following.

"Hey Jun, wanna help my dad with something?" Matt asked. Jun's face brightened up but before she left she wondered where her brother and the other kids were, there were suppose to be at least 11 other kids here with them.

Tai made up a quick lie about how they were somewhere else in the woods and that they were going to catch up with them eventually and until then, they're going to hang out there. Lucky for them, Jun was as gullible as a lamp post.

"As long as Davis' safe then no problem." She said and bounced off towards Matt's dad.

"Sorry Jun, no guaranteed that any of those kids were safe." Matt said in a hushed voice then turned back to Izzy.

"Well, with Jun here, we have to keep her occupied every time the digimon want to do something." Izzy said while looking up at Agumon and the others who looked as if they couldn't hold onto the branch any longer.

"Tai, could you hurry it up a bit, I'm not born to stay in trees you know." Agumon called down and Tai nodded as a signal for them to come back down but he told them that they sill have to stay out of sight just in case Jun or Mr. Ishida came back.

"No problem but I just hope that they others are doing fine." Agumon said sympathetically.

"Don't worry bud, they have their digimon with them so I bet they aren't in that much trouble even with those Shadow Martials or whoever they are running around." Tai reassured his friend which actually worked and the digimon and Tai went out into the forest to look for food so that they don't go scarfing down the limited food that they had for their trip.

"We'll take care of Jun, and make sure she stays busy around the camp so that she pouts and wants to go home." Matt said.

"Finally!" Tai and Izzy said outloud. Matt looked at them surprised. "What's the big deal?" Matt seemed puzzled about all of this.

"It's about time you finally said something that would get rid of Jun instead of just tricking her into staying in one place and end up following us." Izzy said smiling.

"Yah, usually, I have to step in and get her to leave." Tai said jokingly to one of his best friends.

"Very funny guys." Matt said and with that said, Tai and the digimon left to find food while Izzy tried to pinpoint the location of the kids while Matt and his dad kept Jun busy working. It wasn't very fitting for a girl like Jun to work but it was the only way that they could think of. Matt's dad didn't think that it was very nice to make her work like that but Matt said that there was no other way out of this Jun problem.

"It's called bug spray." Mr. Ishida said and Matt gave him a 'yah right' kind of look and his dad said that he was kidding and they continued their work.

**There you go**

**Exams are practically over **

**So I'll just update as soon as I can**

**Hope you liked the chapter**

**Please review and read next time...**

**Momentai!**


	20. Chapter 20: Till We Meet Again

**Thanks for your comments on the story so far**

**And I promise that some action will be put in today**

**Since a couple of days ago, **

**EXAMS ARE OVER!**

**Yup they're horrible but gone forever**

**Or until next year**

**And I'll try to update as fast as I can**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, as clear as it gets.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 20: Till we Meet Again

"Right, so we're finally out of the forest so what do we do now?" Shou was getting testy from walking so much after getting chased by GranDracmon.

"Well, we have to start our search for the others and to do that we have to try and contact them first." TK said. "Patamon, why don't you start by looking through the air?"

"You got it TK." Patamon said and was now air born.

"Ok, so we just wait here then?" Asked Koichi.

Tk nodded and waited until they got a response from any of the other Soul Warriors and hopefully they could get an answer soon. And just as they gave out the message, Kari texted back and told them that they were headed for a somewhat giant potato like rock.

TK and the others had no idea what they were talking about but when Patamon came flying by, he announced that he saw the most amazing rock ever! They figured that it was the same place so said that they'd meet them there. Next to answer was Davis who said that they were looking everywere for them and said that they'll try to find them and others along the way.

TK figured that they were all safe since only two of them answered so that must mean that everyone was together.

"Alright, so Patamon, let's go and find that mysterious rock formation that you said was amazing."

"Ok, this way." Patamon lead them towards the edge of a cliff. "It's over there, see it?"

"Wow, that really is a potato." Shou said amazed.

"Yah and it's really far away." TK said examining the distance between them and the rock and not to mention the steep cliff in front of them.

"Then it's a good thing that I have my spirit." Koichi said and took out his D-tector.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**JagerLowemon**

"All abord." He called and everyone piled on top of him.

"You alright Patamon." TK asked and he nodded but a bit scared.

"Here we go!" JagerLowemon jumped over the edge then started to run down the cliff and towards the giant rock.

"This is awesome, we'll be there in no time!" Shouted Shou.

****

"So we are going to the Potato Rock?" Auroramon asked.

"Yah, we need to meet them and we need to get there fast so we better get going." Kari said and no arguments were made so they took off as soon as possible.

After about 30 minutes, Auroramon got really bored of walking and decided to fly to pass the time and from time to time she looked over the horizon to check if they got any closer. Although that didn't do much but eventually, flying got tiring as well and riding on Takuya's shoulder wasn't that great either since it was always up and down, up and down, it made her get shoulder sick.

So that meant that she had no choice but to walk herself. Gatomon on the other hand was complaining after every step, she was carried, she walked and even rode on Takuya's head but that didn't please her.

"I'm tired of walking, my little paws can't take it anymore." She sat down and rubbed her paws.

"Come to think of it, we have been walking a while." Kari said and sat on a rock.

"We all could use a break." Takuya said then looked up into the sky. "And the sun is going down so we should turn in for the night."

"That's a good idea." Kari said smiling at the suggestion.

"Yup and I'll go look for food." Auroramon started to fly away but was stopped by Takuya.

"Hey, I thought you said that you were tired." Takuya challenged her.

"Well, when it comes to food, I'll be happy to help." She started to fly away again. _I'll never understand that little digimon of mine._ Takuya thought then digivolved to Agunimon to make a fire.

"Ok, how's that?" Takuya asked after de digivolving back to human.

"Fine thanks." Kari said and Auroramon then came back with piles of funny looking fruit.

"Are these safe to eat?" Gatomon examined one.

"Yah, we've eaten them before and they're harmless, they just taste like different sorts of fruit." Takuya explained and took a bite.

Kari and Gatomon exchanged glances, they've never eaten anything that came from the digital world before so they weren't sure but after hearing about the adventures that Takuya and the others had while getting stuck there, they decided to trust them since they had more experience with this kind of stuff than them in the digital world.

"Alright, whatever you say." Kari said picking up an orange and purple fruit and took a bite. She focused a bit on the flavour and smiled. "Wow, that taste exactly like watermelon." She urged Gatomon to eat one and after encouragement from Auroramon, she finally gave in.

"Meow! That's incredible." Gatomon then started to scarf them down one by one. The others were dumbfounded by her incredible eating pace. _Where does she put them all? _Wondered Auroramon. _I never saw Gatomon eat like this. She has the appetite of Davis and Veemon put together._ Kari thought and giggled a bit. Takuya was just speechless.

"What?" Gatomon looked up at them and they just shook their heads. Gatomon shrugged and fell asleep. They thought that she got the right idea but Takuya decided to stand guard first so that they weren't jumped by any unsuspecting digimon.

****

"Ok, so we should just start to walk around and eventually we'll meet up with the others, I mean, that's how we always find each other." Davis said looking at Veemon who nodded in agreement remembering all the times that he and his friends always found each other.

"Well, then where should we go?" Zoe asked.

"Maybe we should head towards a restaurant, I'm hungry." Armadillomon said.

"Yah but we don't have any money and I recall a story that Joe told me when they were on their adventure in the digital world." Cody said telling them the story of when Joe didn't have the money that Digitamamon wanted and forced him to work then later on caused Matt to join in on his misery in working causing them to bicker and get at eachothers throats, mainly Joe's.

"Then we should scavenge for our own food." Zoe said but the other digidestined just stared at her.

"But we don't really do that." Cody said looking at her uncertainly.

"Awe, come on Cody, lighten up a little after all, it's going to get dark pretty soon so we should at least eat something." Davis said.

"I've been doing that my whole life and the food in the digital world may look bizarre but it really means no harm." Armadillomon explained.

"Well, if you think it's alright Armadillomon then I'm alright with it." Cody said looking at his digimon.

Zoe smiled and volunteered to look for the food since she knows better than the others but Veemon decided to tag along for the exercise. The two then left the guys to fix up the site where they were going to stay for the night.

Zoe and Veemon were walking around the forest to see if they can find something tasty to eat but so far they came out empty handed. That was until they saw a rather small digimon picking at a tree, jumping up and down as if it was trying to reach for something.

"Can we help you?" Zoe knelt down towards the small digimon.

"Um... yes please, can you help me grab that piece of cabbage?" She pointed up.

"Allow me." Veemon said and looked up at the colourful vegetable. He took a deep breath and jumped up into the tree and when he came back down, he showed her the cabbage at hand. The little digimon thanked them and Zoe then introduced herself and so did Veemon.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kyaromon." Smiled the little digimon. "Best be going now." She said, turned and left.

"Bye." Veemon called back then looked up at the tree again. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked Zoe who nodded.

"I've eaten this kind of cabbage before, it really is quite good." She said as Veemon then jumped back up into the tree and one by one, cabbages were falling to the then started to pick them up while Veemon, after shaking the tree silly, was helping to carry most of the cabbages back to the others. _Hope Davis and Cody like this..._ thought Zoe.

As they two came back into the site, they saw that Davis actually got a fire going.

"Wow, Davis you actually did it!" Zoe said amazed.

"Movin up there buddy." Veemon said nudging his partner.

"Veemon cut it out." Davis said as his face started to get a bit red. Zoe started to giggle a bit then sat beside Cody and Armadillomon.

"Too bad." Veemon said then got shoved over by Davis. "What did I say?" Veemon asked questioningly as if he didn't know what he was saying in the first place. But obviously he had forgotten and just let the subject slide.

"So what are we eating anyways?" Cody looked at the vegetable.

"Well, they are cabbages that taste like other food." Zoe said and took a bite, "mmm, taste like barbeque." She said and took another bite.

Davis and Cody exchanged glances, Davis at first questioned the rabbit food and Zoe told him that that's exactly how JP first described it when they first ate it. Davis then shrugged his shoulders and thought that if he didn't take a bite, then Cody probably wouldn't either so he took a bite just so that Cody would try too.

"Hey this isn't half bad." Davis took another huge bite, "Taste like chicken!" he started to dig into it as if he was inhaling it. Cody looked up at Davis then to Zoe who gave him an encouraging look. _Well, if Zoe and Veemon got this food, and say it's ok, and Davis eating it as if it really were chicken, then I'll try it too. _Cody thought, put his brave face on and took a small bite.

"Wow, you're right, this is good." He started to munch on it even more until he was stuffed.

"Man, I'm ready to sleep till I'm forty!" Davis yawned and turned onto his back and looked up at the stars.

"Me too." Veemon said who was joined by Zoe, Cody and Armadillomon.

****

Right so where are we suppose to find everyone if we don't even know where we are?" Nami wondered and Tommy thought about it and agreed that it was a very good question. Koji had to think about it for a bit and came to the conclusion that everytime they got separated, they always found eachother eventually and they figured that that would happen very soon.

But until then, they decided to just keep on walking. "So are we heading into that forest?" Koji shrugged.

"Maybe why?" He asked Nami.

"Well, the sign that you refused to look at said that that's the forest of confusion." Nami said cautiously.

"So?" Koji answered coldly.

"What do you mean so?" Nami yelled at him. _Man, it's bad enough that Shou was like Takuya but does Nami have to act like Zoe?_ Koji thought in his head.

"Don't worry." He said calmly despite the things that he was thinking in his head. "We'll just follow the Trailmon tracks and we won't get lost." He point over to the tracks as if Nami and Tommy hadn't noticed it was there, which they didn't but they didn't want Koji to think that they weren't as observant as he was. Although, it was a little too late for that.

"Right, ok so let's go then and stay close Tommy." Nami said in a very motherly tone.

"Yah I know." Tommy said and followed Koji who left them and was already half way there.

"Koji we're suppose to stay together!" Nami said running after the two guys.

****

TK and the others were near the giant rock but when they finally got there, nobody was to be seen from miles away.

"Where is everybody?" Koichi asked as he de digivolved from JagerLowemon.

"Thanks for the ride Koichi." Patamon said from TK's head while TK observed everything around him.

"I wonder if they turned in for the night." TK wondered. They figured that they would be sleeping somewhere and they figured that they need to sleep before they search or wait for the other the next day.

Suddenly, Patamon looked out into the horizon and claimed that he heard something. "You got that right shrimpy and I'm here to give you a party that you'll never forget in the afterlife.

"Don't tell me that that's..." Shou started but was interrupted by that voice.

"Hey, hey, hey, GranDracmon is here to get rid of ya once and for all." He said.

"Oh, great." Koichi said grabbing his D-Tector. "Ok, it's time to take this guy down once and for all!" Koichi said and the others agreed.

**Here's the next chapter**

**Hope you like it**

**Just so you know,**

**A great battle is coming up in the next fic**

**Please turn in next time **

**Read the next fic and please review this one...**

**Momentai!!! And no worries, now that school is finished,**

**I'll be writing even more hopefully...**


	21. Chapter 21: Take You Down

**Hey, wonder what's gonna happen next?**

**Since there's going to be a great battle that's going to take place today**

**Hope you enjoy and I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations**

**Now I have a new new poll, **

**Which Couple do you want to see in this story?**

**Vote Now so I can start adding it in sooner or later... **

**I don't really do that whole couple thing**

**But I'll give it a shot if you really want me to**

**Thank you for reading along with me so far **

**I promise I'll try to update as much as I can**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 21: Take You Down

"Are you ready guys?" Shou called out to his friends as they all took out their digital devices.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Lowemon**

**Mercurymon**

**Digivolution, Patamon DNA Cross Digivolve to**

**Shinnenmon, the soul of Belief and Faith**

"Alright, we got this thing in the bag." Mercurymon said and started to attack with Lowemon and Shinnenmon.

"Ok, I'm first." TK said and lifted his staff.

**Shining Spirit**

His staff started to glow and shot a beam towards GranDracmon's head. He flinched a bit but it didn't seem to be having much affect. He just shook off the attack effects and prepared to attack them.

"You'll regret doing that." He glared at them evilly.

**Eye of the Gorgon**

But before it could make contact, Shou got in front and reflected the attack with the help of the mirrors. Although when he hit GranDracmon with his own attack, it didn't have any effect on him which confused them.

"Why didn't he get any damage?" Shou asked very loudly and frustrated.

"You fools, Eye of the Gorgon doesn't work on me because I am evil and I'm already enslaved by the darkness within me." He then chuckled evilly and attacked them again.

"You aren't hurting any more of my friends." Koichi had had enough of this senseless fighting and his friends getting hurt by these evil punks. "If you're gonna hurt them, you'll have to go through me." TK and Shou were surprised by their friend's actions.

"That's right, same goes for us." Shinnenmon and Mercurymon got up.

"This is a whole new ball game." Mercurymon said as they all got together for their next attack.

****

Takuya was still watching but sensed that something didn't seem right, like one of their friends was in trouble. Auroramon woke up with Gatomon still half asleep. "What's the big idea, I was dreaming about catching micemon." She purred.

"Something's up and I know that for sure." Kari woke up suddenly as she realized that she was the last to awake.

"What wrong? Is anyone hurt?" She crawled over to Takuya's side as he looked over the horizon. Takuya shook his head.

"Well, we aren't sure about that but there's still something wrong." Takuya explained.

"We have to check it out. Come on, let's go." Auroramon said as she digivolved to MagnaAuroramon. "Ok get on and we'll follow the sense that leads to where it leads." She said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Takuya asked as she rolled her eyes.

"It means that we'll follow the signs of a raging battle and see who's in it." She said smugly and ran off with Kari, Gatomon and Takuya on her back.

"You see anything on your digivice Kari?" Gatomon asked her partner.

"There seems to be 3 figures that way." She pointed to the left. " But the signal seems to be really weak, we have to get there as soon as possible." She said desperately and hoping that her friends are alright.

"Hold on tight." She said and zoomed away as fast as her legs can take her especially with the extra weight on her back.

****

"Are you guys alright?" Lowemon called to his friends who were panting.

"Just peachy." Shou said as he dedigivolve out of fatigue and tried to stand up but was too weak to do so. GranDracmon stood in front of them.

"Aw, are the poor babies getting tired, hahaha, you look pathetic, and to think Minervamon couldn't handle weaklings like yourselves. I have finally proven my worth to my master!" He was so wrapped up in his mind, he didn't even notice the warriors backing off inch by inch.

"So what's the plan?" Shou asked quietly.

"We fall back and regroup." Shinnemon said sneaking over to him and picking him up.

"So what's the plan?"TK asked.

"Well, we've pretty much warn him out so it won't be that difficult to defeat him but..." Koichi said. "We can't in our condition." Patamon finished for him.

"We have to do something though, I can't just sit here like a sitting duck." Shou said but he knew that they were right. They really couldn't do anything by themselves, they needed their friends there with them but they had no idea where they'd be at this time.

Suddenly, the bushes were rustling very violently and Shou crawled away from them and towards TK and the others only to see them getting burned to ashes. "Hey join the party, of your doom!" GranDracmon started to swipe at them and knocking them in every direction, TK really didn't like what he saw when he stood back up.

"Hey, cut that out!" TK yelled getting the evil martial's attention. TK felt like what he did back when he was having his fist fight with Ken while he was the Digimon Emperor.

"What can you do pipsqueak? You and your pipsqueak digimon can't digivolve or do that DNA junk in your condition. You'll be the first to get eliminated." GranDracmon said cockily and started to stalk closer and closer towards TK.

"TK what are you doing, run!" Shou yelled but he just stood his ground.

"TK!" Patamon yelled for concern of his partner and best friend. Koichi just stared at the situation horrified that something terrible is going to happen to TK.

Then out of the blue, a swift flash of a hot red and orange beam came shooting at GranDracmon and distracted him from TK who opened his eyes looking at the sight of GranDracmon covered in hot magma like substance. He found this as an opportunity to get back with Patamon and the others and snuck off.

"What was that?" Shou looked at the direction of the Magma and saw something that made him smile.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Takuya yelled while getting off MagnaAuroramon's back.

"So you finally had back up in." GranDracmon said shaking off the lava. "This'll finally get interesting."

"TK you guys alright?" Kari and Gatomon came towards the beaten up guys. They all nodded.

"We gave you guys a fighting chance." Shou boasted and crossed his arms behind his head. "We wore him down for you, you're welcome."

"Well, thanks, I guess." Kari smiled and told Takuya. "Right, we got this thing in the bag!" He smiled but saw MagnaAuroramon come towards them.

"Yah but you should use BurningGreymon just in case, I'm just saying." She said and Kari agreed with her. They came here on a mission, to digitize at least one of the Shadow Martials and now they have their chance to do that and go home much more sooner.

"Right, whatever you guys say." Takuya took out his D-Tector and motioned to their other friends that they'll handle the rest of the work.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**BurningGreymon**

"We're right behind ya." Kari said winking at Gatomon who nodded then turned to GranDracmon who seemed to be waiting to see what these kids could cook up.

**Digivolution, **

**Gatomon, DNA Cross Digivolve to**

**Lustromon, the soul of Radiance and Brightness**

"We're ready to show you what this cat's got! And we're going to take you down!" Gatomon exclaimed from inside Lustromon. _She being very feisty today..._ Kari thought then got in the game and focused on beating GranDracmon and seeing Tai again.

****

A shadowy figure has been observing the battle between GranDracmon and the digidestined and he didn't seem to be pleased with his progress. He vanished out of the tree that he was hiding in and he seemed to be heading towards the dark mountain that Koji and the others were just investigating.

"So you have something to report, DoruGoramon?" Darkdramon asked his group member.

"I bet it was something very bad and we'll have to bail him out of it," Minervamon boasted and crossed her arms behind her head and started to march over a nearby wall. "I guess he's not as great as he thought he was." She laughed and leaned against the wall.

"Silence Minervamon!" Darkdramon called out and she stopped and pouted turning away from the two guys. "Now, continue DoruGoramon." He gave a hand signal for him to continue on with his report on GranDracmon.

"Yes sir, anyways, I have seen GranDracmon split the digidestined up, which I may add was a pretty good idea. They were split but for some reason, he decided to go for the little blond hair's group and they put up a pretty good fight although they had some reinforcements that came out of nowhere."

"Is that so," Darkdramon thought for a moment and even Minervamon seemed to be listening in on what the two were talking about. "Is that all that you've seen or is there more?" he asked his last question.

"Well, the coming digidestined, subject, Takuya Kanbara and Kari Kamiya with partners Auroramon and Gatomon, have arrived and seem at their full energy and have achieved a high point in their digivolving process." He finished and bowed respectfully to his leader and saying that he was finished with his entire report up until that point.

"Wait, how high have they digivolved?" Minervamon rushed over from the wall and faced the Beast Dragon digimon who seemed to be at least 2 heads taller than her.

"BurningGreymon and Lustromon." He said calmly but Minervamon started to flinch with anger as she remembered Lustromon. _That little punk of a girl dares to show her face back out here! _She thought angrily. She felt a surge of anger building up and she felt like ripping her to shreds after what she did to her.

"um.. Darkdramon, would I be able to go and help our friend GranDracmon?" she put on a fake smile and hoped that he would say yes.

"Minervamon, by the time you get there, they'll be finished with their mission." DoruGoramon explained.

"I agree, so you will not go and try to defeat those two kids." Darkdramon said as if he could read Minervamon like a book and saw behind her fake smile. She pouted again and started to walk away. "Don't worry my dear, you'll get your chance but today will not be the day." He said and smiled evilly and dismissed DoruGoramon but Dorugoramon had another issue that he wanted to bring out.

"Um... sir, what do you want to do about those meddling kids that the Muchomon have gathered and discovered this area, when they meet up with the others, they'll eventually come back and investigate further on in here."

"We'll deal with them later on but for now, we'll focus on whether or not GranDracmon will destroy the present digidestined that have come forth in our presence." She told him and he sent a DemiDevimon to scan the area and record the current battle.

****

"Alright, I'm in position boss." The DemiDevimon said into a headset and called back to his master. "And now GranDracmon and the kids are about to engage in battle."

"Excellent, make sure not to miss a single move that they make." Directed Darkdramon.

"You got it boss." He said and took out the camera and made sure to get every single detail.

****

"Koji, wait up!" Nami was still trying to catch up to him since he once again left the alone.

"What is it now?" Koji looked at her annoyed.

"Well, I just thought that we should spend the night somewhere since it is getting dark." She said pointing at the sky and seeing the bright stars.

"I don't think so." Koji said coldly and started to walk away like he usually did. _Man this guy is getting on my nerves. _ Nami thought and asked Tommy if he was ok enough to keep on walking for a while longer. He said that he was old enough to look after himself and he marched on with a proud look on his face.

After a while, they all started to get a bit weary but Koji wouldn't admit that the forest seemed endless and that they needed a break. He was too stubborn for his own good and Nami could see that about him as plain as a red flag in a snow blizzard. She stalked up to him again and asked him again if he wanted to stop but his stubbornness got the better of him and said that he was ok and that they had to keep going.

Nami couldn't believe the attitude of this guy, it was like he was kind and smart but dumbfounded all in one. She was about to stop him and give him a piece of her mind when they heard a familiar voice coming from behind them. Suddenly, a bright light shone in their faces and realized that it was a Trailmon, but not just any Trailmon, it was Franken the Trailmon that he rode in the Trailmon Race.

"Is that Koji? How's it been?" Franken stopped and greeted his old friend. Koji actually smiled when figuring out that it was his old travel buddy.

"Not bad you?" Koji asked back and the two just went on and on. Nami looked a bit confused, so far she's only met Worm and he seemed pretty nice but this one, Koji actually like. She then walked over to him just to ask him a simple question that might show a bit of a compromise between her ideas and Koji's.

"Hey, Franken is it?" She asked and he nodded. "I'm Nami, and you might know Tommy," She motioned. "But anyways, I was kinda hopin' that you would be so kind as to give us a ride towards the end of this forest?" She asked.

"Why not? It's the least I could do for Koji and a sweet human like yourself." He said and they jumped on. Koji then realized what Nami just did, she got her way, for them to take a break and sleep a while, and he got his way, to keep on going so that they didn't waste any time. _She's pretty smart now that I think about it. _He thought, _And it'll make up for her uselessness as Renamon in the future._ He gave it a final thought then went to sleep along with Nami and Tommy who were on the other side napping the night away.

****

The night was peaceful, calm and serene but it wasn't long until they were disturbed by a loud beeping sound. Davis started to stir around looking for the source and saw that it was an alarm that was set on his D-Terminal.

"Man, even in the digital world I have to put up with these annoying Alarm Clocks!" He yelled and shut it off.

"Davis, keep it down would you!" Zoe called from the other side of the camp fire, "A girl needs her beauty sleep you know!" She got up, annoyed because she was unable to get back to sleep. Then she noticed that Cody had gotten up as well. "Look what you did Davis, you woke Cody up!" She blamed him.

"What? I didn't set the alarm on!" Davis yelled from the other side.

"What difference does it make, it's your fault that you didn't check it!" She yelled back at him. "Honestly, you're worst then Takuya." She turned away.

Veemon didn't know how to respond to that but he did know that it wasn't good for them to be fighting especially since they were so tired and might attract unwanted attention from unwanted visitors.

"Guys, we shouldn't be yelling at this time of night, digimon are asleep you know." Veemon told them. Zoe nodded but she only did it for the sake of the digimon.

"So what are we going to do now? Nobody seems to want to go back to sleep." She said looking at Cody then to Davis.

"What? It isn't my fault! Anyways, if you guys don't want to go back to sleep then we should just keep on continuing on our journey." He said and looked in the distance and saw that there were a couple of Trailmon tracks.

"Why don't we just chill down there until a Trailmon comes?" He suggested and for once, he and Zoe agreed on something. After all it would be dangerous to walk around without seeing where they're going so they stalked up towards the tracks and it didn't take long for them to see a Trailmon coming their way.

"So there's many different Trailmon's right?" Cody asked Zoe.

"Yup, there's at least 7, that I know anyways." She answered then she looked over to see the Trailmon that was coming over to them. "Hey I know that Trailmon!" She pointed to the pink digimon.

"Hey Franken! How's it been?" She called to the digimon.

(*note: this is a different Franken... you'll find out later)

"Hey kid, you a friend of Koji's?" He asked.

"Yup, do you mind if we catch a ride?" Davis jumped into the conversation.

"Hey I like you, very spunky, climb aboard." He gestured them and opened the door. They all climbed in and said their thanks again before they started to speed up. Zoe and the others snuggled in and decided to try and fall asleep again. _I hope we find the others soon. _She thought of her friends and hoped that they didn't get involved with GranDracmon who she knew was trying to pick off every group that he finds.

****

"Alright you pipsqueaks, I can take you whether I'm up to speed or not!" GranDracmon said.

"Have you heard the latest news? Having three heads was so 3 years ago!" BurningGreymon taunted him and he was dodging the angry digimon who tried to tackle him. "What's the matter buddy? Can't catch a digimon shorter than you? I guess the old saying is true three's a croud." He said laughing and bouncing away.

"What's he doing?" Lustromon looked at Burning Greymon with confusion. MagnaAuroramon then understood his actions as she saw him leave the area with GranDracmon on his tail.

"I guess he's trying to lead him away from Koichi and the others." Auroramon said while dedigivolving and chased after them with Lustromon right behind her.

"Hey Takuya, you're far enough!" Lustromon called out to him and he smirked.

"Well, finally. Now it's time to get serious." He said and flew into the air.

**Wildfire Tsunami**

He gave the attack everything he had to finish this fast and to prevent him from doing anymore damage.

"Alright, my turn." Lustromon jumped in the air and her tail ring started to glow. She gathered a ball of energy in the palm of her hand as if it was gathered from the rays of the sun.

**Gleam Orb**

She threw the orb at him and it gave him a whole lot of damage. She was amazed that all of that came from a ball of energy that was the size of the palm of her hand.

"That was awesome!" BurningGreymon ran over to her with Auroramon on his shoulder.

"Thanks but if it wasn't for your attack, we wouldn't have gotten him." She smiled.

"Yah but this isn't over yet." Auroramon pointed to him. GranDracmon was barely standing up but he was up and breathing hard. He seemed really beat up and looked like he couldn't last very long. Auroramon rolled her eyes still disbelieving that he was still willing to fight, he should've just ran away when he had the chance.

**Aurora Beam**

She gave a small and very feeble beam and when it made contact, GranDracmon fell backwards with a Fractal code surrounding him. Auroramon shot a pathetic look in his direction but it didn't really matter, she had a feeling that he would be the first martial to be taken down by the digidestined kids.

**Execute, Slide Evolution**

**Agunimon**

Takuya took out his D-Tector and looked at GranDracmon. "It's time for me to complete our mission and for you to be purified." Takuya said and pointed his D-Tector.

**Fractal Code, Digitize**

Takuya drew back his D-Tector and then dedigivolved back into him along with Kari and Gatomon.

"That was awesome Takuya!" Kari ran over to her friend and hugged him as a sign that she was glad that they could finally go home.

"Hey it was nothing, I mean, we couldn't have done it without Koichi, TK, Patamon and Shou." He said pulling apart from her.

"Now that you mention it, where are those guys?" Auroramon looked around for them.

"We're over here!" The 3 guys all came over at a slow pace. "So you beat him!" Koichi said congratulating his friends.

"Hey we couldn't have done it without you guys." Kari said hugging TK, happy that he was ok.

"Hold the catnip!" Kari and the guys all looked at Gatomon who had a questioning face on her and she looked at Takuya. "I have a question, why did you have to evolve back into Agunimon in order to scan digimon?" She asked.

Takuya was kind of surprised by the question, he never really thought about it until now. "Well, you see... um... the reason why we slide evolve back to our human spirit is because they um...." Takuya looked at Auroramon who shook her head and looked at Shou but he was obviously a noob to this so she looked at Koichi. "Well, it's probably because our beasts can't hold a D-Tector in their hands so um... we slide back to human forms so that we could grip our devices." He answered uncertainly.

"Makes sense." Gatomon said and the 3 guys sighed with relief.

"Ok so we can go back home right?" Shou asked. TK nodded but brought up the situation that they weren't reunited with the others yet so they can't leave until they find eachother." He explained.

"So how do we find them?" Takuya asked.

"We keep searching!" Auroramon said stating the obvious. "That's the best plan that I ever heard." Gatomon said sarcastically.

Patamon giggled. "I think Veemon is rubbing off on her." He, Gatomon and the others laughed but Auroramon didn't find it funny. "Can we just find them and leave!" She yelled and they agreed and walked off as the sun started to come up.

****

Tai and the others woke up the next morning and saw that Jun was in _their_ tent. Tai was the first to notice then woke up Izzy who woke up Matt. Matt really seemed to be cranky that morning since he blew his top that caused the whole forest to wake up.

"Jun! What are you doing in our tent!" He yelled, that got her attention.

"I'm up, where's the fire!" She got up and stood in a karate stance with both arms in the air. _Man she has some brain._ Izzy and Tai thought as they sweatdropped.

"Jun, what's wrong with your tent that made you move in with us?" Tai took her outside before Matt murdered her.

"Well, you see, last night it started to rain, the wind started to blow harder, the branch that was holding the tent up broke and a random bear came out of nowhere and grabbed the tent cover and I got soaked." She said cheerfully as if it didn't bother her at all.

"A bear huh?" Tai wondered if it was Gabumon that she saw last night. He left her with Izzy and the guys and left to find Agumon and them.

"Agumon, where are you guys?" He looked around then found them munching on something that looked like a live fish.

"Where did you get that?" Tai looked at them suspiciously.

"We got in on that branch over there that was hanging from a rope." Tentomon said.

"Is that so?" Tai looked even more suspicious. Then he heard Matt yelling even louder than he did before. Tai and the digimon exchanged glances and ran back to camp. "What's wrong Matt?" Tai looked around for something horribly wrong.

"We don't have food." Mr. Ishida looked into an empty bag. Tai seemed to recognize that bag. _Agumon..._ He said under his breath. Agumon hid further behind a tree.

"so what are we going to do?" Izzy asked.

"We'll have to scavenge around for our own food." Mr. Ishida said wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Yay." The guys said miserably as Jun was off in her own world cheering her head off.

**Here's a very long chapter for you guys**

**And sorry it took a while...**

**Please review this story **

**And thank you to all of you who are reading this story**

**And a special thanks to you guys who have been reviewing my stories!!!**

**Thanks again...**


	22. Chapter 22: Begin the Search

**Next Chapter today!**

**Will the digidestined reunite or will they find more trouble?**

**Who knows but we'll find out...**

**Just so you know, if you're interested... **

**Do you want DIGIMON FRONTIER: ADVENTURE 02 to have a SECOND PART???**

**Review your answer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon... except Auroramon**

**_______________________________________________________**____________________

Chapter 22: Begin the Search

"Oh, that insolent fool." Darkdramon looked at the footage that the Demidevimon brought back. He was slightly gazing back and forth between Minervamon and DoruGoramon. He was trying to decide who would have more success with eliminating the digidestined.

"Ha, I knew that that big oaf wouldn't be able to do it." Minervamon held her chin up high. DoruGoramon rolled his eyes at her.

"But you still got beat by those kids." He pointed out.

"Geez thanks," She glared at him.

"Silence you two, we have to go over their battle strategies, so we let them fall back while we send the DemiDevimon to spy on them again." The Shadow Martials agreed with their leader and went their merry way again, doing whatever they want as long as it didn't involve the digidestined.

"It's only a matter of time." Darkdramon stared at the video with an evil smile on his face.

****

"Woo Woo!" Franken yelled as the sun came up and he also woke up Koji and the others.

"What now?" Nami woke up rubbing her eyes and taking a look around the window. It seemed really early in the morning for them to be up but they seemed to be wide awake anyways, except for Tommy who was sound asleep.

"Good morning." Koji said on the other side of the train with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Good morning to you too." She said smiling. "And did we sleep well?" She asked him, he opened an eye and looked at her for a bit.

"Yah, you?" But before she could answer, Franken started to bump around causing the kids to do so as well and caused Tommy to wake up surprised. "What's going on?" Tommy asked bumping up and down on the floor.

Koji opened a window and looked at what he was doing but it seemed to end after a while. "Hey Franken, what was that?" He yelled at the digimon who slightly turned and looked at him then looked forward again.

"We just hit a snag, no biggie." Koji rolled his eyes and went back inside and sat back down. He told Nami and Tommy what he said but they didn't seem to be listening. They seemed to be looking at something that seemed to be more interesting.

"Hey," Koji got up to see what they were looking at and when he looked out the window. He saw another Train that looked exactly like Franken but he never knew that there would be 2 Frankens.

"What's going on here?" Koji saw the Trailmon on a track opposite of them but when he looked further down the tracks, he saw that theirs and his meet up, which only came to one conclusion.

"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Nami yelled out and started to panick. Tommy seemed to be more calm and tried to get a glimpse of the other people that he saw in that train before.

"What are you looking for Tommy?" Nami came up to her friend who seemed to be in a trans.

"There's people in there." He pointed as he saw at least 3 kids in the other trains. Nami realized that he was right and when Koji came to identify these kids, he realized that it was Zoe, Davis, Cody and the digimon.

****

Zoe was the first to wake up that morning, she stretched out her arms and looked at the window and saw a beautiful view of the digital world. She got up and walked over to Davis and Cody and woke them up.

"Hey guys, rise and shine!" She yelled at them, Veemon woke up in an instant and helped with Armadillomon who really likes to sleep.

"Just give me a couple more minutes." He said and turned away from Veemon.

"Come on Davis, get up, we're about to be hit!" Then Davis shot up and fell on the floor. "Where's the fire?" He looked around looking for danger. Zoe laughed a bit then inched her way towards Cody.

"It's ok buddy, we all get fooled once in a while." Veemon tried to comfort his friend. Unfortunately, Veemon's peptalks weren't very helpful, past or present.

"Hey Cody, time to get up." Zoe said in a soft voice and shook him slightly.

"Good morning." He greeted her then saw Davis on the ground rubbing the back of his head. "What happened to Davis?"

"He had a rude awakening." Zoe chuckled again. Davis crossed his arms and turned away but then he heard a really loud wooing sound. Zoe and Cody heard it too.

"Where's that coming from?" Armadillomon woke up and looked out the window on the opposite side of Zoe. "Hey look, there's another train and a boy is sticking his head out the window."

"A boy?" Zoe walked over and saw what they were talking about. "Hey that looks like Koji!" Zoe said out loud but then he slipped back into the train and she noticed that there were others with him, at least 2 others.

"Doesn't it seem funny that they're going in the same direction that we're going." Veemon said then Zoe and Davis looked at eachother with a bit of fear in their eyes and rushed over to look ahead to where they're heading.

"The tracks are connected." Davis concluded.

"Not to mention that we're going at the same speed as that Trailmon." Zoe mentioned.

"Man, when you said that we were about to be hit, you weren't kidding. Thanks a lot Zoe." Davis said and she got really mad, and saying that it wasn't her fault that this was happening. "Well, what do we do now?" But before they could think, they ran out of time and braced themselves for impact and so did Koji and them.

They all waited for a huge crash and for them to get deleted but nothing happened, the two groups looked out the window and saw that the two Trailmon where merging together as they got closer and closer together.

"How's this even possible?" Davis asked.

Suddenly, Nami, Tommy and Koji came out of nowhere, appearing like thin air into their train.

"How did we end up here?" Tommy asked as he realized that Zoe was there with him. "Zoe!" he ran up and hugged his friend.

"Hey guys! So it was you guys who were on this train." Nami said smiling. "so how did you guys end up on Franken when we ended up on Franken?" She asked.

"Maybe I can answer that." Said Franken outside. Koji opened the window so that he could talk to him.

"So what do you know that we don't?" He demanded for an explanation. "Keep you bandana on kid, the thing is that I got a _split _personality ha ha." He said in a _funny _way.

"That isn't very funny." Zoe said. "You scared us half to death!"

"At least we're all together." Davis said trying to calm her down. Zoe's expression brightened up. "Yah, I guess you're right." Davis let out a sigh of relief and sat down.

"Ok, so we're all back together but what about the others?" Cody asked as they looked puzzled about that question, it was a pretty good question.

"Well, we manage to find eachother even if we're separated so if we just keep going the way that we're going, then we'll find them eventually." Tommy suggested.

"Tommy, for a little kid, you're pretty smart." Nami came up to him, she has grown to like him after all of the time that they've spent together with Koji, even though he left them a number of times.

"So we're just going to keep going, that's the plan?" Veemon asked.

"That's right." Davis told his partner meanwhile, Koji sat by himself somewhere else in the back of the cart, looking out the window. _That plan isn't bad but let's just hope that the others found each other first. _Koji thought, looking at the morning sun.

****

Takuya and the others stopped moving around for the rest of the night after the battle but some of them kept an eye on everyone and they switched places from time to time.

When the sun finally rose up from behind the trees, everyone rose up from their slumber and decided to try and find everyone today so that they could go home.

"Morning Takuya, you're off the clock." Kari came up to him and she asked Gatomon if she wanted to look for some food with her. Gatomon nodded and Kari picked her up and they told Takuya to tell the others where they've gone. Takuya thought that it might be a better idea if he and Auroramon came with them, since there were much more people than just the two of them to feed.

"And with much more hands, or paws, we could bring back enough food to feed everyone twice." Takuya smiled. Kari nodded and they went off to find food and as soon as they were gone, TK and the others woke up and Patamon noticed the note in the dirt that Auroramon left behind.

Patamon told TK and they now knew that Takuya and Kari were looking for food. "Ok, since they're looking for food, we should get the fire restarted." He told everyone and they agreed.

Shou and Koichi, who were felling much better decided to look for more firewood while TK and Patamon tried to rebuild the fire. "Ok, Patamon, can you get a little oxygen running through this flame?" Patamon agreed and he breathed slightly over the flame before it started to grow little by little but they'd need the extra firewood before they could actually get themselves warm enough.

Then Koichi and Shou came back with loads of twigs and branches and they built the fire even higher. "That was some awesome work there TK." Shou sounded impressed.

"Thanks." TK said wondering where Kari is and why she left with Takuya and not him. "So when do you think Kari is?... And Takuya..." He added after a brief silence.

"Why do you care so much dude? You don't have to worry about Kari, Taky and her are only friends and close friends ever since they first met on that first day of school and their... adventures together in the digital world in the past couple of days." Shou said without stopping. Patamon was looking at Shou like he was the dumbest person in the world, the digital world.

"And after the fact that he's probably saved her life a couple of times, they're probably really close by now." Shou smiled then realized what he just said, he didn't really make TK feel any better but if Kari was happy, then he'd be happy even if he really wasn't. Patamon felt really bad but not as bad as Shou did for blurting out what TK already knew.

Suddenly Takuya and Kari came back with dozens of food for them and they seemed to be actual fruit this time, except for the fact that they're rare delicacies that don't exist in the human world anymore. "We have enough for everyone to eat." Takuya exclaimed and Auroramon handed each person at least 2 pieces each.

"Trust us, they're really good and they'll be the best thing that ever touched your mouths." Auroramon assured them.

"Hey, you're right. This is delicious." Shou said and they all started to dig in. "I know right!" He and Takuya took a huge bite.

"And it's all thanks to you guys Taky." Shou said.

Takuya shook his head. "It was all Gatomon, if she wasn't there, we'd be eating something like meat apples or cabbages that tasted like steak or any other rabbit food there is." Takuya said laughingly. Auroramon had to agree with his statement then thanked Gatomon who blushed at all the attention.

After awhile, everyone finally finished and they decided to try and find everyone so they got up to leave when Kari's digivice started to beep and it showed a blue dot on the screen. "It looks like we have a chance to find them but they're moving pretty fast." Kari said.

"Right, so let's go and find them so we can go home!" Takuya led them off in the direction of Kari's D3.

At the very same moment, Davis' D3 started to beep and while they were on Franken, the Trailmon. They were traveling on a very long and narrow bridge and they were voyaging over a forest that seems to be miles long.

"Hey, there's someone nearby!" Davis said as he noticed his D3 and took a look at the beeping pink dot.

"So do we have to follow this?" Nami asked.

"Yup, it's how us and our friends find each other all the time." Veemon explained as if he was experienced with these kind of things. Zoe nodded then went out the window and shouted at Franken and asked him if he could drop them off as soon as possible.

"Ok whatever you say." He said and opened the doors.

"That can't be good." Tommy looked at the wide open doors then Franken tipped over and they all started spilling out of the carts, all trying to stay on and grabbing each other to do so.

"This isn't what I meant!" Zoe yelled as she held onto Veemon who was holding onto Davis.

"Well, you said as soon as possible, take care." He said and pushed them off.

"Koji!" Zoe looked him and they both nodded.

**Execute Beast Spirit Evolution**

**KendoGarurumon**

**Zephyrmon**

"I gotcha!" Zephyrmon grabbed Cody and Tommy while she saw Koji get Davis, Nami, Veemon and Armadillomon on his back. They all landed on the ground in the middle of a huge forest with a big thump while Zephyrmon landed gracefully.

"You guys alright?" Koji asked the gang as he and Zoe de-digivolved.

"Yah, everyone seems to be in one piece." Nami took a look around.

"Ok, now that we got this out of the way, we should go and find these people who are on the digivice." Davis said leading them away from their current place. They passed tree after tree, clearing after clearing but it didn't seem that they were getting very close. They were just hoping that the people that they were finding now, had found another group of digidestined that got separated.

**Here's the end of the chapter....**

**Now I have an ANNOUNCEMENT**

**It's exactly like what I said in the beginning**

**After a couple of months, I've been thinking**

**About what would happen to my very first story, **

**Digimon Frontier: Adventure 02**

**I just wanted to know (this is to those who have read this story...)**

**Do you really want a continuation on this story? I've seriously been thinking about this for a very long time and if I made the right choice of letting it go...**

**I have a general idea but the rest, I'll just be winging but that's if you guys are on board...**

**For now, just review your answers**

**And I'll get back to you guys on either Monday or next Wednesday, that gives you about 4- 6 days to say something!!!**

**That's mainly it... just please review for your opinion to be heard and remember, every vote counts in my book**

**Thank you!!!**


	23. Chapter 23: Reveiled, Last Soul Warrior

**Hey hey everybody!!!!**

**Guess what, I want to know whether you guys want **

**tamers updated or frontier updated**

**There's a poll on my profile **

**and vote soon so I could get started or continue right away**

**Thank you for your cooperation**

**And I just recently updated the other one just so you could get a taste of what's going to happen next in that story... hope you enjoy!!!**

**Man, I just noticed that I have a lot of things going on right now...**

**I gotta slow down a bit**

**Sorry if my slowing down causes any inconvenience **

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! I should probably stop saying this since it's pretty obvious by now...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 23: Reveiled, the Last Soul Warrior

Ken still couldn't believe that Yolei was the person who got her soul spirit before he did, not that he wasn't happy or anything, it was just, he was kind of hoping that he would get his way sooner.

_What if I'm not meant to be a Warrior like the rest of them... like how neither me nor my brother met Tai and the others on their first digimon adventure. _Ken thought as he completely zoned out and wasn't paying any attention to Yolei and Den's conversation.

"Ken, are you listening?" Yolei asked waving her hand in front of his face. Ken looked at her realizing that he didn't even understand what she was saying until he focused in on their conversation.

"What were we talking about?" He asked as he looked at the two of them and the digimon.

"As I was saying," Den said as he was about to continue, "There were a lot of digimon around here and innocent people could get hurt and even worse, the secret of the digimon could get leaked and we'll have to answer to some guys with heavily armed suits." Den said.

"I don't think I'd like to meet anyone like that." Hawkmon said a bit scared.

"Right, so what you're saying is that we have to do as little damage as possible and defeat the enemy as fast as we can." Ken said in an 'Izzy explaining one of his theories' kind of tone.

Den agreed and then Yolei, who was trying to follow along, wondered if JP and Miles were in a battle somewhere since they haven't heard from them since they split. "Does anyone know where those two guys are?" she asked and looked around.

"Not a single sign." Den said then turned to Ken, he was hoping that he saw or heard of anything that seemed to be connected to them.

Ken had to think of this for a second then mentioned about him hearing about some guys talking about them seeing a couple of weirdo's who were hugging and crying in some sort of area in the park.

"It sounded like them alright..." Yolei said sweatdropping. She started to walk in the direction that she remembered that they'll last departed from them and as they passed various people, they started giving weird faces, saying things about people having weird kids and junk.

"That must mean that we're getting close." Hawkmon said flying down towards them then a little kid came by and pointed to Hawkmon and he claimed that that was a cool monster that Yolei had.

"Uh, that's not a monster... it's a... um..." Yolei was trying to think of a good excuse to tell him and it had to be something believable.

"That's her little, um, brother." Den said. "He just loves that outfit and he won't take it off." He continued hoping that it worked.

"Oh, well, that's a cool outfit then, see ya!" He said and ran away saying bye to Hawkmon.

"Wow." Ken and Wormmon were amazed that that actually convinced him. "Anyways, we should keep looking, I'm sure those guys are here somewhere." They all started to look harder then all of a sudden, Den started to hear weeping and moaning. They were guessing who these guys but ran in the direction, scared of what they were going to see.

Just as they arrived, it was just as they feared, it was a very sad JP and Miles. "There's nothing worse than seeing kids older than you cry." Yolei said quietly to the others and they nodded in agreement. She then walked over to them and she gave them a good scare when she jumped them from behind the bench that they were sitting at.

"Ahhh!!!" The two guys jumped up and looked at her horrified, Yolei on the other hand had a satisfied look on her face.

"What did you do that for? So scared us out of our wits." JP yelled at her.

"Well, you're scaring little kids out of their wits." Yolei said as she pointed to the kids who have been staring at them a bit scared, they really wanted their ball that rolled over towards them and that was about a half hour ago. Although they were too scared to get it and they started debating on who would go and get the ball, that was until Ken and the others came by. Ken tossed them the ball and they thanked them and ran off.

"We're sorry." Miles called after them, wiping his tears and turned over to Yolei, Den and Ken.

"We were very worried about you boys." Hawkmon said as he told them off.

"Why did anything happen?" Miles asked then they explained the digimon battle that they just recently won and how Yolei Cross DNA digivolved to Amourmon.

"We missed that much?!?" JP sounded disappointed that he missed a new Soul Warrior arrival and a battle in which he could've been the hero that everyone would look up to for saving them.

He then started to daydream about what would've happened if he was there and saved them all...

_Den then got slammed into the tree and dedigivolved back to human. Miles and Yolei were stunned at the sight while Yolei took care of her digimon. Miles stayed back to protect them leaving JP to save them all since Ken was nowhere to be seen._

"_JP you can do it!" Den called._

"_Yah JP your better than that guy!" Miles cheered him on._

"_Yah your right, if Taky can take care of Cerberumon by himself, then I can too and better!" He exclaimed._

"_Let's not push it." Yolei called out._

_Then JP as Beetlemon hit the dog like digimon with his thunder punch and he went running off with his tail between his legs._

"_That's right you run!" JP said yelling after him and standing proud that he beat him without breaking a sweat._

"_JP that was great!" Den called._

"_You're awesome!" Hawkmon was jumping up and down in glee that he won so quickly._

"_You're my hero!" Yolei said as she looked at him with respect._

"_Whoa! That was cool!" Ken and Wormmon then came in the scene and saw that they had finished the battle and saved the kids that have been involved in the battle._

"_JP, you're the greatest Legendary Warrior ever!" Ken called out to him._

"_You're even better than Takuya!" Den said smiling. JP seemed to be happy to hear that, better than Takuya, that gave him a sense of purpose. Takuya was pretty good but compared to him, he was nothing! JP laughed with embarrassment and told them to stop telling him about his greatness._

_Then out of nowhere, Zoe came from behind the bushes and ran over to join their 'party'._

"_Zoe? Why did you come here?" JP asked._

"_JP, I just heard of your big accomplishment and wanted to be here to celebrate." She smiled and hugged him then she was about to lean in for a kiss when..._

"JP! Are you listening?" Yolei yelled at him while interrupting his daydream in the process.

"What? Come again?" JP asked then Yolei rolled her eyes and repeated herself to him one more time, she was getting really tired of repeating herself over and over.

"As I was saying, we should be turning for the night and meet up here again tomorrow so we can continue to examine the park and other places again. So get some sleep and wake up bright and early." Yolei instructed them with enthusiasm.

"Alright, see you guys!" Ken said as he held Wormmon in his arms then walked off in a different direction as did the others to him.

"Ken do you think you'll be ok?" Wormmon asked.

"About what?" Ken pretended to not know what his partner was talking about but he obviously knew what he was talking about.

"About Yolei and her Soul Warrior identity." Wormmon said.

"No that doesn't bug me at all," Wormmon looked at him not believing in the words that he says but by the way he looked when he said it. "Alright, it's just that, I want to have a Soul Warrior too and I'm tired of being the last to do so and I'm tired of watching on the sidelines as the others fight the battles." He confessed to his partner as they both stopped on a bench.

"Don't worry Ken, you're time will come." Wormmon ensured him but that was when they heard a voice that came out of nowhere.

"Who's there, show yourself!" Ken stood up and looked around. "Back here, hahaha!" came the voice. They turned around only to see a half bird, half humanoid digimon. "Who's that?" Ken asked Wormmon.

"That's Harpymon, Champion Level, Mythical Animal type digimon. Her special attack is Wind Seeker and that's not like the breeze that you'd feel in the ocean." He explained then Harpymon started to attack Wormmon and started to kick him around.

"Wormmon!" Ken cried out as Wormmon was kicked in his direction but before he could land on the ground, Harpymon sent over her attack.

**Wind Seeker**

Wormmon was about to be hit but Ken wouldn't let that happen, he jumped in the way and clenched onto Wormmon and looked over him protectively. Just then, before they were hit but the sharp gusts of wind, Ken's D3 started to glow.

**Digivolution, **

**Wormmon, Cross DNA digivolve to**

**Kougimon, the soul of Justice and Equity**

In the place of Ken and Wormmon stood Kougimon, he had the helmet that has the antenna of Stingmon, also the shoulder pads and gloves that ressemble the ones of Stingmon. He has a dark green suit with the crest of Kindness on the chest and has brighter green boots. His special attack is Sting Slash.

Then the Wind slashed against their armour but it didn't make a scratch.

"What? A human and digimon fused together to form the legendary Soul Warrior Kougimon and they stopped my attack?!? I better get out of here." She turned and was about to high tail it out of there but she didn't get far without getting hit by their sting slash attack.

She still managed to get away from them but they came out of nowhere and ended up in front of her. "Going somewhere?" He smirked then the claws on his gloves started to glow a very dark green.

**Sting Slash**

The attack hit her on the back and then she flew through a worm hole that sent her back to where she came from. Plus, it looked just like the one that Cerberumon disappeared into.

The two de-digivolved then Ken sat down with Wormmon in his arms. "We did it." Wormmon said hugging his partner and Ken smiled, "Yeah, we did it." Ken said getting up then he started to walk back home again.

**There you go, a happy ending for Ken**

**But what does that mean for the evil Shadow Martials?**

**And what'll happen with the others in the digital world?**

**And finally, will Tai, Matt and Izzy escape the wrath also known as JUN?!?!**

**All of these answers will hopefully be found out on the next fic...**

**Read next time and review today please!!!**

**Momentai...**


	24. Chapter 24: Reunited

**Ok I'm back**

**Here's another chapter for you guys and I hope you like it...**

**This one will hopefully reunite the digidestined and only I shall know **

**Hahahaha**

**Ok sorry about that, just getting worked up is all...**

**Now on to the story**

**Note: I'm not doing disclaimers anymore, since you all should know by now...**

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 24: Reunited

Takuya and the others were still following Kari's digivice and it's been pretty silent the whole way. It made everyone feel a bit awkward so Patamon decided to finally break the silence. "So Kari, do you think we're getting closer?" He said as Kari looked down.

"Well, they seem to be pretty far away." She stated.

"Maybe they don't know that we're looking for them and going the other way." Gatomon tried to reason. Kari shook her head. "If we know Davis or Cody, they would try to find us as well." Kari said and they continued.

"Ok, they should be over..." But before Kari could finish, she slipped but Takuya, who was right beside her, caught her just in time. "You alright Kari?" He pulled her further from the cliff.

"Yah, thanks." She said and dusted off her pants. TK still couldn't believe it, he should've been the one to save her not, _Takuya._ Even though, Shou was watching the whole thing, he didn't really notice that TK was trying to save Kari as well but Koichi noticed. He saw that TK tried to save Kari but Takuya beat him to the punch, _I guess soccer really does come in handy..._ Thought Koichi, he remembered seeing Takuya playing soccer before and he noticed his agility and how fast he reacts to sudden situations.

"Hey Takuya, can I see you over here for a sec." Koichi signalled to Takuya silently as the others tried to find a way across the ravine.

"Yah, what's up?" Koichi then explained the whole situation with TK being jealous of Takuya for being with Kari for the whole time. Takuya didn't know what to say, he wasn't trying to get on TK's bad side, he didn't even feel that way about Kari. Although, now that Koichi mentioned it, he did realize that TK always seemed to get a bit testy when either Davis or he would get close to Kari.

"Alright, I'll lay low for a little while, until TK is up and running again." Takuya said and that made Koichi really happy, it was a good thing that Takuya understands the situation.

"Ok guys so have we found a way across the ravine yet?" Kari and TK looked at Shou for a bit so that he could tell them their plan.

"We were hoping that you could spirit evolve to BurningGreymon so that we could fly not only across the raving but around the area to see whether the others are really that near." Shou said and he added a bit of enthusiasm to his sentence.

"Well," Takuya looked at Kari who was hoping that he could do it but then he looked at TK who seemed to be a bit annoyed that he couldn't carry around everyone on his back like he could. So Takuya decided to make up some excuse about not being able to fly around but could fly everyone across. Although, that would mean that they'd have to go on some wild goose chase trying to find their friends again and what if they found trouble along the way and what if their friends were in trouble too? This made Takuya completely stressed out... what to choose?

****

"Ok, so we passed one tree, two trees, ten trees, ten hundred trees! I'm sick of trees!" Nami said flapping her arms around as if she were trying to fly.

"Calm down Nami! I'm sure we'll find them sooner or later." Davis said trying to calm her down. Zoe actually liked Davis, he wasn't as hard or hot headed like Yolei said. Although she sensed a vibe from him that was almost like the vibe that she felt from Takuya. This made her feel a bit sad, she missed Takuya and the others, all she wanted to do was just fly around until she found one of them and she didn't care how long it took but she couldn't leave them right now, Nami and the others needed her.

"Hey Davis, why don't we take a break?" Koji suggested and put his hand on his shoulder, "It would give everyone some time to calm down." Davis had to agree with him.

"Alright, dude, that seems to be a good plan. Hey Veemon, why don't you, me and Armadillomon go look for some food?" Davis called out to the digimon.

"You got it Davis!" The two digimon agreed then they all went off. Zoe went over to Nami to see how she was doing.

"Hey Zoe, I'm sorry I freaked back there." Nami looked embarrassed by the way that she acted.

"Don't worry about it, I used to do that all the time on my first adventure." Zoe said smiling, she wasn't proud of it either but it made Nami smile.

"Really, you? But you're miss chills, the blond who thinks on her toes and has everyone's respect." Nami said in disbelief.

"Well, it wasn't always like that, you'll adapt just like I did, don't worry." She and Zoe got up and hugged. When Zoe glanced over to see how Tommy and Cody were doing, they seemed to be getting along well with each other, no arguments and what not. She just wished that it could stay like this forever then Davis and the digimon came back with a pile of food.

"Apples?" Tommy and Cody came over.

"Yup, and you know the saying, an apple a day keeps the digidocter away." Davis said as he ate an apple. The two girls looked at each other than smiled and took an apple each.

"Thanks Davis, Veemon and Armadillomon." They said then ate their share.

****

On the other side of the forest, Takuya was still deciding on whether he should or shouldn't so instead of deciding right then and there, he told them that they should take a small break before continuing on their journey to find their friends. They all agreed to that so they sat by a tree and started resting. Takuya was so relieved that they agreed to his decision then he went back to trying to decide on whether to take them only across the ravine or fly around the forest to scout out their friends. Then after a while, he got to thinking, either way, he would have to fly them somewhere so he finally agreed to their decision.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**BurningGreymon**

"Alright everyone hop on and keep your eyes peeled for any small figures that might be our friends." He said before taking off. TK still didn't seem very happy with his decision but he figured out that it was inevitable that Takuya would fly them around whether it was just across the ravine or around the forest on the other side. So he couldn't be mad with Takuya, after all, he was just trying to help.

"Hey TK, do you see anything?" Koichi asked. TK shook his head then squinted his eyes at something, he wasn't sure at first but then Kari exclaimed that her D3 was beeping as if they finally reached someone's location.

BurningGreymon started to hover over the forest where Kari said when her device started to beep. They all looked around then TK finally confirmed that the shiny thing that he saw below them was Davis' goggles.

"Hey guys, I think I found them!" He pointed to the spot where the blinking light was. Auroramon then came over, "Alright, I'll check things out." Auroramon said then jumped overboard then started to fly towards the blinking light.

As Auroramon came down, she began to see more and more figures but when she got down there, it was only the forehead of a Dorumon along with some other Dorimon, the in-training form of Dorumon.

"Oh, sorry for crashing, I thought you were someone else." Auroramon apologized. She turned around and was about to fly back towards the others to say that it was a false alarm but then someone called out to her.

"Auroramon, is that you?" She turned around and saw none other than Zoe Orimoto running up and picking her up in her arms.

"Zoe, we finally found you!" Auroramon exclaimed.

"We?" Zoe seemed happy to hear that since wherever Auroramon is, Takuya is.

"Yah, up there." She pointed to the sky and she saw BurningGreymon.

"Wow, I can't believe we missed that!" Zoe seemed surprised that Takuya had been right above their heads.

"You have a we too? Who?" Auroramon seemed really excited.

"Me, Davis, Cody, Tommy, Nami and Koji." Auroramon started to brighten up.

"This is great, that means that we're all back together!" Auroramon said as she flew back to the others while Zoe ran back to her own group.

"Hey guys guess what!" Zoe ran into the clearing and was about to spill the news but she was interrupted by Davis.

"Me first, they're around here somewhere," Davis said looking under his feet. Zoe rolled her eyes at him. "I know that, they're up there." She pointed as BurningGreymon came down towards them. "Whoa, how'd we miss that?" Davis stared in disbelief.

"Hey guys!" Kari waved and they all went down from Takuya's back then he de-digivolved. Right when he did that, Zoe came over and hugged him. "Great to see you again." She smiled and they stayed that way for a while until Auroramon climbed onto his shoulder.

"We're finally back together." She said. Zoe pulled out of the hug as fast as light and started to blush deeply. At the sight of the two, TK seemed to be really happy then walked over to Kari, who was greeting every that she separated with. Then she ran over to TK and smiled at him, "We can finally go home." She said and he smiled then pulled out his D-Terminal.

Back at home, Matt got a text message but when his phone started beeping he ran off in the direction of where the digimon were hiding. He didn't want his dad to see the phone since they were out in the wilderness hunting for their own food and he's been waiting for his brother to send him a message.

It read...

_Hey bro,_

_Sorry it took so long but we finally defeated one of the Shadow Martials,_

_We'll tell later but can you tell Izzy to pull out his laptop to transport us back..._

_Thanks for having our back,_

_Lil bro, TK..._

Matt was so happy that they could finally go home and he could start avoiding Jun the old fashion way, through technology. Matt raced back to the camp site but he told the digimon while they were eating what looked like a fish but he didn't ask any questions about it.

"Hey Tai, Izzy..." He said out of breath.

"What is it Matt?" Tai came up to one of his best friends.

"Did you see a bear?" Izzy said a bit scared of his answer.

"NO!" Matt said as a sign that he wanted them to shut up so he could finish. "I got a text from the kids."

"No way!" Tai said. "Izzy open up the laptop." Tai said urging and pushing his friend.

"I'm way ahead of you." Izzy said as he opened the portal.

****

"Ok, so TK, did your brother open the portal yet?" Koichi asked.

"He said that it should open." He answered.

"Does anyone see a TV?" Davis questioned since that happened to be the most important part in the plan.

"You mean this?" Said a devious voice from out of the trees then out came Minervamon.

"I remember that voice anywhere!" Veemon said looking the wrong way. Davis sweat dropped but then drew back his attention to their foe.

"Give that back!" Nami and Zoe called out.

"Don't think so, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." The two girls both started to get a bit testy. "Aw, is the Legendary Warriors of Wind and Water getting cranky, must be nappy time kids." She smirked. Kari couldn't take this, TK tried to hold her back but Minervamon was pushing her too far.

"Hey you freak lady, you better leave us along and give that back!" Kari spat at her.

"This ain't some pretty little cat walk, this is where the claw come out." Gatomon said straight up but Minervamon didn't even flinch, she just kept on smiling. "Oh, the pretty little princess needs a sissy pussy cat to fight her battles." She made fun of them.

"That's it!" The three girls all exchanged glances then took out their digivices.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Kazemon**

**Ranamon**

**Digivolution, **

**Gatomon, DNA digivolve to**

**Lustromon, the soul of Radiance and Brightness**

"This is where you're reign of terror ends!" Lustromon said.

**Gleam Orb**

She threw her orb at Minervamon but she jumped out of the way before the attack hit her. Instead, she hit the branch and it fell in front of the digidestined. "We should help them." Davis said but Koji and Koichi held him back.

"Nope, let's just let the girls fight this out." Koji said.

"And when the time comes, grab the television so we could get out of here." Koichi added in. Davis wasn't so sure about what to do but agreed to the twins' suggestions. TK couldn't bear it either but he knew that if he didn't let Kari do this, then she would never forgive him, even if she was the nicest person in the entire world. All he could do now was to cheer them on.

"Come on Kari, you can do it!" He shouted. Then Patamon joined in the cheering and the others didn't know if they were crazy or if they knew that they girls could win against this Shadow Martial by themselves. They all just watched in awe as Kazemon and Ranamon were giving it there all in their attacks, they even started to combine them just to give them an extra boost.

Takuya then caught on to what they were doing when he caught a glance of Minervamon getting stressed when they started to cheer. She seemed to like better when digimon cheer for her. So Takuya started to cheer, Koji and Koichi had no idea what he was doing but then joined in and sooner or later, everyone else started to catch on to what they were doing.

Now the 3 girls all had the guys' support and that gave them extra strength and it also gave them motivation. Now Minervamon was in trouble, she let go of the TV and let it crash to the floor.

"Oh no!" They all cried and watched helplessly as they watched their portal home fall. Takuya, who thought light on his feet ran for it and then Spirit Evolved to Agunimon and caught seconds before it hit the ground.

They all sighed with relief and some of them even fell to the floor. "Good job Taky." Davis smiled, half happy, half exhausted. Takuya then reverted back to human then fell on his back.

"This is too much excitement for me!" He yelled. Auroramon then came and dropped on his side. "Well at least we get to go home!" She sighed.

**Ok here's another update for you guys**

**Hope you liked it...**

**They finally got back together and Minervamon doesn't know how to let a grudge go...**

**Tune in next time!!!**

**And please review, just look at the little button**

**Ready to be pushed...**

**That's what it was made for!!!**


	25. Chapter 25: Home at Last

**Alright so I'm back again**

**So I guess this is alright so far**

**I'm still trying to get at a certain angle**

**(Whatever that means haha)**

**Anyways enjoy!!!**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 25: Home at Last  


"We can finally go home!" Takuya flopped on the ground beside the television set aka their portal home. "Great job Takuya." Auroramon joined him.

"Ok you two, get up and we'll rest at home." Kari said as she and Zoe helped Takuya. "TK, Koichi, would you guys like to do the honors?" Kari asked them. The two guys nodded then went over to them.

"Digiport, open." They said in unison as they were all brought back from the digital world and back into theirs. Izzy, Matt and the digimon were still trying to figure out why the digidestined weren't coming through while Tai kept Mr. Ishida and Jun busy.

"Hey Tai, I thought you guys said that Davis and them were around here." Jun said suspiciously. Tai started to panic on the inside, he couldn't really think of a really good answer and he couldn't lie to her anymore so he decided to tell the truth. "Alright, the truth is that... they're on their way now!" He said smiling.

"Oh, alright!" Jun bounced away to help Matt's dad. _Where are they? _Tai was getting impatient.

"Where are they?!?" Matt was getting really impatient, they should've been there by now. Agumon was thinking about how he could help then he got an idea.

"How 'bout we whack it a few times." Agumon lifted his arm and was about to do what he did a couple years ago.

"Are you crazy?!?" Izzy pulled away from him as Matt held him back.

"Agumon that'll break it and then how will the kids get back?" Gabumon tried to reason, Agumon sighed, all he wanted to do was help. Then Izzy's laptop started to glow and out popped the 11 kids.

"Aw, why did we fall 3 feet towards the ground?" Davis cried out then Matt covered his mouth. "What's the big idea." He mumbled under Matt's hand.

"You're sister's here, that's what." Davis stopped in shock.

"Well, we better get going." Takuya dusted himself off and helped Zoe up while TK helped Kari.

"Ok so where's Tai?" Tommy and Cody came up to Izzy.

"He's around." Izzy said then they all made it back to their campgrounds. "What happened here?" Nami was shocked by the mess that they made.

"Um... you know, guy stuff." Matt sighed.

"Oh Davis, there you are!" Jun came out of nowhere and hugged him then she drew her attention to TK. "And TK, Matt's little brother! How have you been?" She hugged him too.

"Fine Jun." He said and Davis did a facepalm. _I can't believe that I'm related to that. _He sighed then realized that Veemon and the others were right behind them. "AH!" Davis yelled out then the others started to panic since they couldn't let their digimon be found.

"What's wrong?!?" Jun yelled looking around and holding a baseball bat in her hands.

"Jun, where did you get that bat?" Tai asked, scared for the answer that he was going to get. "What, this? I made from tree branch that I found just in case another bear comes around." She said still looking around for what made Davis yell.

"Don't worry Jun , it was just a f..ly." He smiled innocently while trying to hide Veemon and the others. Veemon then snuck over to the van and hid under the seats and bags. Patamon hid in TK's backpack while Gatomon was in Kari's, Auroramon was still pretending to be a dog since she looked the part and Armadillomon went to hide in the van under the seats with Veemon.

"Ok so shall we be going?" Mr. Ishida came over and wiped his hands with a cloth.

"Finally!" They all said.

"Although, we have a slight problem, we don't have enough room for everybody, a couple of people have to find another way back home." He said. The Warriors, both Soul and Legendary looked at each other, they all ran inside and shoved their way in. "Guess we're staying here!" They all yelled in unison.

Tai and Izzy looked at each other. "I got shotgun!" Tai yelled and ran in the van. Izzy ran in the back then closed the door. Matt was getting worried, "What about me?" He yelled. "And me!" Jun came after.

"Take the bus Jun!" "What do you mean take the bus! I took the bus last time now it's your turn!" Jun started to pull on him. "Let me go, let me go!" They were bickering and they others couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough! I'll take the bus, Jun you take my seat!" Takuya yelled and grabbed her bus tickets then walked off with Auroramon on his shoulder. Shou also decided to come since he didn't really want to be crowded in a small van. Matt suddenly felt bad and told the two guys to stop but Takuya said that it was no problem but Matt insisted that they stay.

"Can we just come to a decision please?!?" Davis said.

"Fine, I'll go!" Kari said, then Zoe started to get a bit red with anger. "No, I'm going!" she shoved her way out and pushed Kari back down then took Nami's arm and pulled her along. "Your coming too Nami." Zoe started to drag her.

"But I..." Nami didn't have the heart to tell her off so she gave in.

"I'll come too!" Tommy said then he ran to Takuya's side.

"Are you guys sure?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Zoe said then Mr. Ishida made a comment about whether or not their parents will be ok with them on the bus themselves. Takuya reassured him that they've been through worst things than this and he finally agreed.

"Right so are we going or what?" Veemon called from under the chair and the digidestined all started to freak.

"What was that?" Matt's dad didn't recognize the voice. Davis then coughed a bit and said that he might be coming down with something. Then he smiled.

"Man, Veemon will never change." Patamon said from TK's bag. Gatomon smiled and agreed, Kari and TK giggled a bit then when they got on the highway, they saw Takuya and the others on the bus beside them.

They were relieved to see that they were safe and saw that Takuya was fast asleep. Kari smiled then leaned over to TK who blushed a bit but he was happy just the same. Then they all started to go sleep, even Jun did and she leaned on Matt who was wide awake and annoyed.

After an hour or so they were all woken up by Matt's dad then they stepped out to see that Takuya and friends got there before they did and were waiting with JP and the others.

Kari ran out and JP opened his arms ready for a hug but Kari ran past him and went over to Yolei. "Great to see you Yolei!" She said. TK said goodbye to his dad and Matt, Tai and Izzy. They were all still shocked that they got away with it a second time. And Jun was still cuddling up with Matt, and Matt couldn't believe that this crazy chick was related to Davis.

"Bye." TK called out for the last time then he went over to his friends. "Hey JP, Miles, how have you guys been?"

They looked at each other than smiled awkwardly. "Nothing much for us anyways." They both turned over to Yolei who was smiling proudly. "I got my Soul Warrior," She exclaimed. "And Ken did too! He told us this morning!" She said excitedly.

"What happened in the digital world?" Den asked Takuya and Shou.

"Well, we didn't defeat Minervamon but we did get GranDracmon." Shou explained. Den and Ken were surprised.

"You mean the building with feet?" JP butted in.

"Yah, he really put up a fierce fight." Kari said as she walked over to Takuya.

"He really did and Cody also got his Soul Warrior, right buddy?" Takuya turned and Cody seemed really excited to show his warrior.

"So that means that everyone has their Soul Warriors!" Koichi exclaimed and Koji nodded in silence still showing that he preferred not to talk.

"Great so that means that we have a fighting chance with the rest of the Shadow Martials!" Auroramon exclaimed.

"Right so we have to make a plan, we took down GranDracmon, and it wasn't easy but it wasn't so hard." Takuya said.

"So what you're saying is that we can make 2 groups so that we can get rid of them faster?" Davis asked Takuya nodded and they all had to think about it for a second. They had to think about whether it was safe or not then Koji said something that he didn't mention while they were in the digital world.

"Hey guys, I forgot to tell you something that we found out in the digital world." Koji said and everyone remained silent.

"Well, out with it man, this cat has a scheduled cat nap at noon and I'm not going to miss it." Gatomon said but Koji ignored her and continued on. "Anyways, I forgot to tell you guys that we found a cave by a Muchomon Village and what we found there was a picture of GranDracmon and others." He said.

"So that must mean..." Takuya started.

"that that place might be their lair." TK finished.

"Right." Koji finished.

"Ok so what are we going to do about it?" Zoe asked.

"We'll have to keep some people in charge here but I'm guessing that we'll be needing everyone to go to the digital world for this one." Takuya said as he put his fingers on his temples and trying to think of something they could do.

"Hey, what about Tai and the others!" Kari yelled out.

"Yah, that's a great idea, they have their digimon anyways so that means that they could handle things here." Yolei high fived Kari.

"Yup and I bet Tai and Matt are itching to get back to work, not play excuse masters." TK said jokingly.

"Then it's settle... until we get Tai and them to agree to the plan." Davis smiled and stood on the bench.

"So are we all going to the digital world?" JP asked. They all groaned and hit JP with scrap paper. "Hey, it was just a question, does there always have to be violence?" he asked and he made everyone laugh.

JP still didn't get what was so funny but he started to chuckle anyways. Then Veemon started to tug on Davis' jacket, that got Davis' attention since he tugged to hard and Davis fell backward and landed on his back on the grass.

"Veemon what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Davis, we have to get home soon!" Veemon said looking at the sun as it started to set.

"Great, we have to get there in 5 minutes! Bye guys!" He turned then ran off with Veemon at his side.

"Yah, I'm supposed to get home for supper soon." Cody said. They all then said their goodbyes then went back home.

Kari and Gatomon were walking into their house and saw Tai trying to sneak away food for Agumon who was obviously hiding in their room. "Hey mom!" Kari said taking her shoes off.

"Hi hun, want to eat?" She pointed at a burnt piece of what was supposed to be mashed potatoes. "No thanks mom." She sweat dropped then walked into her room.

"Hey Tai, I have a question." Tai turned around. "Yah, what's up?" Kari told him about what she and her friends talked about in the park and he agreed to it right away. "Of course I'll do it!" He said and he started to babble on about how long he was waiting for a moment like this since she was 8 years old. Although Kari seemed to zone out, _Typical Tai, he'll never change... _Kari giggled a bit then said goodnight to her brother.

**There you go,**

**Not very exciting sorry**

**We'll see what happens tomorrow**

**Or you know, next time I update**

**I've been updating a lot recently **

**I've just been feeling bad that I still haven't finished at least one story yet...**

**So I'm working on that through the summer and hopefully I finish this story by then**

**Anyways, review please**

**Momentai...**


	26. Chapter 26: Surprise Visitor

**Hey people, **

**I forgot to say... Happy Canada Day, July 1st**

**And for the future, Happy 4th of July!!!!**

**Ok so today... something's going to happen!!!**

**Maybe, maybe not **

**but we know that there'll be digidestined planning another trip to the digital world**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 26: Surprise Visit

"So the digidestined got rid of GranDracmon have they?" Darkdramon seemed to be displeased with the situation although it wasn't the situation between the digidestined that bothered him, it was between him and their leader, Arkadimon. He summoned him at least once every week to see his progress but this time, he decided to have a short visit and take matters into his own hands. Just then, Minervamon came in and seemed a bit worried about something.

"Now you decide to listen Minervamon." Darkdramon said as she shrank in guilt.

"I'm sorry Darkdramon but..." Darkdramon cut her off with a flick of his wrist and she stopped immediately.

"I'm not interested in excuses but I have another job for you, and you mustn't fail me this time." She straightened up and put on her happy face.

"I'm ready just tell me what to do." She smiled evilly and DoruGoramon listened as well.

****

The digidestined all met up at their usually place and this time Davis, Takuya and Shou were all early. In fact, Davis came so early that when TK and Kari got there, he was asleep on the bench with Veemon beside him, they even saw some change under the bench like some people left for him on purpose. They might've thought that he was homeless since someone left a note saying 'stay in school.'

"Ok so everybody's here right?" Davis yawned at how early it was.

"Yah and Davis it isn't that early in the morning, it's only 10:30." Auroramon rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so what are we going to do about these Shadow Martials? We've already purified GranDracmon so we have 3 more and then that would leave Arkadimon." Davis stated.

"Alright so Kari, did you ask your brother last night?" Takuya asked her.

"Yup and he called everyone about it and they all agreed too." She said.

"Yah and tell your brother, thanks for the wakeup call." TK said jokingly. Kari giggled a bit and agreed to give her brother a talking to.

The digidestined then decided to take a break from the hustle and bustle of battling so they all went to the bigger part of the park and they all had a relaxing afternoon of playing in the sprinklers with their digimon and eating the burgers, nachos and fries that Zoe and Takuya brought back. They all chowed down and it was an afternoon that none of them will ever forget.

"That was so much fun!" Tommy said sitting back down with the others.

"You're right, this was a very much needed break that we all needed." Armadillomon said and they all agreed to his statement.

"So are we going to travel to the digital world tomorrow?" Cody asked still keeping his mind on their mission.

"Cody why don't you leave the worrying to us, you're just a kid and you need to have fun!" JP said picking the guy up and started to run around the wide park with him on his shoulders. Kari finally saw Cody crack a smile and it's been a while since he smiled like that.

Ken and Wormmon along with Davis and Veemon were hanging out in the tree up above the others and they were taking a snooze. Gatomon and Patamon were at the playground and were having fun on the swings while Auroramon, Takuya, Tommy and Zoe were playing tag around the playground.

"Auroramon, no flying! That's cheating!" Takuya started to run away from Auroramon. "You didn't make it a rule!" She cried and finally tackled him. Zoe laughed then had a wacky thought. "Dog pile on Takuya!" She cried then jumped on both Auroramon and him along with Koji and Koichi. They wanted payback for all the times that Takuya pulled jokes on them.

"Guys, this isn't funny!" He whined trying to pull himself up but not being able to. Kari, TK, Yolei, Den and Hawkmon were playing go fish while Armadillomon watched Cody getting piggy backed around the park.

"Hey Nami, I was just wondering if you'd..." Miles pulled over towards Nami but didn't notice that she slipped away to join Shou on the swings, he noticed that she was coming his way so he got off and started to push her. Miles then started tearing up and wondering what he did to deserve what he got.

Then the unthinkable happened, a whirling wind started to play everything around and Gatomon and Patamon fell off the swings and hit the ground and so did Nami but Shou caught her before she hit the floor. Davis and Ken woke up in shock and Davis fell on top of the card game that the digidestined under them were playing.

Takuya held onto his hat and stared up at the sky, the clouds seemed to be going in circles around their area and it was a good thing that it was only the digidestined in the park on that day otherwise they would need a very good excuse. "What's going on?" Zoe asked. Takuya just shook his head in response. Auroramon hid behind Takuya's head.

"What's wrong Auroramon?" Takuya asked her, he sawa fear in her eyes.

"Something evil is coming..." She said silently, Takuya seemed to be really worried and told Zoe and Tommy and Shou, Nami and the digimon who were on the swings to go towards the others by the big tree. They could see JP with Cody running and having the same idea.

"Takuya what's going on?!?" TK asked.

"How should I know?" He said still staring up at the sky.

"Doesn't this remind you of anything?" Kari wondered then TK just remembered that this was the same way that Myotismon came into the human world.

"Great so some evil digimon is coming through some sort of portal?" Ken groaned. Koji didn't say anything, he just waited and held his D-tector in his hands just in case. Koichi still stared in awe and so did Miles and Den.

Suddenly they saw claws coming down then they saw the rest of the digimon coming down, he had dark blue armour with yellow stripes. He also had four wings and he floated down towards the earth. The Warriors recognized him in an instant. "Darkdramon." Yolei said under her breath.

"Hello digidestined, long time no see." Darkdramon greeted them then behind him came Minervamon and DoruGoramon.

"Great more annoyances." Koji grumbled.

"Hey you little twirp, we are your worst nightmares." Minervamon exclaimed.

"So what are you doing here?" Takuya asked him.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Darkdramon said but the digidestined still didn't believe him.

"Why should we believe you?!? Weren't you the one who kept on sending fake digimon to kill us!" Davis exclaimed with Veemon yelling after him.

"My, my, Warrior of Courage, he has some temper doesn't he." He joked to his fellow Shadow Martials. "And that's just what I like about him." Minervamon said as she disappeared then reappeared right in front of Davis.

"What the..." But before Davis could finish, Minervamon flick him away with so much force that it knocked him all the back towards Koji, Koichi and TK who thankfully caught him. Minervamon then started to laugh at how weak they were.

"That's it!" Kari said walking up to her but that was before Takuya stopped her. "Kari don't do something that you're going to regret." He tried to hold her back and Gatomon even tried to help. Kari gave in when Zoe came over, she still saw Kari as a threat but she figured that it would be better to help her.

"Ok you guys win." Kari said still looking at Minervamon. Takuya then walked forward a bit. "So what did you want to talk about, buddy?"

"I wanted to say that I'm tired of fighting and I'm here to give you the chance to surrender you're spirits to us, if not then you shall pay the consequences." He grinned evilly. DoruGoramon was still staying put and unmoving as if he was a bodyguard for his evil leader.

"Yah right, dude, I speak for everyone when I say, we'll never give you our spirit!" Davis yelled. Minervamon looked a bit insulted.

"Stay back Minervamon," Darkdramon said. "So you are certain about your decision." He gave them another chance to reconsider.

"I don't think so!" Veemon said.

"Fine have it your way." Darkdramon snapped his fingers then a miscoloured Crowmon who had green coloured feathers came from the tree and swooped over and picked Kari up. "What?" TK looked in disbelief. Kari was still struggling in the grasp of the Crowmon but couldn't break free.

"Then this is your consequence." Darkdramon said. "Have fun without her." He stroked Kari's face as she still tried to break free from Crowmon's grasp. Then they started to float back towards the circle of clouds that they descended from.

"Kari!" Gatomon called out but she couldn't do anything about it. She looked heartbroken. "Now they've gone too far!" Koji said as they all kept on staring at the sky. TK then vowed silently that he will get Kari back no matter what.

Everyone was still speechless then Davis broke the silence. "So what are we going to do about this!" he yelled at Takuya while trying to get his anger out. "We better go after her!" Takuya had a stern expression on his face.

"This isn't going to be easy but we'll do anything to get her back don't worry." Koichi came towards TK. He nodded but he still seemed broken on the inside. Patamon felt his pain, he watched Gatomon who sat with Zoe.

"Don't worry Gatomon we'll get her back." Zoe saw that everyone was trying to think of a solution and a plan to get her back then she heard Davis saying that they would've taken her to the cave that Koji told them about. "You see, they're all trying their best to get Kari back." Gatomon smiled a bit. Auroramon came over even if the two digimon were suppose to be enemies by nature, they seemed to be really close.

"You feeling alright?" Auroramon asked. Gatomon nodded then they watched as Davis and TK were all pacing and trying to think of a strategy. Takuya took a look then exclaimed, "You guys, we should just go to the digital world and see if we can figure out what to do then.

They all looked at each other then came to that agreement. "So when do we go?" They all looked at TK since he seemed to be the most affected by the recent event, "We go tomorrow morning." He said but Tommy brought up a very good problem.

"What about Kari's family, won't they be wondering where she is if she doesn't come home?" They all looked at each other.

"Alright, I'll call Tai and tell him about the situation." Davis said. "Then he'll make up some lie to get her out of it. But what are we going to say?"

"That she'll be sleeping over Yolei's or Zoe's." Takuya said. "For at least a week." Auroramon added in.

"Ok..." Davis took out his phone and dialled Tai's house number. TK didn't look very certain about everybody helping, he wanted to do this himself but he knew that the others wouldn't let him do it himself, especially Davis. _I'll get her back even if it kills me. _

**Hope you like it!!!**

**I'll update Frontier Adventure later on or tomorrow**

**It depends on what I'm doing today but you know**

**Ok so review**

**And read next time!!!**

**Momentai...**


	27. Chapter 27: Here we go Again

**Hey guys!**

**So here we are again...**

**I'll be updating as much as I can but maybe not so much at a time**

**Since your eyes would need some rest you know haha...**

**Anyways,**

**Thank you to you people for reading along with me so far**

**Stats for this story in the month of June...**

**450 Visitors!!! And (drumroll) 1201 hits!!!**

**Man when I read that I was so happy I almost cried!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 27: Here we go Again

Takuya and the others were still shocked about the whole situation with Kari getting kidnapped but that didn't stop Davis from telling Tai about their lie so that he wouldn't worry about his kid sister being held captive again. Davis' phone then started to ring and Tai picked up right away.

"Hello?" Tai talked through his end.

"Tai? This is Davis."

"Hey Davis do you know where Kari is?" Davis started to get a bit nervous, he didn't suspect that Tai would ask about her so soon.

"Well you see Tai... um... she'll be sleeping over Zoe's house for about a week." He hesitated to say.

"Really? Why didn't she just call in herself?" Tai started to get a bit suspicious about Davis.

"Well they all...ready left!" He thought up an excuse.

"Alright, I'll tell my mom. See ya Davis." Tai said then hung up. Davis dropped to the floor, happy that it was over and done with. He and Veemon then made their way over to the others and told him what he told Tai.

"Well let's hope that that get's Tai off our backs for at least a week then." Ken said.

"But what do we do till then?" Yolei asked everyone.

"We go to the digital world as planned." Takuya said. "Tai and the others will be here anyways while we're there so that'll give us some time to get Kari back by then."

"Fine, let's just go." TK said but Patamon looked at him sadly.

"So do we leave now or tomorrow?" Zoe asked.

"Ah, there's too many questions!" Davis said holding his head.

"Same old Davis." Cody said smiling a bit. Nami and Zoe looked up at the sky, their group didn't seem complete without Kari there laughing with them. "We'll get her back, don't worry." Shou came up to them and motioned for them to join everyone else.

TK couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to get Kari back as soon as possible, not laugh at how idiotic Davis was acting. So he decided to go along and left without any noticing that he slipped away or at least, he hoped that nobody noticed.

****

Kari slowly opened her eyes but all she could see was pitch black. It took her a while until she could focus in on her surroundings, she saw a couple of chairs or by the looks of them, thrones, also, she was chained to the back of the room and it looked like she was in a dark, wet cave.

Just then, Darkdramon came into sight and she gave him a hostile glare. "Now, now, why the hatred?" He looked at her softly but she turned away from him.

"What do you want!" She yelled out.

"Temper temper. I don't see why that feisty digidestined likes you so much." Minervamon looked at her in disgust. "We shouldn't be mean to our guest." DoruGoramon said to Minervamon. "She ain't no guest, she's a pest and why can't we just destroy her?" Minervamon sat down on one of the thrones.

"Patience my dear, patience." Darkdramon said looking at Kari, making her feel uneasy. All Kari wanted was to be home with her friends, she didn't ask for anything like this to happen, it felt like the dark ocean all over again. And when that thought came back, she wondered about how TK must be feeling right about now.

****

"So where are you going TK?" Patamon asked flying by his partner's head.

"I'm going to get her back." He said plain and simple.

"But why don't we bring the others along?" Patamon seemed confused with how he was acting. _I've been in the human world for a while now but I still don't understand how these humans work. _Patamon seemed very puzzled since he knew that TK like Kari, a lot but he was showing it in a funny way.

"Patamon, are you ok with us going by ourselves because if you want to, you can go back to the others." TK said while stopping and staring at the ground, he didn't even look up to see Patamon straight in the eyes. Patamon didn't have to think about it, not even for a moment. "No thank you TK, if you're going then I'm coming along." TK seemed surprised with his answer, he suspected for him to go back but he'd been so blinded by anger and sorrow that he didn't realize that Patamon just wanted to help him. "We're in this together so we'll finish together." Patamon smiled.

"Not without me you're not." Came another voice or two. TK and Patamon turned to see Takuya, Auroramon and Gatomon. _Wow, even if they're cats and dogs, they seem to be getting along with eachother. _TK thought for a while then snapped back to Takuya following him.

"So what are you thinking about doing buddy?" Takuya looked at him with a friendly suspicious face.

"You weren't thinking about ditching us and looking for Kari without us were you?" Auroramon voice seemed to tease them. "You know that you won't be able to do this alone." Gatomon said to Patamon nudging him. Patamon blushed a bit then flew back towards TK. He then began to whisper something in his ear and TK started nodding in agreement.

"Fine you can come with us." TK said turning around. "But what about the others?" TK asked him in curiosity.

"We left a note for them but they won't find that note until after we're long gone and in the digital world." Takuya smiled one of his famous crooked smiles.

"Well I can see why Kari likes you so much." TK said smugly then continued on his walk. Takuya was shocked to hear what came out of his mouth.

"Wait a minute there buddy, did you say that Kari likes me?" He wanted to confirm what he heard.

"Yah, you two were all buddy buddy back in the digital world." TK turned away from him.

"You don't get it, we're just good friends and I wouldn't take a girl away from a guy who she knew long before I came around. I wouldn't do that to a friend." Takuya explained his situation.

"So you wouldn't take her away from me?" TK looked at him. Takuya smiled again. "Of course not buddy." Takuya patted him on the back.

"One more question." TK said. "Ok shoot." Takuya seemed interested to see what TK wanted to know. "How did you know that I liked Kari?"

Takuya couldn't help but smile then chuckled a bit. "Come on buddy, it's written in your eyes." Takuya teased.

"And by the way you look at her when she isn't looking." Auroramon said. "It's that obvious." TK felt really embarrassed. He always assumed that he was hiding his feelings very well after all of these years but I guess he was wrong and painfully obvious to the whole world.

"Look I'm sorry Takuya." TK felt as horrible as he could possibly feel. "Aw, don't worry about it, now come on, we have a friend to save." Takuya led them onward towards a place private and where they can find a computer.

****

"I can't believe they ditched us!" Yolei was about to tear apart the trees from their roots. They found and read the letter that Takuya had left them and informed them that he noticed TK leaving so decided to pursue both him and Patamon with Auroramon and Gatomon. He also mentions something about meeting up with them later on when they get to the digital world.

"At least they weren't captured." Zoe tried to look on the Brightside.

"Well they said to meet up with them in the digital world so let's go!" Davis called out and they all agreed with him all except Koji who had a slight issue. Den then realized that he had the same thought. They'd have to contact the older group of digidestined first before going anywhere but Tai thinks that Kari and Zoe left for her house already so Den thought that some of them would have to hide out and say that they left already for the digital world.

They all came to that agreement then Shou, Zoe, Nami, Cody, Miles, Yolei and Koichi went into hiding behind some bushes while Koji, Davis, Ken, Den, JP and Tommy stayed to wait for the older guys.

"After getting the message, the all arrived to get their facts straight. It took a while because Joe came late after a doctor training thing and Izzy kept on asking questions that they didn't understand. They finally got their mission and went off to save their city. Meanwhile, the kids all transported to the digital world.

"Alright, we're here so should we look for Takuya and TK or should we go and find Kari?" Zoe asked.

"Well we're here already and I'm sure that those guys are fine but Kari in the hands of the Shadow Martials? I don't trust them one bit." Davis said.

"So does that meant that we're going to find Kari first?" Veemon asked.

"You got that right." Hawkmon answered him.

"Alright, so let's go!" Yolei exclaimed.

****

"You sure that we're going the right way?" Auroramon exclaimed, after transporting from the library, they landed in the middle of nowhere. They were in a meadow with a lot of weeds, dandelions etc...

"Yes Auroramon, I'm pretty sure that we're going the right way." Takuya assured that he was an expert.

"So we should look for these so called Muchomon as Koji described." TK said. Patamon looked around to see some huts or a cloud of smoke somewhere but couldn't see anything. Not even a glimpse of a cloud or a birdmon in the sky.

"So we are headed in the right direction then?" Patamon asked.

"Well the question is do you see mountains?" Takuya questioned him. Patamon took another good look around then saw a huge peak in the distance. "Yup right there." He pointed beyond a forest.

"So we are going the right way!" Auroramon exclaimed but then the earth started to shake and quiver as the earth started to split. "What's that?" Takuya looked around but couldn't see any digimon.

"It's coming from underneath!" TK exclaimed then they made a run for it so that they could get as far away from the crack as possible.

"Oh great, if we didn't have enough problems!" Gatomon pouted. Then from the ground, out sprouted a Golemon. "Oh so what are we suppose to do?" Patamon asked.

"Well, we have a couple of options for you today, attack or run?" Auroramon asked them.

"Well we fight him of course." TK got in fighting position but that was before Takuya pushed him out of the way of Golemon's attacks. When TK looked over to the spot where he stood before, he saw a burst of flames that could've killed him and Takuya saved his life.

"I guess Kari was right, you do have good reflexes." TK smiled and thanked him but Takuya told him no thanks necessary since they'll need to beat the digimon first and took out his D-tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

**Digivolution, **

**Patamon DNA Cross digivolve to**

**Shinnenmon, the soul of Belief and Faith**

"Alright buddy, let's dance." Agunimon called out as he and Shinnenmon got into battle position.

**Here's the next frontier adventure chapter**

**Hope you like it!!!**

**I'm might be going away for a dance competition so if I don't update**

**Don't freak out!!!**

**Alright so review please **


	28. Chapter 28: Presenting, Double Cross DNA

**Hey people!**

**I'm back and if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectations**

**Then I'm sorry**

**And in this chapter, the battle from before won't be here today**

**And once again SORRY!!!**

**Anyways, let's find out what happens to the digidestined shall we?**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 28: Presenting Double Cross DNA

"Ok so do you remember where that huge mountain is?" Zoe asked Koji. He had to think about it for a second while looking around along with Tommy and Nami.

"Well, it should be in that direction." He pointed towards the long line of mountains on the horizon but then they saw a huge explosion and Koji had a guess on where it came from. They all took off following him but unsure of where he was leading them until they came out of the forest and ran into a village.

When they got there, Nami dropped on her knees and looked like she was about to cry. Tommy just stared in disbelief while Koji started to walk inwards towards the village.

"So this is the Muchomon Village?" Koichi asked looking around at the burning huts. Neither Nami nor Tommy wanted to answer the question. JP, Miles, Den and Ken all looked angry and hoping that this wasn't the work of the Shadow Martials. Davis on the other hand felt like he had to say something.

"Man, I'm going to..." Davis started to yell out but Nami stopped him. "Don't be angry." She looked at him as tears started to form. "I can't stand more people being angry or hurt." She kept on holding in her tears.

Miles looked at her uncertain and JP started to nudge him to go over to her to comfort her but before he was going to walk over to her, Zoe beat him to the punch. "Don't worry Nami, everything will be alright." She hugged her.

Koji still walked around with Koichi and Shou at his side. To Koichi's surprise, Shou was surprising like Takuya's double but the only difference was their appearances, of course. "Man this place was totalled." Shou examined one of the huts and tried to spray water on it then all of a sudden, he stopped and looked at Koji who was suddenly looking angrier. He gave him a 'sorry' grin then continued with spraying water on the huts.

"It's alright Koji, we'll get back at the digimon who got the Muchomon." Koichi told his brother, his expression started to lighten up. "Thanks bro now let's go back to the others." He answered then they all turned to walk back to the others but they were suddenly stopped by a voice that gave them shivers. "Who's there?!?" Koji looked around challenging whatever or whoever was there.

"Just me sweetie." Minervamon came out of the flames from behind them. "Don't tell me that you were the one who invaded the Muchomon Village?!?" Shou spat at her.

"So what happened to the other twerps?" She looked around suspiciously.

"They're... uh...." Koichi tried to think of a lie but couldn't he was about to tell the truth when Shou jumped in with his incredible lying talents. "They're right behind you!" Shou pointed and she flipped around and Shou gave then the cue to run. When she realized that they really weren't there, she turned angrily but they were already halfway across the village clearing. "See ya later ms. gullible of the digital world." Shou called out to her and she steamed in anger.

"I'll get you for this you little brat!" she started to run after them.

"Wow, for a shaman girl she's pretty fast." Koichi huffed. Then the others started to come into sight and they called out to them to warn them that Minervamon was coming but they could already see her chasing after them.

"You guys look out!" Zoe called out to them. Veemon then started to run towards them.

**Vee- Headbutt**

He tackled Minervamon who ended up tossing him out of the way. "Veemon!" Davis ran over to his partner. "You alright there buddy?" Veemon gave him a thumbs up but was still a bit dizzy.

"Hey you can't throw my friends around with me around." Hawkmon flew up.

**Feather Strike**

He threw his feather that always sat on top of his head like a boomerang and it stroked Minervamon but it only made a small scratch. She looked at the armour on her arm and saw a slight scratch. "Ah, you scratched my armour! Now you must pay!" She screamed.

"Geez lady, take a chill pill!" JP said to her looking in disbelief as she freaked out about a small scratch. _I have a couple of stitches and patches on my clothes and you don't see me crying over it._ He thought.

"Well, how'd you like it when you have cuts all over your body!" She ran over to the group of digidestined.

**Strike Roll**

She split the ground and separated the digidestined. "All right that's it, let's do this Armadillomon!" Cody look out his D3 then Tommy nodded and took out his D-tector. Everyone did the same.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Lobomon**

**Kazemon **

**Beetlemon**

**Kumamon**

**Lowemon**

**Mercurymon**

**Ranamon**

**Arbormon**

**Grumblemon**

**Digivolution, **

**Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Wormmon Cross DNA digivolve to**

**Couragemon, the Soul of Bravery and Truth**

**Provatomon, the Soul of Honesty and Trust**

**Amourmon, the Soul of Amity and Devotion**

**Kougimon, the Soul of Compassion and Indulgence**

"Oh, scary!" Minervamon taunted them.

"Well you better be scared." Couragemon said. "You guys go on ahead, us Soul Warriors will handle ms. Sarcasm." Couragemon told the Legendary Warriors.

"You sure?" Shou asked them.

"We've never been more sure of anything." Cody told them.

"So go already!" Yolei said flying into the air.

"Alright, here we go." Koji lead them around the battle.

"Ok good luck guys." Zoe flew over to Yolei then continued on while the others ran. "We better hurry!" Lowemon said running with Lobomon who agreed and started to run a bit faster.

"Right so you little kids are just going to fight on your own?" Minervamon teased them.

"You got that right!" Amourmon said from up above her.

**Love Blast**

**Judgemental Decay**

Provatomon also launched his attack but they both missed as Minervamon jumped back to dodge the attacks. Although, she was ambushed by Kougimon and Couragemon and they both punched her away and into Cody's continuing attack.

"Ah." She screamed as she was struck by a thunderbolt. She then recovered from the attack like it was nothing. "Now it's my turn." She smiled.

**Madness Merry-Go-Round**

She created a large tornado and slashed at the Warriors. They all fell back and tried to think of a better plan then going in blindly.

****

The Legendary Warriors all made their way over to the foot of the cliff and were staring in awe at how tall this mountain was. They couldn't believe that Koji, Nami and Tommy all had to climb this thing without spirit evolving.

"So some weather we're having huh?" Beetlemon tried to talk their minds off the tower of terror although it seemed that no one was paying any attention.

"So we better get started." Arbormon, aka Den said.

"Alright, meet you guys up there!" Kazemon said and flew up but Lowemon stopped her. "Zoe you can't go alone, it's too dangerous." He said.

"Fine, Tommy come on." She said and picked up the little polar bear like digimon and they flew up ahead of the others.

"I'm coming too." Ranamon said and pushed up the water from a nearby stream. She jumped onto it and caught up with them.

"That's unfair, they don't have to work as hard as us." JP pouted. "Well if you stop your babbling, we'll get there faster." Lobomon said then continued up the cliff wall. They all started to climb up and it took some time but they finally caught up with the other 3.

"Did you find anything?" Grumblemon asked. The three just shook their heads, "It doesn't go very far either." Kumamon explained that the tunnel only goes for about 50 metres then comes to a dead end. "That's not very far, maybe they were trying to mislead us." Lowemon thought out loud. "Wait I just realized that that picture that we saw of the Martials wasn't there anymore." Nami said giving the digidestined hope that they might still be there but trying to hide the fact that they're really there.

"So we just have to find some secret tunnel of some sort." Lobomon said as they all de digivolved to conserve energy. "Ok, spread out as far as you can and look for anything loose of movable." He exclaimed and they all got to work searching for the answers that they seek.

****

Couragemon and the others were having some trouble with Minervamon, they've managed to pin her down once or twice but she escaped a number of times. _Davis we have to get her before she runs off. _Veemon said inside Couragemon. _I know that Veemon but she's just too strong. I mean, not even 4 champions can compete with a mega digimon, maybe some ultimates but we don't have any around here._ Davis answered back. They were all out of options.

"Hey Davis, focus, we need everyone here." Kougimon called out to him.

"Right sorry." He called back but then he got attacked from behind by Minervamon. "You should never turn your back on a lady." She said slyly pinning him to the ground.

"Davis!" The others called out but they couldn't do anything, if they came over, Minervamon would have Davis' neck for sure but if they didn't, they might lose another digidestined. "So you decide not to save your friend? Your loss!" She said as she lifted her sword, Olympia, (go figure, she named her sword) and was about to slash at Couragemon when Kougimon came out of nowhere and pounced on her. They were engaged in a one on one battle slashing and clawing at each other while rolling around but somehow, Minervamon seemed to gain the upper hand and swiped at Ken who was sent back flying over to Davis.

"Ken are you alright?" Davis stared at his friend.

"Never better." She smiled.

"Aw, looked at the two amigos," Minervamon stood over them. "Too bad you won't be able to see your other friends fall." She was about to swipe at them when a light descended on them and blinded Minervamon drawing her backwards.

_What is this? _Thought Davis. _There's no pain, and what is this surge of power?_ Davis thought for a moment as his questions were about to be resolved.

**Couragemon, Kougimon**

**Double Cross DNA Digivolve to**

**Furydramon, the Soul of Acknowledgeable Courage**

"Say what? You digivolved?!?" Minveramon didn't seem pleased with the recent event. Furydramon had the wings of a dragonfly with a long blue tail with green spikes going down his back and continuing onto the tail along. He has a horn on the tip of his nose, has four green bug eyes and the claws that resemble the ones that Stingmon has and has a blue body. He stands 7 feet tall not including the green antenna on his head. (Note: He's like a beast spirit fusion version)

"Minervamon, you have harmed many digimon but now you shall be purified for you misdoings." Furydramon said. Minervamon didn't look very happy to hear that and was about to run away before things got worse but was cut off by Amourmon and Provatomon.

"Where do you think you're going?" Provatomon asked.

**Stoming Slash**

Provatomon took out what looked like an ordinary Kendo stick and slashed at the air creating a massive gust of wind which could cut through almost anything.

"And don't forget about me." Yolei called out.

**Radiant Beam**

She shot a bright yellow beam from the palm of her hands.

"Oh you measly brats! Why don't you go on and mind your own business?" She turned and charged at Furydramon. "I don't care if you digivolved, I can still take you on, after all you're just an ultimate." She cried out and started to spin around creating a tornado.

**Madness Merry-Go-Round**

Although, Furydramon stopped it cold. "What? How is that possible?" She exclaimed as Furydramon grabbed the edge of her sword as if it was a stick. Minervamon tried to pull her sword away but couldn't escape his grasp.

"This is where your reign ends." Minervamon stared at them in awe as they started to gather energy in the palm of their hand. _So strong. _She thought before she disappeared.

**Glaring Realm**

The attack got fused within Minervamon's body as she gave a horrified expression. Suddenly a burst of energy blew up and when the smoke cleared, Minervamon was no more as she dissolved, leaving a digi-egg. Furydramon looked up at the sky then started to glow as a sign that he was de-digivolving. When the light disappeared, there was Davis and Ken leaning on each other, back to back and in front of them was DemiVeemon and Minomon.

Yolei and Cody de-digivolved as well and went up to the two guys. "Hey you guys did it!" Yolei woke them up and they just stared at her. Then they looked at each other and smiled then got up.

"We actually got rid of Minervamon!" Ken said picking up Minomon while Davis picked up DemiVeemon. "Yup so we should go on over to the mountain and see if the others are ok." Davis said as they all agreed then headed off in the direction where the Legendary Warriors disappeared.

**Sorry this took so long, **

**But I had a massive Writers Block...**

**Anyways hope you enjoy!!**

**R & R: read and review**

**Please and Thank you...**


	29. Chapter 29: Uncovering Secrets

**Hey I'm back...**

**Let's see what's on today's schedule**

**Takuya and TK's fight, **

**Whatever the legendary warriors discovered in the cave**

**What happened to Kari...**

**The list goes on... anyways here we go!!!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 29: Uncovering Secrets

"You ready Shinnenmon?" Agunimon and Auroramon looked at the digimon. He gave them a thumbs up then glared at Golemon. "So you're working for the Shadow Martials?" He asked the snarling digimon.

"What does it matter to you?" He glared then opened his mouth that stared to smoke up.

**Sulphure Plume **

He blasted volcanic ashes from his mouth. The three digimon dodged the attack although the trees behind them suddenly caught on fire. "Great, the trees didn't make it." Auroramon said as TK grabbed his staff.

**Shining Spirit**

The light began to overpower the growing flame and it eventually flamed out. "Great, we saved the environment! Now let's recycle this guy!" Agunimon said as a spark of fire came from his wrists as a prep.

**Pyro Tornado**

He threw his attack at the Golemon but it hid in the hole before he could get hit. Takuya couldn't believe that he was that smart. They all started to look around and trying to pinpoint where he would pop up but before they could find out, he surprise attacked them from under the recent burning trees.

"Hey we just saved those!" Auroramon started to run towards him with Gatomon on her tail.

**Thunder Kick**

**Lightning Paw**

They both stayed there frozen for a bit and realized that it didn't make a difference. "Fine, if I can't make a difference maybe this'll change your mind." Auroramon said looking at Gatomon who nodded and backed off.

**Auroramon digivolve to**

**MagnAuroramon**

She let out a roar then jumped in the heat of battle again. "Wait, I don't understand why Auroramon was able to digivolve but not Patamon." Shinnenmon asked Agunimon as they stared at her picking at Golemon like a toothpick.

"I guess it's because she's the Legendary Warrior Guardian." Takuya said then jumped in to help MagnAuroramon. "Well that hardly seems fair." Gatomon thought out loud. "Well I'm not the one who makes the rules around here." TK said then went in right behind Takuya. Gatomon rolled her eyes then followed them in.

**Holy Crescent**

**Pyro Tornado**

They combined their attacks and weakened Golemon but he still looked like he still wanted to battle. Gatomon gave him another taste of her Lightning Paw which she knew didn't make much of a difference but she thought that it would make a good distraction. That's when MagnAuroramon came from behind and her claws then started to glow red. Golemon saw it coming and was about to unleash his other attack but it seemed that she beat him to the punch.

**Burning Claw**

She swiped at the back of Golemon and he then groaned in agony then fell over unconscious. "Great job MagnAuroramon." Takuya said as all three of them dedigivolved.

"So why didn't we delete him?" Patamon asked looking at Gatomon confused.

"Well we need him to tell us whether or not the Shadow Martials are still at that Mountain." She smirked.

"Well we better tie him up to a tree so he doesn't escape on us." Takuya said putting his arms around his head while Auroramon rested on his head.

****

"Ok so the others should be here somewhere." Veemon said looking at the big mountain, Davis couldn't take Veemon anymore.

"No duh Veemon." He did a face palm then looked up the cliff. "We should get up there and see if they need any help." The others agreed and they then started to make their way climbing up the wall but Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei and Hawkmon decided to stay on the ground to make sure no one came by.

Davis, Ken and the digimon then started to climb up. They seemed to be halfway up when Veemon noticed how high they were. "Don't look down Veemon, just keep going." Wormmon tried to encourage his friend but it didn't seem to be helping much. "Easy for you to say, you're stuck to the wall." Wormmon then realized that he like the humans can't stick to walls like him.

They still continued after Veemon made Davis agree to let him ride piggy back. "Veemon no more chocolate." Davis grunted as he made it over a ledge. "Calm down Davis, at least we made it." Ken said looking into the cave. He then called out to see if they were in the cave but no answer.

"We should go inside." Wormmon said as Ken nodded and he was follow by Davis and Veemon who looked around curiously. They kept on walking and got in a good 10 feet or so until they noticed someone digging around.

"Who's there?" Davis yelled out threateningly. The figure seemed to stand up and started to stalk up towards them. "Is that you Davis?" When the figure came over, they saw that it was Zoe along with Tommy who hid behind her.

"So if you're here then does that mean..." Tommy started. "Yup, we beat Minervamon." Ken said smiling at the little kid. "So did you guys find anything?" He looked up at Zoe who shook her head.

"This place seems to be abandoned even if it's a straight tunnel. No trace of anything." She said.

"That may be true for humans but does that apply with digimon?" Davis said having his rare genius moments. "That might be true." Ken said after thinking about it for a while.

"We better go tell the others." Zoe said to Tommy and they left Davis and Ken to do the searching.

"Alright so let's see if we can find...uh... what are we looking for?" Veemon asked. Davis didn't really know but Ken guessed that it had something to do with a secret room since Zoe said that this was a straight forward tunnel.

"Ok then, let's find ourselves a switch that's hidden." He said and they all started to search for some loose things that could be a switch or lever. After a half an hour or so, they all started to get tired. "What if we never find it?" Ken sat down by the cave wall.

"Yah, what if what Nami, Koji and Tommy saw was just their imagination." Veemon thought.

"Well, I don't know, we'll see when they get here." Davis leaned back on the wall and then he suddenly sack inward towards the wall a couple of centimetres then a door suddenly opened. "Did anyone say open sesame?" Davis looked at the door in bewilderment.

****

Kari stared at the darkness still unaware that she was being watched. She really hoped that they others were trying to save her but she hated that it was all because of her that her friends were going through the trouble. Especially with that Minervamon running around like a mad woman, Kari didn't like her one bit and she didn't know why, it was just a certain vibe that she felt.

Suddenly, DoruGoramon came from out of the shadows and looked at Kari. "Hush little human, you shan't be harmed." He said in a soft but menacing voice.

"And why should I listen to you? You're the reason why I'm here in the first place." Kari looked at him angrily.

"You have a right to be angry but angry corrupts even the sweetest and caring mind." He gave her one more look then walked off. She thought about what he said and for a Shadow Martial, he seemed to be pretty sweet but he was still evil and she had to get out of the chains that bounded her to the cold wall. She struggled a bit but it was no use, she wasn't strong enough, if only she had Gatomon, the two could Cross DNA digivolve and they'd be out in a snap but she was alone. Hopefully not for long.

****

Takuya and TK tied up the Golemon and made sure that his back and mouth were covered so that he couldn't burn up anything or spit out any ashes. "So do we just stare at him all day or are we going to wake him up?" Auroramon observed the Golemon.

"Well I'm sure that he'll wake up soon so we should just let him be." Takuya said.

"Maybe we should get some food in the mean time." TK said with Patamon and Gatomon agreeing with him. "Alright, so we'll get the food and you start a fire, are we clear?" He asked Auroramon and Takuya.

"No arguements here." Takuya smiled then looked at Auroramoon on his head. "Ditto." They split while Auroramon went over to the other side to look for fire wood meanwhile, Takuya looked after Golemon. A few moments later, Auroramon came back with paws full of fire wood then she and Takuya switched posts, she watched Golemon and he made the fire. When Takuya finally got a fire going, TK and the digimon came back with hands full of meat apples.

"Great." Takuya didn't sound very interestined in eating more meat apples. Then Golemon started twitching while the Warriors tried to cook their apples and finally noticed him moving. "Welcome back." Aurormon smiled at him but all he did was growl.

"No need for violence." Patamon tried to calm him down but it didn't seem to work until Gatomon came over and started to pet his nose. "There, there, we won't hurt you." She tried to calm him down.

"Wow, you're really good with other digimon Gatomon." Takuya looked surprised. She purred at his compliment then went over to enjoy her meat apple.

"So are you working for the Martials?" TK asked Golemon who refused to answer. "I won't betray my masters by telling." Auroramon giggled. "It think you just did." She said as he made a 'darn, I did it again' look.

"No worries, but do you know where, they are?" Golemon figured that he can't go back since he already told them that he worked for the Shadow Martials, so he decided to tell them of their current location."Pleasure doing business with you buddy." Takuya said while letting the Golemon go.

"Have a great life!" Auroramon wished him luck on his newfound freedom.

"Great so here we come Shadow Martials." Patamon said.

"And here we come Kari!" TK announced and they started to make their way towards their destination.

**There you have it...**

**Pretty short if you ask me but oh well**

**I promise I'll do better next time**

**But I came from dance practice and all but**

**...never mind...**

**So is the base still in the mountain or is it somewhere else???**

**Find out next time**

**R&R, Momentai!**


	30. Chapter 30: Battle Conflicts

**Hey there....**

**So another update, another day**

**I'm leaving at the end of the month so I'm trying to get in a lot of updates until then**

**Ok so flashback... what happened last chapter?**

**Davis and Ken found a room, Takuya and TK are off in search of Kari who's still stuck**

**That pretty much sums it up in a way**

**Oh well, enjoy**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 30: Battle Conflicts

"So should we go in?" Davis looked at Ken who was as confused as he was. "Maybe we should tell the others." He suggested.

"Alright, Veemon can go and tell the others while we look around." Davis said happily. Veemon nodded.

"Well if you're sure, then let's get going." Ken said. Veemon took off in towards where Zoe and Tommy disappeared. "Just watch your step." Wormmon said. The two boys crept in and saw nothing but cobwebs, stone pillars that seemed to be there for a couple of centuries and a large thrown. No doubt about it, this was the Shadow Martials' hidden layer or looked like it used to be.

"Alright, so does this mean that they moved or something?" Davis asked looking at a couple of pictures. "I guess so since this place looks deserted." Wormmon crawled over to Ken.

"So what do we do now?" Ken asked Davis who turned towards him. They were both silent for a few moments but Davis came to a conclusion. "We should..." Although he was cut off by a loud thud. "Get out of here before we find out what made that noise." He finished and ran over to Ken.

"I don't think finding out will be a problem." He pointed towards the back wall or what's left of it and there stood a tall white digimon with white wings, blue claws on his hands and feet and a long blue tail.

"That's Gargoylemon, Armor Champion, his attacks are Freezing Wing and Statue Bomber." Wormmon explained. "Well we better get out of here!" Ken said and they all started to run but Gargoylemon flew ahead and blocked off their pathway. "Great, another stubborn digimon." Davis mumbled.

"That's alright, we have our trump card." Ken said looking down at Wormmon.

**Digivolution**

**Wormmon Cross DNA digivolve to...**

But nothing happened. Ken stared at Wormmon completely surprised, they tried again but the same result occurred. "What's going on?" Ken and Davis looked at Wormmon.

"Well I guess it we seem to be out of energy after Double Cross DNA Digivolving." He said.

Davis groaned, "Now we're in hot water." They all looked at the snarling Gargoylemon.

****

Veemon was still trying to make his way towards the others but he couldn't really see anyone in the dark. "Anyone there?" He called out stopping to hear if anyone answered.

"Veemon?" Nami called out as she was followed by the others. "Is everyone here?" He asked out of breath. She nodded her head then Veemon told them that Davis found the hidden cave and they all had a sudden jolt.

"Veemon are you sure." Koichi wanted to make sure that he wasn't mistaken. "Yes now come on if you don't believe me." Veemon started to race back.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Koji started to walk back following Veemon. The other shrugged and followed.

"I don't like this tunnel." Tommy said.

"Don't worry kiddo, we'll be outta here soon." JP patted him on the back as he received a big smile from him.

"I just hope that it isn't a false alarm." Miles moaned. "Come on now, if Veemon says that Davis found the opening then we have to believe him." Shou answered while walking with Den, Nami, Zoe and Koichi. "He's right guys." Nami and Zoe looked at them unimpressed and walked ahead to catch up with Veemon and Koji.

"Great, now their mad at us." JP said to Miles who frowned too. Tommy smiled at the two guys then went to join the others.

****

"So you positive that this is the way." Auroramon pouted on Takuya's head.

"For the millionth time yes!" Gatomon answered irritably. _Geez, she's almost as bad as Veemon. _She jumped onto TK's shoulder.

"So what are the coordinates that Golemon gave us?" Takuya looked at TK.

"Well he said to keep heading west of the mountains and we won't be able to miss it." He said staring straight. Patamon kept on looking at the map still making sure that they were going the right way although Auroramon still had a thought.

"So you guys positive that we can trust this guy." Auroramon asked them sternly Takuya thought about it for a moment as well and looked at TK. "Well this is the best lead that we have so we should follow it." He continued on their way but Takuya had another thought and ran after him. "But TK, what if it's a trap?"

TK paused, he couldn't take these questions anymore. He looked at Takuya with a death stare. "Look, I'm going whether you like it or not and I can't take these infuriating questions! If you don't wanna come then leave!" He turned his back on Takuya and Auroramon. Gatomon just stared while it seemed like she wasn't there at all. She kinda felt bad for TK, she knew how he felt but she wouldn't have gone that far.

"Froooosty..." Auroramon said as TK left them behind.

"Well we can't blame the guy, Kari's in danger and he'll do anything to get her back." Takuya said while letting Gatomon climb on his shoulder and they started to walk in the direction where TK disappeared.

****

"We've gotta run faster guys! Who knows what Ken and Davis got themselves into." Zoe yelled while they guys were all trying to catch up with them.

"Yah and knowing Davis, they're probably in more trouble than they can handle." Nami said smiling. They rushed even faster at the thought and Veemon was still way further then the rest of them worried about his partner. When they all finally reached the cave hole, they found that it was blocked by some scaly thing.

"What's that?" Shou poked it and it flinched causing him to jolt backwards. Koji rolled his eyes and took out his D-tector, as did Koichi.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Lobomon**

**Lowemon**

"Alright, let's blast this thing away." Lobomon said and tackled whatever stood in their way along with his brother. The thing growled and flew away from the entrance. "Great job guys." Den said and ran through the tunnel with Zoe, Shou and Tommy while JP and Miles guarded the entrance to make sure nothing and no one can interfere.

"Good luck guys!" Nami said to them before running in after the others. Veemon ran in looking around for Davis and Ken and Wormmon but there seemed to be no sign of them until he heard his name being called out.

"Davis, where are you?" He called back looking at the back where the Gargoylemon cornered them. "Oh, there you are and don't worry, I'm coming." He said and ran full speed towards the digimon.

**Vee-headbutt**

He pounded the back of the large white gargoyle and it looked back at him. Veemon then realized that he should've thought out a plan before attacking.

**Freezing Wi**

Lobomon and Lowemon attacked him before completing his attack and he seemed to get knocked out. "Well that was quick." Lowemon said dedigivolving. The others who at the door were just as surprised at how fast that went. "Quick question," Koji said looking at Ken and Wormmon. "If you have your digimon, why didn't you digivolve?" Koji stared at him while Ken looked at the ground disappointed.

"Well, you see after Double Cross DNA digiv-volving, man that's a mouth full," Davis said tripping over his words. "we both ran out of energy and even if Veemon was here with us, he wouldn't be much help either." Davis continued.

"Hey, yah that's true." Veemon smiled at Davis.

"Well we should find out where the remaining Shadow Martials are and I'm pretty sure that Takuya and TK are on their way over there." Den examined the situation.

"And how do we know that they really aren't here?" JP said with a challenging voice as he came in with Miles. Miles then agreed. "Yah, a Gargoylemon seemed to be here and he seemed to be protecting something." He reinforced JP's theory.

"It's obvious, a Gargoylemon just strayed in here and now we have an empty secret cavern so we should leave before he wakes up." Koji said walking towards them and signalled for them to leave and close the door.

**Sorry this fic took so long!!!!**

**I'm really, really sorrrrryyyyy....**

**So yah, this is the end of this chapter**

**See ya next time**

**Review please**


	31. Chapter 31: Into the Enemy's Lair

**I'm back and not alone**

**I have a new poll... what should I update next along with this story?**

**Kingdom Hearts or my other frontier story?**

**If you want to vote go on my profile **

**And don't forget, every vote matters**

**Also, I'm going to try and end this in 10-15 chapters **

**So on with the story**

_Last time_

_Takuya and TK along with the three digimon were on their way following the coordinates of a Golemon that they've captured and set free. Although along the way, they start to doubt whether or not to believe in these directions and TK goes off a bit more angered then before. As for the others, they found a cave that now belonged to a stray Gargoylemon and found out that they cave was a dud so now they're off to find Takuya and TK and Kari who is still trapped by the 2 remaining Shadow Maritials._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 31: Into the Enemy Lair

Takuya was still following TK and he was still in a mood but he seemed to calm down a bit since their last squabble. Takuya still kept his distance until they reach a certain place, obviously TK knew that they were there but still kept the silence and it remained silent for a while until Auroramon couldn't take it anymore. "Can someone at least try to make conversation?!?" She yelled out.

"Ok I will just stop with the yelling in my ear." Takuya started to test out if he could still hear. TK just rolled his eyes and continued while looking at the map. Patamon looked at him with worry all over his face and Gatomon could see it clear as a bell. Patamon never liked it when TK was this way, it's like he has a split personality and it takes a lot to get him this way.

"TK are we almost there?" Patamon looked over his head.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be there." He said almost emotionless.

"Finally!" Auroramon as if in agony. Takuya couldn't help but laugh a bit then remained silent as TK signalled to him then they started to enter the enemy territory.

"Alright, everyone move with stealth." Gatomon got on all fours and led the way, sensing Kari's aura as if drawn by it like a bee to pollen. She led them over to where a huge crowd of tree stood but they all looked at her.

"Are you sure it's in there?" Takuya whispered to her from the back. They all seemed to be crawling in a line with Gatomon at the head followed by Patamon, then TK, Auroramon and Takuya at the back.

"Yes I'm sure it's there, would my cat senses lie?" She glared at him which caused him to back off. "Come on." She checked if the coast was clear then they headed off into the trees and bushes which turned out to be a mirage. They all slipped through and found that they were standing on the edge of

a huge crater with a giant, scary looking building in the middle.

"I hope I'm not right but I think Arkadimon is in there." Auroramon said getting the shivers all over. "Yah and it's been a while since we last saw him." Takuya said checking out the area.

"A long while, I wonder how powerful he's gotten." Patamon choked out.

"Don't think like that, we can take him." Gatomon said still staring in awe.

"If he's there in the first place and we might have to get through a lot jsut to get to the top of that building." Auroramon told them. "And we'll need the help of all the digidestined for this one." Takuya said and TK just remained silent. _We're coming for you Kari, you just wait..._

****

Yolei was getting bored and had to sit on the ground to prevent her legs from getting cramped up. "Yolei, we should really keep our guard up, we don't know who else will disappear." Hawkmon said concerned for his partner.

"No need to worry about me Hawkmon, I'm fit as a fiddle, no Shadow Martial can get me. Hahaha!" She laughed as Hawkmon just gave up. Cody couldn't help but laugh, he loved Yolei's comical reactions to things like this. She seemed to be over dramatic with things at times. "Hey Armadillomon do you think the others found those Martials?"

"To be honest, I don't know Cody. We can just hope that we found them and that they defeat one of them." Armadillomon said it but he didn't believe it. Cody smiled at him then realized that there were some shadows casting from something above them. The 4 of them looked up and took their defensive positions then realized that it was their friends.

"No luck I'm guesing." Yolei looked at Kazemon who shook her head and put the people that she was carrying down and revert back to normal, as did her fellow Legendary Warriors. "So what do we do now?" Nami asked.

"Here's an idea, let's email TK and see where they are." Davis said taking his D-terminal out and sending it out already.

"Ok well what do we do in the time being?" Shou asked the rest of them.

"We save our strength." Koji leaned against a tree while JP, Miles and Koichi sat nearby.

"But why? Shouldn't we start walking?" Davis wondered.

"There are a couple of things wrong with that Davis," Koichi started then Den continued. "First we don't know where we're going." "Second we're no good when we're all tired." Koichi continued on then along came Ken to finish up. "And third it's a good idea to meet up with TK and Takuya."

"Fine." Davis pouted and sat down on a rock. Veemon came over to his side. "Don't worry buddy, you'll have a good idea some day." He smiled and Davis just pushed him away still pouting and waiting for TK to answer back.

****

Gatomon led her group down towards the building where there wasn't really any security to stop them. They snuck their way into the building and looked around at the dark, dusty room. Gatomon halted them and made them all silent for a bit. "Hey what's the hol..." Gatomon covered her mouth for a moment and it fell silent again.

When she took her paw off her mouth, Takuya took that as an ok to talk. "So what's up Gatomon?" Takuya looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

"It's Kari!" She ran over to what looked like Kari on a couch in the middle of the room. TK ran right behind her over to the girl. He picked her up in his arms and saw that she was unconscious. Patamon stayed behind with Takuya and Auroramon who were in disbelief. Auroramon wasn't buying any of it until TK picked her up but still had an uneasy feeling.

"I can't believe it was that easy." Takuya said to Auroramon and Patamon who nodded their heads slightly.

"Kari? Kari!" TK and Gatomon both started to say her name over and over again until she started squirmed a bit and opened her eyes slowly. She began to mouth something to TK and Gatomon but no sound came out.

Auroramon then realized what the feeling that she had was saying and she started to run over towards the three, along with Takuya and Patamon following, calling out TK's name. But TK wasn't listening at all to what she was to saying.

"What?" TK said quietly and leaned in closer so that he could her what she had to say. "I-It's a-a t-t-trap." She said quietly. Just then, TK's D-terminal started beeping and when turned over to stop it, a huge cage came out of blue and landed on top of them. "What?!?" This took Gatomon by surprise. She seemed to be more into reuniting with Kari to notice the trap that happened to be set to catch them. When Auroramon and the two guys got to them, they crashed into the cage.

"Great," Auroramon said and turned to see the shadow's shifting but when she turned, there was nothing. "I hate it when I'm right." She stood in her battle stance as did Takuya, who Spirit Evolved to Agunimon and Patamon. Suddenly, out of the shadow emerged a medley of digimon both big and small, Rookie and Ultimate alike.

"So Takuya what are we going to do about this?" Patamon looked up to him. Takuya just stood there, for once in his life, he had no idea what to do. Kari then sat up on her own and looked at TK's D-terminal.

"It seems that Davis wants to know where we are." He said as Kari looked at him surprised. "Well tell him were we are, we need their help over here." She punched him. TK gave her a quick nod with his head (A/N: duh) and scanned the map that the Golemon gave him and sent it.

"So Kari are you feeling ok?" TK asked him as he took his eyes off of Takuya and Auroramon who then began the battle. Patamon just stayed there by the cage waiting for TK's orders. "Yah why do you ask?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Well we're busting out of here." He smirked and looked at Patamon. Patamon smiled a really big smile, he was really happy to see the old TK again.

**Digivolution, **

**Patamon Cross DNA digivolve to**

**Shinnenmon, the soul of belief and faith**

**Digivolution,**

**Gatomon Cross DNA digivolve to**

**Lustromon, the soul of Radiance and Brightness**

"Oh it feels good to be back!" Lustromon said as she gathered energy in the palm of her hand.

**Gleam Orb**

She threw it and it busted the cage on contact. "I'm glad we didn't lose our touch." She smirked then she and Shinnenmon went over to help Takuya and Auroramon in battle.

****

"Alright, guys, I got a text from TK." Davis announced and they all started to gather around.

"It's pretty short but it says a lot. It says, we found Kari, battle with fake digimon, rookie to ultimate digimon... and then there's a map and an 'X' not far from here." He showed them.

"Alright then let's head over there as fast as we can so we can help them out." Koji said getting up. "Right, let's do this guys." Zoe said to them and Shou, Koji and Koichi took out their D-tectors.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**KendoGarurumon**

**JagerLowemon**

**Sakkakumon**

"All aboard!" Sakakumon said as JP, Miles, Den, Tommy, Cody and the 4 digimon got on the eyeball mobile while KendoGarurumon got Davis and Ken, while JagerLowemon got Zoe, Nami and Yolei.

"Alright!" Yolei yelled out as they set out to find their friends.

**Here's the next chapter,**

**Hope you like it...**

**And I hope you like Kari's return finally**

**Well that button down there is there for a reason**

**Please push to write then submit review**

**So review please!!!**


	32. Chapter 32: The Celestic Angel

**I'm back and sorry it took so long**

**So it's been decided, **

**The next story to be updated along with this one will be **

**(drum roll) **

**Digimon Frontier!!!**

**Ok, so anyways on with the story...**

_Last time_

_Alright so Davis and the others have just received TK's message and now they're all headed over towards them but hopefully TK and the others can fend off the fake hybrid digimon. So far, Takuya and them have managed to get inside the fortress and rescued Kari but now they face off against numerous champion and ultimate digimon. Can they fight long enough till the others come for them or will it be too late?_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 32: The Celestic Angel

Davis and the others were riding on Shou's back and he tried to get to their friends as fast as possible but it was pretty hard for him. Meanwhile, KendoGarurumon and JagerLowemon were at the head and leading them towards their destination.

"Can't you guys move any faster?" Davis started to get impatient.

"Davis, they're doing the best that they can, no need to throw a hissy." Veemon tried to calm his partner down.

"I'm not throwing a hissy Veemon and for your information, I'm perfectly fine!" Davis yelled.

"Davis stop yelling or I'll throw a hissy at your face!" Yolei glared at him. Davis didn't like the sound of that and Hawkmon couldn't do anything about his partner since he didn't like getting on Yolei's bad side as much as anyone else does.

"Could you guys quit it with the yelling, you're gonna make my head explode." JP looked at them. Davis just pouted and looked away. Ken couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend, all he wanted to do was make sure that Kari really was safe but it couldn't be helped. _We're almost there you guys, just hang on a little longer. _He thought with a pinch of worry in his eyes.

****

Auroramon and Takuya were already having enough trouble with the battle and having Lustromon and Shinnenmon with them didn't really make that much of a difference, there was just too many of them. "Man, I've had jsut about enough of this." Takuya yelled out.

**Execute, Slide Evolution**

**BurningGreymon**

**Pyro Barrage**

He said while knocking out almost a third of the whole group. "Well this makes it a whole lot simpler." Auroramon smiled but then frowned again when she realized that there was more Digimon coming to fill in the fallen digimon's spots. _Aw man, things couldn't get much worse. _She started to attack rapidly at all the digimon around her. She took a glance over at TK and Kari and it seems that they're having about as much trouble as she and Takuya were.

"There just too many of them!" She called out to them.

"Don't worry, the others are on their way so we only have to stall for a little bit longer." TK called out but Kari wasn't so sure if they can make it. Takuya seemed to be getting held down but the ultimates and was having a really tough time. Same went for her and TK who was fighting alongside her.

"I just wish we had more power." TK said while whacking all the digimon who came near them but it seems that they were getting ganged up on. They suddenly heard a scream and looked over at Auroramon who had been caught in the arms of a Gorillamon who was shaking her up and down in his arms while the surrounding digimon wanted to get a piece over her.

**Aurora Beam**

She spat at the lower digimon but she still couldn't struggle out of his grasp. "Auroramon hang on!" BurningGreymon tried to make it over but was constantly getting attacked by the digimon on his side.

**Bull Fighting Attack**

A Minotaurmon came from the side and pummelled him to the ground leaving him helpless to help his friend. He swung his tail at them but that only caused them to be swatted away, not deleted.

**Wildfire Tsunami**

He burned up part of the group but most of them were able to dodge the attack. "This is impossible!" He flapped his wings to get the rookie digimon, who were trying to climb his back, off. Shinnenmon kept on coming with his attacks as well but it was painfully obvious that he was running out of energy, as did Kari for that matter. Kari stared at the turning events that was happening all around her and she couldn't take it anymore, the sight was all too overwhelming for her to handle. Auroramon getting stuck in the middle of a battle with a couple of champions who were twice her size, Takuya getting blasted everywhere he looked while trying to help his outnumbered partner and that brings her to TK and herself who were almost drained from their nonstop battling and attacking. She finally broke down and gave in as she let out a horrifying scream.

TK looked over at her in surprise but instead of fear, he sensed a new power that began to emerge from her digivice and his as well. They were suddenly engulfed in a bright light and wondered where they were. Kari was dumbfounded. "TK, what happened?" She looked at him with a surprised yet warm face.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He looked around then suddenly they were blinded by something and they started to feel more powerful at every passing moment.

**Shinnenmon, Lustromon**

**Double Cross DNA digivolution**

**Celestimon, the Light of Hope**

All the digimon could do nothing but stare at the mystical angel that descended upon them. Most of htem started to cower in fear while others seemed to wanna face this new being in battle. Celestimon had 4 large wings on his back with pink and pure white feathers, he wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face leaving his brilliant crystal blue eyes and long blond hair ran down his back. He wore silver armour on his fore arms and shoulders and he wore white knee length boots with two yellow stripes on each. He also carried a golden staff with a ball on the top circled by a ring.

"He's magnificent." Auroramon stared in awe.

"So TK and Kari fused together?" Takuya looked up at them.

"The two of you might want to duck." He called out to his companions as each digimon in the room started to scramble over towards the angel. At the very same moment, the twins and Sakkakumon made it in the building. The girls on KendoGarurumon's back stared at the angel digimon as he rose his staff.

"You digimon have caused enough trouble for us digidestined, now you shall vanish from the face of this world." Celestimon called out.

**Celestial Wave**

He exclaimed and the whole room was blown away as the digimon all disappeared and was turned into little bits of data that floated in the air. Meanwhile Shou dedigivolved and the guys on his back made it over to the entrance and saw that Celestimon sent those fake digimon to oblivion. Davis and Ken studied the digimon for a bit then when the angelic digimon reached the floor, he dedigivolved back to TK, Kari and their 2 digimon.

"This is just a wild guess but I think they Double Cross DNA digivolved." Miles said as Den gave him a 'no duh' kind of look. Auroramon and Takuya, who revert back to his human self, both collapsed on the floor still shocked that they were able to defeat them in one fell swoop. Zoe, Nami and the rest of the Legendary Warriors ran over to Takuya and Auroramon while the Soul Warriors ran towards TK and Kari.

"Are you alright?" Zoe dropped to her knees to meet Takuya eye to eye.

"Never better." He sighed. "Although you guys took quite some time to get here." He looked at Koji with teasing eyes.

"Don't look at me gogglehead." He huffed and Koichi just laughed at his twin. "Well at least you two are alright." Koichi patted Auroramon on the head. Then the other digidestined walked over to them with TK and Kari in the group.

"You guys alright?" Kari asked them with a smile.

"I felt better." Auroramon said annoyed at the fact that she actually got caught by a lousy Gorillamon.

"And that was so cool how you guys fused together." Takuya adding in on Auroramon's recent statement. Davis decided to break it up and walked in the center of the group, "Alright, now that we all know that these guys are fine, I say we should get going and find Darkdramon and DoruGoramon before they find us." He suggested. Takuya struggled to get up but with the help of JP and Miles, he managed.

"Well Davis, I guess I'm with you." He said.

"If Takuya is then I am too!" Tommy blurted out and then the rest of the digidestined agreed as well.

"Alright, then, let's get going!" Davis said and they made their way deeper into the enemy's territory.

**Well, that's it for today**

**And I'll try and get those pictures that I promised you up **

**but I'm have some trouble with my camera**

**Just bare with me for now**

**Also, the next frontier chapter will be coming soon so dont' worry**

**Review Please!!!**

**And I'll meet you back here next time...**


	33. Chapter 33: DoruGoramon's Wish

**Alright, to make up for not updating a lot**

**And for making these chapters pretty short**

**I'm going to try and make it up to you people**

**So here's another chapter hope you enjoy**

**And I'm sorry that haven't update for like a week now since I went on Vacation...**

**And in other news, new poll**

**Poll: When I finish this story, what story should I start next?**

**Tamers, Adventure 01 w/an OC or Advneture 02 w/an OC**

**Please vote**

**Note: the Adventure stories will NOT include Auroramon I'm sorry...**

**Ok on with the story**

_Last time_

_While Davis and his group tried to get to TK and the others as soon as possible, TK's group seemed to be having a lot of trouble with the digimon. Everytime they destroyed them, more just kept on coming back to fill in their slots, Kari couldn't take it anymore and she and TK merged together to create Celestimon. This was possible because of Double Cross DNA digivolution then after defeating the digimon, they continued on their way to search for remaining 2 Shadow Martials..._

_Note: Today, there's going to be a surprise that I had in mind for a while now, and I'm not sure how you're going to react but this has something to do with how a character has been acting in the previous chapters during Kari's absence. _

_PS: it's not who you think it is..._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 33: DoruGoramon's Wish

Darkdramon has been sitting in darkness for a while now and this seemed to make DoruGoramon uneasy. His leader seemed to be rather odd for the past couple of days and this worried him.

"Darkdramon, it pains me to say but those digidestined have destroyed each digimon that we've sent to destroy them." DoruGoramon said in a somewhat uncomfortable voice.

"Excellent." The dark leader smirked which made DoruGoramon confused. "Darkdramon, I hate to be a bother but isn't this a bad thing?"

"Not at all my faithful DoruGoramon, it's quite the contrary. And you shall see when you face them in a once and for all in a final combat." He smiled at him.

****

"Ok so entering a dark creepy castle check, defeat the wall of defence check,"

"Um, Miles, what are you doing?" Zoe and Nami looked at him with a bit of concern and confusion.

"Oh, I'm just checking my list on what to expect in a dark creepy castle." Nami and Zoe didn't know what to say to that. They just remained silent as if he was crazy. Tommy took a look at his list and smiled at him.

"I think you play to many video games Miles." The little kid smiled at him.

"This coming from a little kid?" Miles looked at him with a friendly yet suspicious smile. Koji pushed his way between the two. "Alright, enough playing, let's just keep going." He said and caught up to Ken and his twin. Takuya, Shou and Davis were at the head while Cody and Tommy along with TK and Den were walking side by side. The 4 girls all walked together and were very happy to be reunited.

"Ok Miles, so what else do you have on that list of yours hm?" JP glanced over his shoulder and saw the check list.

"Well, so far we've entered and defeated the line of defence, so next should big a big creepy chamber," He looked at his surrounding and saw that they just entered a fairly large room with suits of armour surrounding them. "Check, now the next thing that should come is the evil boss guy."

Then large steps started to thump and crash their way. Suddenly DoruGoramon then came in the scene. "Great and cue the lightning." Auroramon said sarcastically.

"Now you digidestined shall disappear." He exclaimed and then began to charge straight for them.

"Ok guys, you know what to do!" Takuya yelled out to the group and they all nodded.

"Wait!" Davis called out for a second. "I have a question." He said simply and everyone sweatdropped.

"Davis now? When DoruGoramon is right here?" TK asked him in disbelief.

"Yes, so should be at our best right now, I mean like digivolve to our most powerful digimon." They thought about it for a bit and Takuya told the digimon to hold off DoruGoramon until they figure this out first. Veemon led them into battle while they stayed back for a while.

"Well, Davis has a point." Koichi said. "We are facing the last of the Shadow Martials and we can't really take any chances." He said.

"Yan and I'm sure Tai and the others back home are having some trouble since digimon seemed to be popping up everywhere we went." Kari noted.

"So we're agreed then?" Takuya asked the group.

"Yah and we're going to kick some digital butt let's do it!" Yolei answered before anyone else could.

"Alright then let's get to it." TK said and they all took out their respective digivices.

"You guys are in for a big surprise!" Zoe said happily and turned to the four other Legendary Warriors. "Just do what comes naturally to you guys and I promise you'll do fine." Zoe said to them and before any of them could disagree, they already started.

**Wind into Flame, Ice into Flame, Wood into Flame, Earth into Flame**

**Thunder into Light, Darkness into Light, Steel into Light, Water into Light**

**Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution**

**EmperorGreymon**

**Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution**

**MagnaGarurumon**

The Soul Warriors all just stood there as two new digimon stood before them. "EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, that so cool!" Davis looked at his two friends.

Cody looked at the others who gave their spirits to their two friends. "So you guys gave your spirits to them so that they could become stronger?" Tommy nodded. "But aren't you guys sad at all?" Yolei asked Zoe. She shook her head and explained that even if they themselves aren't battling, their own spirits are battling with them and that's all that they needed.

Kari went over and hugged Nami. "So you guys are ok with not fighting?"

"Actually it's kind of a relief." She smiled and looked at the rest of them who didn't have their spirits who agreed with her.

"Well now it's our turn. Veemon!" Davis yelled for his partner and the digimon all started to make their way over to them while EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon took over. They all then digivolved to their Cross DNA selves.

**Digivolution, Couragemon, Kougimon**

**Double Cross DNA digivolve to**

**Furydramon**

**Digivolution, Lustromon, Shinnenmon**

**Double Cross DNA digivolve to**

**Celestimon**

And with that, the dragon and angel were in place. Yolei and Cody were instructed to stand guard for their friends who couldn't digivolve just in case one of the attacks that they used flew over to them by accident. Auroramon helped them as well.

The battle then started but it seemed that something didn't feel quite right. Takuya and Koji both seemed to notice and when Takuya got closer to DoruGoramon, he asked him something. "Why is it that we had more trouble with Minervamon instead of you, why are you holding back?" He asked him as DoruGoramon pushed him away.

"Because, I don't want to hurt you." He answered simply and stopped his attacks.

"What was that?" Furydramon asked him again. "I don't want to hurt fellow warriors of the other tribes." He responded again.

"But if you don't want to hurt us then why are you on the evil side?" Celestimon came into the conversation.

"Because I wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. Back to when the Shadow _Martials_ had never been and when the Shadow _Warriors _had been. It has been a long time dream of mine but now it all seems like a fantasy, I want it all to end and that's why I sent Golemon to go and find you then get him to tell you the place as to where you would find your kidnapped friend."

"So why did you make him attack us?" Takuya asked him.

"So that my dark lord and Darkdramon wouldn't find out that I've been trying to help you to defeat us and my master." DoruGoramon said.

"So that's why you've been so nice to me." Kari said from inside Celestimon.

Auroramon then came out of her position and walked up to DoruGoramon. "Don't worry buddy, that's what we're here for and we've been trying to help you guys get a new start in life, that's the main reason why we wanted to find you guys so bad. And it's good to see that at least one of the Shadow _Warriors_ is still around. That means that you've given your warrior tribe hope that it can still survive." She said and DoruGoramon smiled at her then suddenly he froze and pushed her into EmperorGreymon.

"Hey, what's the big idea pushing Auroramon like that! She was just trying to help you!" Furydramon yelled at him but it seemed that he wasn't listening. "Hey buddy, I'm talking to you!" But he was once again ignored.

"Is something wrong DoruGoramon?" Nami asked from the sidelines.

"It's Darkdramon." He said and they all got into their battle stances.

"Are you disrespecting orders DoruGoramon or have you betrayed me and went off to join the pathetic humans in their quest to defeat our dark lord." Darkdramon didn't sound to happy when he was eavesdropping on DoruGoramon's plan to get the digidestined into their base.

"You do realize that there are serious consequences when things come to this." He said as he lifted his right arm that contained a weapon that was as strong as a Gallantmon's Lance.

**Cyber Lance**

He came as quickly as wind and there he stood before Dorugoramon in a blink of an eye and pushed is sword right through the remaining Shadow Martial. DoruGoramon fell to the ground and started to disappear.

"DoruGoramon, you can't leave!" Zoe and the others called out to him.

"I'm sorry young digidestined but my friends are calling to me, hopefully one day, my vision will come true. Farewell." He then bursted into a million pixels and drifted into the air.

"So where's he going now?" Miles asked.

"He's going to Primary Village now." Provatomon answered.

"How could you!" Amourmon yelled again. "He was your friend and you just killed him!

"Temper temper, with that attitude, you aren't going to get very far and I hope you're not as dumb as you sound. He's headed off to Primary Village. Now to deal with you meddlesome digidestined."

**Whoa now what, **

**I told you there was going to be some sort of twist somewhere along the lines...**

**So how do you like them apples?**

**Haha anyways please review and please vote on my poll**

**See you next time...**


	34. Chapter 34: The Reliable Love

**Hey I'm back and making up for lost time**

**I might end this at around chapter 40 or less so we're almost done**

**So here we are waiting for the story to start and well it's getting boring **

**So let's start...**

_Last time_

_The digidestined were faced off with DoruGoramon although he didn't really want to fight with them. He told them of his dream for the return of the Shadow Warriors although they didn't get very far when Darkdramon decides to crash the party and sends his remaining Shadow Martial back to Primary Village. Now the digidestined are in a face off against the leader of the Shadow Martials._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 34: The Reliable Love

"We're so gonna make scrap data out of you!" Yolei was frantically calling out to Darkdramon, she couldn't really express how angry she was feeling right about now and Takuya realized why Davis was so afraid of getting on her bad side.

"I say we finish Darkdramon and head straight for Arkadimon." Furydramon said.

"No need to be hasty now young digidestined. Your defeat will be slow and painful and there's no way I'm letting you get anywhere near my master." Darkdramon vowed.

"Well sorry to break it to you buddy but we're not leaving until we get our hands on Arkadimon." EmperorGreymon told him.

"Come on guys let's get him!" MagnaGarurumon said and they all started to attack.

**Pyro Dragons**

EmperorGreymon unleashed his nine dragons directly at Darkdramon but he seemed to be dodging each one with ease. "Is that all you got? Pathetic."

**Dark Roar**

Darkdramon hit Takuya with an energy orb made up of pure dark matter from his mouth and set him flying straight into the wall. Next up was Koji and he appeared right behind Darkdramon with a surprise of his own.

**Magna Saber**

Darkdramon suddenly turned around and countered it with his arm weapon and they then started to clash. Hit after hit, the two never gave in and Koji gave it all he got although that wasn't much and he pushed away and was sent flying right into Furydramon who came in and tried to help his friend. They two came crashing down and landed on the hard stone floor.

Celestimon then started to give off pure light to counter Darkdramon's darkness. "This is where you shall fall evil one." He said and started to gather up energy in his palms.

**Golden Starbreaker**

He said multiple stars from his hands and hit Darkdramon but it didn't seem to do much. "Impossible." Celestimon couldn't believe that his attack failed. "I had enough with you angel."

**Dark Roar**

**Celestial Wave**

The attacks of the two digimon clashed together and made a huge explosion, Furydramon flew over to his friends who couldn't digivolve and covered them. "Are you guys alright?" He asked them and they all nodded.

"We gotta get rid of him and fast." Celestimon came out of the smoke and joined Takuya and Koji on the ground along with Furydramon.

"Well we have to work together, that's never stopped us before." EmperorGreymon said.

"Yah and we have to get him to stay still for a bit." MagnaGarurumon added.

"Ok so here's the plan..." Furydramon started.

Zoe and the others just watched them as they started to talk while not taking their eyes off of Darkdramon. _How are we going to beat him, he's so strong. We're going to need more help from at least one more digimon but none of us can help them. _Zoe thought but was disturbed by Nami.

"Zoe you alright, you kinda zoned out." She told her.

"No way, I'm fine. Just worried that's all." She said and looked down. "It's just that Darkdramon is so strong."

"We all know that Zoe but you have to have faith in your friends. We know that they're going to try their best when it comes down to it." Den came out of nowhere and joined the conversation.

"Yah and if I know Takuya, he'll never ever give up no matter what!" Tommy sat beside her.

"Yah Taky is a strong fighter and so are the rest of our friends." JP said. "So that means that there's no reason to worry." Shou added.

"Alright, thanks guys." Zoe said as she calmed down a bit and watched as her friends made another effort to land another hit on Darkdramon.

"Alright guys fall into positions." MagnaGarurumon exclaimed as he flew into the air with Celestimon.

"You digidestined will never defeat me!" Darkdramon told them.

"Someone seems pretty full of themselves." Auroramon smirked from the sidelines. Celestimon and MagnaGarurumon then started to fire their attacks at Darkdramon nonstop and Darkdramon could do nothing but dodge since he couldn't find the right moment to make them halt on their rampage. He was too busy with dodging that he didn't notice EmperorGreymon and Furydramon trying to take a hit on him. The two digimon were on the opposite sides of the room and both fired their attacks at the same time.

**Dragon Fire Crossbow**

**Spiral Burst**

EmperorGreymon unleashed his nine dragons again while Furydramon threw a spiral flame at him. Darkdramon realized that he was being attack from both sides and tried to get away but it was too late. He got hit from both fire attacks and a couple of the attacks thrown by the airborne digimon and he fell to the ground. Everyone on the sidelines all cheer and hoped that that was the end of Darkdramon but it seemed that it only made a few scratches.

"You think that was funny?" Darkdramon seemed to be enraged now. "I'll show you funny!" Then he disappeared then reappeared right behind Takuya. "I got you now, Warrior of Fire." He said and slashed his back with his Cyber Lance attack when Takuya hit the ground, he reverted back to his human self.

"Takuya!" Everyone in the room stared in awe.

"Don't you hurt him!" Tommy said as he and the other 3 warriors who got their spirits back started to Spirit Evolve.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**Zephyrmon**

**Korikakumon**

**Gigasmon**

**Petaldramon**

But before they could do anything, Darkdramon picked up the half unconscious boy and started to use him as a defensive shield. "You wouldn't do anything to hurt this poor boy would you?" Everyone just stared at him in disgust.

"Only a coward would use a human as a shield." MagnaGarurumon spat.

"Let him go this instant." Furydramon said and in only a few seconds did Darkdramon appear right before the fusion digimon.

"This is where you shall fall." He said.

**Dark Roar**

He hit Furydramon and out popped Davis, Ken and their two digimon. Veemon and Wormmon looked at their partners and ran over to them. "Davis are you alright?" Davis looked up at Veemon.

"Don't pal, I'm fine." He said and struggled to sit up. "Ken, how 'bout you?" Ken nodded and held Wormmon in his arms.

"But there's still the matter of getting Takuya back." He said and looked at Darkdramon who stood before them. They started to back away a bit and Darkdramon looked at them menacingly.

"This is where your adventure ends." He said as he lifted his right arm and was about to attack them when he froze right where he stood. "What is going on?"

"That's called a Love Blast." Amourmon said as she swooped down and took Takuya out of his arms while Zephyrmon took the rest of the guys. "Usually it's suppose to explode when it hits someone but since your stronger than most digimon, it would simply paralyse you.

"Great job Yolei." Celestimon called out. Darkdramon yelled out in frustration and hit Yolei along with Cody with a Dark Roar. "Hey don't pick on them." Petaldramon said and attacked him.

**Leaf Cyclone**

But Darkdramon just pushed it away. "You two have been very troublesome and now it's time to end this."

"Wait what have they done to you?" Takuya called out in a very strained voice.

"It's not what they've done, it's what they'll do. If they merge like those to or that angel freak then they'll be a pain in the rear and I want to avoid that." He said and looked down on the two.

"Don't do it!" "Stop it!" All of their friends had been calling out to them but neither Cody or Yolei could do anything but watch and waited for their doom. Darkdramon lifted his armed weapon and was about to strike when a bright light suddenly came from Yolei and Cody.

"What's going on?" Yolei asked Cody.

"I think this is the Double DNA digivolution." Cody said as they then merged together.

**Provatomon, Amourmon**

**Double Cross DNA digivolve to**

**Saltellamon, the Reliable Love**

Saltellamon stood proud and tall. He looked like an ancient samurai with large wings on his back. His armour was the color yellow with red linings. His helmet had two large horns like Aquilamon's as well. His special attacks are Raining Arrows and Samurai Swift.

"Now your reign is over Darkdramon."

**Samurai Swift**

He pick up two of his swords and started to slash them rapidly leaving no way for Darkdramon to counter attack and all he could do was back off. MagnaGarurumon found an opportunity to attack and gave it his best shot.

**Magna Missiles**

He shot them directly at Darkdramon who was taken by surprise and fell on one knee. He seemed to lose his balance and Celestimon was going to drive this home.

**Celestial Wave**

Darkdramon let out a horrifying scream and plopped on the ground. He couldn't find the energy to fight back let alone stand and he admitted defeat. Everyone then drew closer to the fallen digimon and looked at him. "You know what, I never really realized it either but I wanted the same thing DoruGoramon wanted. To become the tribe that we used to be."

"It isn't too late to give up on that dream, there's still the others and they'll all be back sooner than you think." Said Zoe after she and the other beast warriors dedigivolved.

"Yah and you guys can become a really powerful team as long as you don't get corrupted again." Auroramon told him.

"I'd like that but for now, that dream will have to wait." He said and started to disappeared little by little. "Thank you for your help digidestined and you'll find the evil one on the highest floor in this building. I bid you good luck on your upcoming battles." He said and drifted off like DoruGoramon before him.

They all then dedigivolved and plopped on the floor as well and Koji released his friends spirits and they flew back to their D-tectors. Koji then walked over to Takuya and the other guys. "So you ok?" He asked his best friend.

"Like I said before, never better." He smiled at him.

"Well that doesn't matter, we're still going to give you 3 guys a break in fact, we could all use a break." Kari said. But suddenly, they heard some chattering that came from the way that DoruGoramon and Darkdramon appeared from. They all waited for a bit and saw that there were dozens of ultimates waiting for them.

"Guys, we should probably get out of here!" Veemon yelled and started to run. The twins helped Takuya get out while Davis was helped by TK and Den and Ken by JP and Miles. "Veemon we could probably get out of here faster if we digivolved." Gatomon called out.

"We can't though." Auroramon called out. Gatomon then remembered that these digimon weren't real and that they couldn't digivolve with them around.

"Ok so where the nearest gate?" TK asked them.

"I think it's by the forest just outside this castle." Yolei pointed as they ran past the entrance to the castle.

"We're almost there." Shou said and motioned for Kari to point her D3 at the gate.

"Digiport Open!" They both said and they made it through before the digimon could get near them. They came back to the real world and fell on top of Izzy who had been waiting for them.

"Izzy you ok?" Tommy asked him.

"I'm fine, can you guys just get off though." They all then hurried off and Takuya, Davis and Ken sat on the bench with their digimon. TK and the twins explained what had happened in the digital world with the remaining two Shadow Martials and Izzy seemed intrigued by their experience.

"That's some story you guys told me." Izzy said picking up his laptop.

"So um... where's Tai and the others?" Kari asked.

"Well you see, there's been some trouble here since you guys left to get Kari back." Izzy said nervously.

"What kind of trouble?" Koji looked at him with glaring eyes.

"Well there's a massive group of digimon here in the real world and Tai and the others are having trouble keeping them down. But it'll all be ok once you guys help." Izzy said checking his laptop again.

"So where are they?" asked Den gazing into Izzy's laptop. "Right now, Tai, Matt and Sora are in town, rounding up the digimon and Joe's here in the forest trying to keep them quiet for a while until you guys got back.

"Izzy, Izzy, the digimon are getting restless!" Joe suddenly came out of the bushes and started to panic with Gomamon at his heels. He then noticed that they all came back and the digimon group came into where they were. There were at least 10 to 15 digimon with him.

"Ok you guys, back to the digital world you go!" Zoe ordered and they all looked kind of sad to leave.

"Bye Joe." One said.

"We'll miss you Gomamon!" a couple others said.

"Digiport open!" Yolei and Koichi said and the digimon disappeared through the portal.

"This is exactly like that time when we all went around the world trying to get the digimon back to the digital world." TK said and his group agreed. Takuya and his group heard the story once and were amazed at how many digidestined there were in the world.

"Izzy, we're back with the last of the digimon!" the voice sounded like Sora and sooner than you think, Sora came out of the bushes with Matt and Tai behind her along with some digimon.

"Kari! Your back!" Tai hugged his little sister.

"Hey Tai, I see you brought some digimon with you. Good job Agumon." Kari hugged Agumon as well.

"Thanks, it was nothing." He started to blush.

"Well you guys had better get home." Cody said and Tommy smiled beside him. "Digiport Open!" And the digimon disappeared back into the portal.

"Well that was interesting." JP sat down by a tree. Matt laughed a bit then noticed Davis, Ken and Takuya on the bench.

"What happened to them?" Matt asked his little brother. "And what happened in the digital world today?" Tai added.

"A lot happened today so you guys better sit down while we tell you." Nami said as TK started to explain what happened with him and Takuya while Shou started with his group. When they finished, Tai couldn't find the words to say anything.

"Kari you were kidnapped?!?" he yelled out.

"I'm sorry Tai." Kari looked down to the floor.

Tai looked at her for a while then his expression started to lighten up. "That's... alright, I'm just happy that you're safe." He hugged her.

"So you guys are alright right Davis?" Davis gave Sora a weak smile and nodded. "Just a little beaten up is all." Ken said.

"So are you guys going back again tomorrow?"Matt asked.

"We have to defeat Arkadimon, who knows how strong he's gotten in the past couple of weeks." Koji said with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"Just be careful alright?" Tai told them and they all nodded.

"Well we should be getting back home shouldn't we?" Koichi told them just enlighten the mood a little bit.

"Yah but some people have to take Takuya, Davis and Ken home." Zoe said with a bit of concern.

"Nah, I'm alright. I can get home just fine." Ken said getting up.

"If you're sure." Auroramon said and Wormmon nodded.

"Ok then me and Kari will take Davis home and the twins can go with Takuya." Tai instructed and they all went their separate ways.

**This one's pretty long**

**Hope you enjoy it and remember to review please**

**See you guys next time!!!**

**Momentai**


	35. Chapter 35: Breaking and Entering

**Hey so I'm back**

**And I'm working on another chapter for Frontier 02 so don't worry**

**Anyways hope you're enjoying the last few moments for this story**

**And I'm still not certain on which story to start next**

**Some people say that I should just do the 02 gang with my own digidestined in it but I'm still not sure**

**Anyways, enough with me babbling on and on...**

**Let's get this story started!!!**

_Last time_

_Takuya and the others have digivolved to one of their highest evolutions to take down Darkdramon and he's been a pretty tough opponent although he couldn't resist them for long after they had a plan in action. After a while, they started to overpower Darkdramon and finally ended up defeating him, now returning to the real world, they tell Tai and the others what has happened and tell them about their plan to defeat Arkadimon once and for all._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 35: Breaking and Entering

Early in the morning Kari started to walk to school and wondering about what happened to her for the past couple of days. There's been a lot of events that's been unfolding until the next and probably the final battle that they'll have with Arkadimon. _If only we knew how strong Arkadimon has gotten since the last time we've heard of him and hopefully we can defeat him with Davis, Ken and Takuya in their conditions. _Kari thought as she continued her way to school.

Gatomon, who was hiding in her book bag, decided to pop out for a moment to see what was wrong with Kari. She'd been really quiet for the past few minutes and hasn't said a word since they left the apartment.

"Kari what's wrong? You look like you lost your favourite chew toy." Gatomon told her. Kari looked at her a bit startled.

"Oh, it's nothing Gatomon, it's just that I'm worried about Ken, Davis and Takuya since we brought them home yesterday." She explained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine. They're strong Kari and you can't doubt that, not even for a second." She said stubbornly while crossing her forepaws.

Kari giggled at how much Gatomon seemed to care not only for her but for her friends as well. "Yah, I guess you're right." She said while looking ahead and seeing a familiar goggle headed friend of theirs.

"Hey Kari, great morning isn't it?" Davis yelled from the corner of the sidewalk. Kari was relieved to see her goggle head leader back to his normal self. She also noticed DemiVeemon peeking from inside his backpack.

"Hey Davis, it seems that you're feeling better." She smiled as they continued to walk to school.

"Yup, I guess all I needed was a good night's sleep." He said scratching the back of his head. They continued their walk discussing the matters in the digital world and on the way, they've met Yolei, Cody and TK along with Takuya and the rest. They were all thrilled to see their friends healthy and happy again but not thrilled when they got to school.

On the PA, the principal of the school suddenly made a remark. "Note to all students, if you are late for class today, you'll be swabbing the deck in the gymnasium now get moving." He didn't seem very cheerful today. Everyone seemed to notice that as well.

"Wow, swab the deck who does he think we are? Pirates?" Davis remarked and everyone smiled at his answer.

"Well we better hurry inside or we'll be the ones playing pirate today." TK said and they all rushed inside.

"Hey Auroramon, we'll meet you and the other digimon in the computer lab alright, and stay out of trouble." Takuya instructed.

"Ay, ay sir!" She saluted as she and the digimon crept around the students and made sure that they weren't seen. Shou also told them that they should be getting to class too and the four new comers all left with Tommy and Cody who went to their lower grade classroom. Takuya and the others made their way into the classroom but they all came in so suddenly that the rest of the class all looked at them strangely.

"Is something the matter?" Yolei asked them.

"Well," one of the students pointed behind them and when they looked back, they saw their teacher standing behind them.

"You kids are very lucky that you didn't come here later than you did." She sounded like a grouch today as well. The digidestined took their seats and class began. It seemed that the school day would take forever but sooner then they knew it, the school bell rang and that meant that it was time to go save the digital world.

"Ok guys, we're..." Takuya started but was cut off when he walked in the room and couldn't think of anything to say afterwards. There was a man standing in the computer room and that man was an old teacher of Tai and the others.

"Mr. Fugiyama?" Kari and TK said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" TK asked afterwards.

"Well, TK, I was told that one of the computers have a glitch and that it wouldn't open to anything else but this sort of web page that someone must have created." He said pointing to the one computer that contained the digiport. _That's just perfect. _Koji thought and his guess was that most of the others were thinking the same thing he was.

"Well, um Mr. Fugiyama, I have a question that I'd like to ask you." Davis started. He got the attention of the teacher.

"Yes Davis, what is it?" Davis started to sweat here still trying to think of some excuse to get him to leave.

"Well, you see, um... do... you know... Ms. Koboyashi, the new teacher, she's been asking for you for a while now and asked us to pass on the message." He said quickly.

"Oh really, well I can't keep her waiting can I?" He practically raced out of the room at the mention of the new teacher attending their school. It was pretty obvious that he was love struck.

"Well that was easy. Nice job Davis." Koichi said.

"Thanks." Davis sighed with relief that the pressure had melted away.

"See Davis, that wasn't so hard." DemiVeemon said jumping onto his back.

"Yah, yah, enough jabbering and let's get going to the base." He said pulling out his digivice with Takuya. "Digiport, open." They said and everyone got sucked through.

After landing in the digital world, they realized that the air around them seemed a bit more chilled than the last time that they've been here. The sky had gotten cloudier and the area covered in a thin mist. It seemed that the atmosphere itself had changed. Auroramon got a feeling in her gut that something huge was about to happen and that they'll have to be at full strength to beat the evil one.

"Well this place does seem... different." Nami said huddling a bit closer to Shou who didn't seem to notice at all. Zoe rolled her eyes. _Boys can be so oblivious. _She said while glancing at Takuya for a moment then turned away blushing when he turned around.

"Well we better get going since we're bound to run into trouble if we're in the castle or not but I'd rather be in the castle and closer to Arkadimon." He said with Koji agreeing with him slightly.

"Then we should get moving as soon as possible." Auroramon said a little shaky but barely noticeable.

They started to walk down the huge gap in the ground like before but there were no digimon at all to guard them. It's like they've been ignored by Arkadimon and it felt like they didn't even pose as a threat to him. "We should be getting closer to the first room that we were in before." Ken said with Wormmon in his arms.

"I think we should digivolve just in case, what do you think Kari?" Gatomon looked at her partner.

"I agree, better to be safe than sorry, that's what Joe always said." She said and they all nodded. Takuya and Koji digivolved to EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon while Kari and them Double Cross DNA digivolved to their Ultimate forms. Auroramon just digivolved into MagnaAuroramon just in case. They formed a circle around those who couldn't digivolve and they continued down the dark halls in search for their final opponent. So far they been through about 2 floors and passed the rooms where they beat Darkdramon and DoruGoramon. The memory still made them a bit sad but it gave them their courage to fight, for their fallen friends.

"Ok, so where is this guy? We've been walking for ages." Furydramon started to get a bit testy.

"Easy there dragon boy, save your energy, I'm sure we'll find him soon enough." Saltellamon said with a teasing voice.

"Fine but that creep better show up soon." He continued to rant on.

"Wait, I think we're nearby." MagnaAuroramon's ears started to prick.

"Do you think it's..." But before EmperorGreymon could finish, MagnaAuroramon cut him off.

"I'm not sure if it is him or not but there's only one way to find out." She said and started to stalk towards some huge doors that stood before them.

**Well there's the next chapter...**

**Hope you liked it and tune in next time,**

**We'll see whether or not it is Arkadimon**

**Review and momentai!!!**


	36. Chapter 36: In the Dark

**Ok I'm back and we'll see what happens in today's fic**

**So if you don't know, I've posted some summaries about my poll stories**

**They're just a sample or something just so you know what the stories are going to be about**

**Well, that's the news for today...**

_Last time_

_The digidestined have returned to the digital world and to their surprise, the area has changed somehow but they don't really know how. That didn't really matter and they begun their plan to sneak in but to their surprise no guards have met them outside. They continue to walk into the inside and find themselves before some huge chamber. Is Arkadimon inside?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 36: In the Dark

"So is Arkadimon really in there?" Zoe looked at the huge doors that seemed sealed shut.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Furydramon took a step forward but was halted when the doors suddenly opened by themselves.

"We've been expected." MagnaAuroramon said gazing into the darkness as they continued to walk forward. Everything around them was covered in darkness but they could see a shadowy figure up ahead. _I just hope we're not in over our heads. _MagnaAuroramon thought to herself.

"So it really is the digidestined knock on my... master's door. Hahaha!" The evil figure said as all the lights or torches suddenly lit up and blinding them slightly.

"Just who are you?" Saltellamon called out a bit disappointed.

"Why I am none other than Shawjamon, an ultimate virus digimon. You better surrender now you meddlesome children or else I'll slice and dice you with my Crescent Slash attack."

"So where's Arkadimon?" EmperorGreymon demanded.

"My dark master is in the other room, but you won't be seeing him until you get past me." He said and took a battle stance.

"Takuya, he doesn't seem to be kidding." MagnaGarurumon said at his side.

"Your right, we'll then we're just gonna fight him while you two make a run for it." Celestimon said. "MagnaAuroramon, you kick back and stay here with the others." MagnaAuroramon was getting tired of getting pushed to the back but it seems that she doesn't really have a choice so she went along with it... for now.

"Oh, alright." She moped.

"Alright, so let's take down their freak!" EmperorGreymon said and the battle commenced.

"You think you're a match for me? Then try this!" He said rather calmly.

**Kouyoujyou: Water Formation**

He suddenly created a whirlpool out of thin air and it started to crash down on everyone. MagnaAuroramon suddenly threw her attack at it and it made a rock wall. They were safe for now but how were the others doing? They need to know that much at least.

"You guys, are you alright?" MagnaAuroramon looked behind her at the 8 kids.

"Never better." Shou said.

"That was some quick thinking MagnaAuroramon." Den looked at the rock wall impressed. MagnaAuroramon felt as if they already saved the world, she'd never really gotten this much attention before. "It was nothing." She smiled at them then jumped over the wall to see what was happening. She said that mostly none of EmperorGreymon's attacks seemed to be making an effect since Shawjamon is a water attributed fighter and Koji and the others seemed to be having some trouble as well. EmperorGreymon got once again and began to fight once more.

**Dragon Fire Crossbow**

MagnaGarurumon also joined in.

**Magna Missiles**

They hit Shawjamon directly but when the smoke cleared, he was panting hard but he didn't really seemed to be very damaged. "Why can't we damage this guy?"

"Well we haven't tried yet." Furydramon said.

"Yes we have," Saltellamon gave him a look. "You know what I mean!" Furydramon jumped in the air towards Shawjamon.

**Spiral Burst**

**Celestial Wave**

**Raining Arrows**

But their attacks didn't work again, he dodged everything as if they were nothing and attacked them again.

"So you still defy me, I'll teach you how to respect both me and my master!"

**Hydra Descent**

He washed them all away with one fell swoop and left them all laying on the floor, even the wall that MagnaAuroramon created crumbled to the ground. All of them weren't damaged but just tired and MagnaAuroramon couldn't believe her eyes when she took a look around at her friends.

"Come on guys! You aren't going to get defeated by some water loving freak who doesn't know the first thing about working with others! Am I right?" She called out.

"Of course not, and a water attributed digimon's never stopped up before now have they?" They all shook their heads while at the same time agreeing with Takuya.

"You got that right Taky, and we're going to fight till the very end." Furydramon got up and seemed to be filled with new hope and determination.

"Yah, we might be beaten up but we can still fight!" Saltellamon got up as well.

"So let's get this evil one and purify him with our new hope." Celestimon flew out of the ruins and was airborne once again. "Takuya, Koji, I feel as if it's better if you two go on ahead and fight Arkadimon." Celestimon suddenly became even more serious.

"What but there's only 3 of you and we're barely able to beat him with all 5 of us here." KendoGarurumon said disapprovingly.

"Yah but if you guys don't leave then we'll never be able to fight Arkadimon and he's getting stronger by the minute."

"Furydramon is right, you must leave." Celestimon insisted.

"Are you guys sure you can handle him by yourselves?" EmperorGreymon asked them.

"Of course, now you two go in and kick some tail." Furydramon nudged them and they nodded.

"But how are we going to get around that ninja wannabe?" KendoGarurumon asked.

"We'll make a diversion and you guys make a run for it." Saltellamon said.

"So you guys are sure you can handle an Ultimate? We barely did anything but make a scratch on him." EmperorGreymon said with concern.

"Well they won't be alone." MagnaAuroramon said as she stalked up to them.

"What? But you're only in Champion Form, no offence but you can't really do anything about it right now." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Oh yah, we'll just see about that." She said and started to concentrate her energy. She then started to glow a bright blue light.

"What's happening?" Furydramon seemed to be blinded for a moment.

"She's..." EmperorGreymon started but couldn't finish as he stared in awe.

**MagnaAuroramon digivolve to...**

**ShineAuroramon**

ShineAuroramon was a large light blue like digimon with wing like ears, a long body and long blue tail. Her special attack is Haven Spell and that's where she blasts a bright beam made up of pure light from her mouth.

"Awesome, now the team's complete." JP yelled.

"She looks so beautiful." Nami said mesmerised.

"I can't believe you've been hiding your ultimate form from us for all this time!" Zoe said.

"You look awesome!" Tommy called out.

"Now you guys go Takuya, we can handle it." ShineAuroramon said and finally Takuya agreed.

"Alright team let's move out." Celestimon said and took flight into the air. Furydramon made a dash for the opposite side of the room and put his own plan into action. "Hey Shawjamon, are you sick, because you're looking green with a bad case of scales. Oops, never mind!" He said tauntingly. The other kids couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok that was all Davis, whatsoever." Nami joked.

"Who knows, it could've been Veemon." Tommy smiled.

"Man, if Ken had anything to do with it, I think I'd die of laughter!" Shou sat on the ground.

"I guess that's our cue Koji!" EmperorGreymon and KendoGarurumon ran out as fast as they could into the next room. It was dark in there as well as they barged in. The only light was coming from behind them until the doors suddenly closed on their own.

"Who's there?" KendoGarurumon barked. Just then, evil laughter suddenly filled the room. "Who else do you think you troublesome fools." Out of the shadows stepped out none other than Arkadimon.

"We finally meet face to face." He said looking down on the two. "It looks like Shawjamon had fun with you two." He laughed.

"Well trust me, we're more powerful than we look!" EmperorGreymon yelled. Arkadimon just smiled.

"Well if you think you can beat me than you can just try. Besides, you digidestined have been a pain in my butt since the day that you came back to the digital world and you've stood in my way of taking over the digital world! You shall be destroyed!"

**There you go...**

**Hope you like it and I've been working on this all day**

**So review please**


	37. Chapter 37: Face Off

**Here's another chapter for you guys**

**I'm sorry if this is a little bit rushed **

**But with summer almost over**

**I don't know if you guys know this, but at the beginning of summer I made a pact to finish this story before school...**

**Anyways enough talk, on with the story**

_Last time_

_The digidestined snuck in further inside the castle and they went inside the big dark doors. They expected to find Arkadimon but instead, they saw Shawjamon, an Ultimate henchman of Arkadimon. They ended up in a battle but didn't make any progress in getting closer to Arkadimon but suddenly Auroramon digivolved to her Ultimate form and joined the battle while Takuya and Koji snuck away to face Arkadimon._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 37: Face Off

"So are you digidestined punks ready for round 2?" Shawjamon tried to threaten them but it didn't seem to do much but motivate them.

"Are you ready guys?" ShineAuroramon called from the air.

"Let's do it!" Celestimon said.

**Haven Spell**

**Celestial Wave**

They almost hit Shawjamon but he was still pretty quick, he jumped left and right dodging each hit that they fired at him. "Stay still, you're worse than a frog." Furydramon called out.

**Glaring Realm**

"Oops, too slow dragon boy." He taunted. "Now it's my turn." And before any of them could do anything, he went running up the walls and turned airborne. All they could do was just stare while thinking of something to do.

**Hydro Descent**

He washed them up yet again but they were still standing this time. "I don't think that trick will work twice in row." Saltellamon called out.

**Raining Arrows**

A whole bunch of arrows came flying out of nowhere on top of Shawjamon and took him by surprise. A couple of arrows hit him in his arms and then he shook them out and started to get really annoyed. He couldn't believe that they were able to strike at him again. He was about to strike at them again when Furydramon beat him to the punch.

**Spiral Burst**

That attack blew him towards the wall and he hit it hard. "We're really sorry that we have to do this but we have no choice." Celestimon tried to reason with him.

"Oh, no I understand. After all, it's just your job that's all." He said smiling.

"Great, thanks for understanding." Celestimon smiled back and turned his back but ShineAuroramon didn't buy his act.

"You kids are too gullible." He said and picked up his weapon. "Now you'll learn a hard lesson about trusting bad digimon." He laughed and was about to slash when the angelic beast digimon got in his way.

**Crescent Slash**

**Golden Claw**

She counteracted his attack and sent him flying backwards a bit. "So you saw through my act but that won't happen again."

"Why, being nice is too much for you to handle?" Furydramon called out to him.

"I'm tired of you and your sense of humor insolent child."

"Oh yah, and what are you going to do about it?" He spat.

**Kouyoujyou: Water Formation**

Furydramon just looked at the raging tsunami that was headed their way. He just stared at it then looked at his friends who seem almost as dumbfounded as he was. There was no way he was going to let some scaly freak hurt his friends so he flew into action. "There's no way you're going to hurt my friends while I'm around." He flew in the way of the tsunami ready to take it head on but as much as his friends told him to get out of the way, he didn't.

"You foolish child, you're risking your own life for those who can't help themselves?" Shawjamon really didn't know the first thing about teamwork or friendship and there was only one way to fix that.

**Glaring Realm**

He fired his attack and it froze the water in its place. Giving him time to drain it somewhere but he couldn't do that without the power of his friends. "Hey guys, I could you a hand." He called out snapping his friends out of their trans.

"Oh you got it, just tell us what to do." ShineAuroramon said.

"Alright, make a trench right here." He pointed right in front of the tsunami. "And hurry, my attack isn't going to last forever."

"Wait, we're right behind you guys." Celestimon said.

**Golden Starbreaker**

**Samurai Swift**

**Spiral Burst**

**Haven Spell**

They then made a huge hole and all the water got sucked in. "You insolent kids!" Shawjamon was really frustrated.

"You guys ready to finish this digital deceiver off?" Furydramon called out to his friends.

"Well you guys better hurry since Takuya and Koji might need your help right about now!" Zoe called out.

"They're right, we better hurry and finish this..." Saltellamon said.

**Hey I'm super sorry that this is a really short fic**

**But I'll be updating an evil longer one next time...**

**So just hang in there for now alright and we'll get to Takuya and Koji next time...**

**For now just review please!!!**


	38. Chapter 38: Staring Evil in the Face

**Here I am with another chapter for you guys**

**This one will hopefully be pretty intense**

**If I really try my hardest but once again **

**I'M USELESS DURING THE SUMMER... sorry**

**Stress and writers block, it's getting to me**

**Anyways, enough about my problems **

**Onward...**

_Last time_

_After Takuya and Koji leave, the others are left fighting Shawjamon by themselves and they've been having a tough time even with ShineAuroramon on their side. Although, they've proven for him to be a bit weaker than when they first started off, they could possibly win this fight and go on ahead to help Takuya and Koji in their upcoming battle._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 38: Staring Evil in the Face

"You think you digidestined can take me on? You just try it." Arkadimon stepped out and he was revealed to be in his Mega form. He shone in a glow of pure evil which made Takuya and Koji feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"What's the matter? You digidestined can't handle a little bit of evil aura, can you?" He was taunting them as if they were as helpless as in-training digimon. They couldn't let him get in their heads, they had to defeat him or else, it'll be the end for the digital world and a slight possibility that their world will too. They had to defeat him, no matter what the cost, they'd beat him.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you here for a fight?" Arkadimon looked at them menacingly. _Man, for an evil dude, this guy sure talks a lot. _Takuya thought as he was planning something to get at least an effective attack on him. _So far, I know that he's a Mega and an evil digimon which makes him an evil mega digimon sent out to destroy us all. That really doesn't sound like a plan I'd want to follow... I'm getting to unfocused! What's wrong with me, I have to think, but I'm trying my best and that's all anyone can ask for right? But my best might not be good enough for saving the world though... ah getting off topic!!!_ As strange as it was, Takuya was yelling at himself for not thinking on the bright side of things and even more strange, he was talking and answering himself like he had two brains in one body. The worst part was that he was doubting himself.

Koji on the other hand seemed as calm as a clam at the bottom of the ocean but it wasn't the same for what was going on in his head. _I wonder what oh, fearless leader is thinking over there. If I know him, he would've charged in a couple of minutes ago. I wonder what's up. _Koji looked back and forth between his best friend and their enemy.

"Well if you won't make the first move then I will!" Arkadimon started to move which caught the attention of both guys. Takuya still couldn't make up his mind on what to do and he got so flustered that he nearly ran into a wall.

"Takuya what are you doing at a time like this? You need to be focused." Koji yelled at him pulling out his Magna Blade.

**Magna Saber**

He slashed at Arkadimon but unfortunately, he had a sword like weapon on his left arm and countered it. _This would've worked if he didn't have that weapon on his arm. _He thought as he struggled to push him back but it didn't seem to work since he was a mega while he was just a Zeta Hybrid. Takuya couldn't let Koji get pushed around like that so he decided to jump in as soon as Arkadimon left an opening of some sort.

He had to wait for a couple of moments since Koji was also in the line of fire but with a twinkle in his eye, Takuya knew that Koji knew what he was planning so when he jumped out, he would jump back. It was the perfect plan to leave at least a mark on Arkadimon.

"Wait for it, wait for it..." EmperorGreymon started to mumble to himself still waiting for an opening. Suddenly he got the signal from Koji and the jumped into action.

**Pyro Dragons**

He dug his sword into the ground as fast as he could still hoping that he could catch Arkadimon by surprise while Koji hightailed it out of the attack range. Just then, nine fiery dragon head came out of the ground and started to head straight for Arkadimon. He didn't have time to jump away so he did the next best thing, for him anyways. He sliced the dragons in half as they came right in his face. Koji couldn't believe his eyes, his attack didn't work. Koji wouldn't let that stop him though.

**Starburst Hunter**

He shone a pure white light and he started to run towards Arkadimon, who was surrounded by dark aura. The two clashed and suddenly a huge explosion formed and a thick smoke covered the rest of the room, Takuya couldn't see what was going on but he could sure hear everything. He could hear MagnaGarurumon call out another attack.

**Feral Fire**

He let all of his weapons fire at the evil master and more smoke seemed to be created. At this time, MagnaGarurumon seemed to be out of breath. "I think I got him." He sighed but he didn't really seem sure himself.

"Well, I'm not going to take that chance." Takuya started to charge in and lifted his sword high above his head.

**Dragon Fire Crossbow**

Takuya jumped into the head of the smoke but stopped in thin air as he stared in horror and surprise that Arkadimon caught his blade between the palms of his hands. Koji didn't realize until the smoke cleared and he was then covered in horror as well. "Tisk, tisk, that could've worked if you were quicker on your feet child of fire, although, you still have a lot to learn!" He grabbed him by the rest of his arm and tossed him like a cheap ragdoll against the wall.

"Koji, this isn't going very well." Koji just nodded. _I wonder how the others are doing, we could use their help right about now. _Takuya thought as he stared at the smiling Arkadimon.

****

"You kids have some nerve if you're still willing to fight me!" Shawjamon yelled at them while bouncing around as if he were on a pogo stick. They just needed a plan to pin him down somewhere but they didn't really want to destroy the digimon. They figured that if they pinned him and defeated Arkadimon after, he would go back to his happy go lucky self.

"Well, this is going well." ShineAuroramon said sarcastically as she flew around gracefully as if she were swimming in the ocean.

"It is, I still think we should pin her somewhere." Furydramon flew beside her. She rolled her eyes at him._ I guess he'll never learn sarcasm. _She sweat dropped and flew faster to try and catch up with Shawdramon.

"I just wish you'd stop bouncing around!" Saltellamon cried.

"And I wish that you'd go away." He said smiling and sticking his tongue out.

"Oh that's very mature." Furydramon called out and figured that the stress of the battle was finally getting to him which makes it a good thing for their side of the fight. Saltellamon kept trying to hit him with his Raining Arrows attack but it wouldn't hit him like before when they first struck him. He claimed it was luck but luck had nothing to do with this.

"I think you kids look a bit over worked and stress, how 'bout a nice dip in the pool!" He said almost psychopathically.

**Kouyoujou: Water Formation**

This time, his attack went way off and it hit the ceiling straight on. The fusion Soul Warriors were confused at his 'great' aiming skills. "Just where you aiming? If you meant to do that and tried to make the ceiling collapse on us, you still had bad aim their buddy." Furydramon called out and also confirming the fact that he was even more exhausted then he's showing. _I guess we should just knock this guy out for now and see if Takuya and Koji are still able to fight, if they're fighting Arkadimon at all. _He thought and looked at ShineAuroramon, then at Celestimon.

"Hey Furydramon, do you think we should just knock this guy out then leave?" Celestimon flew over to him.

"That's funny, I was thinking the same thing." ShineAuroramon came out of nowhere and joined the conversation.

"Well if we're all on the same page then we should just hit him and be on our way. Also, I'm guessing after that attack, he'll be out for a while and until then, we'll just have to defeat Arkadimon and hope that Shawjamon goes back to normal." Furydramon said. "So we agree right?" He asked his two companions who nodded.

"Alright, so we hit him with all we got?" ShineAuroramon asked.

"No only half, we can't risk deleting him." Celestimon said and they got into position. Saltellamon seemed to catch on quite quickly on their plan meanwhile Shawjamon just stood there confused and wondering what they were going to do next.

"You kids look like you're going to throw an intervention at me. What's the deal?" He was about to jump out of the way until Saltellamon made the first attack.

**Raining Arrows**

That attack caused Shawjamon to stay close to the ground and it also kept him busy by all the dodging that he'll have to do to avoid getting hit. The others all got into their stances and ready to hit him with half of what they got.

**Celestial Wave**

(More like a gutter spraying out water)

**Haven Spell**

(Half the size of a regular beam)

**Spiral Burst**

(More like Spiral Pop if you know what I mean)

Even though their attacks were at half power, they were still enough to push him back into the wall and surprisingly knock him out. They all went over to him including the other kids and they all stood around him. "Wow, that didn't look hard at all." Miles said looking down on the digimon.

"Well it was." Saltellamon was about to complain (Yolei obviously).

"Now's not the time for this, we have to go and find Takuya and Koji right now!" Furydramon said while rushing towards the doors where their friends have disappeared into.

As for Koji and Takuya, they were out of breath, their armour had a few scratches and cracks here and there and they were desperate for more help. Arkadimon made another charge for Takuya and he picked up his sword and blocked his attack with it and now they were head on in a battle to see which one of them could knock the other off their feet. Takuya was struggling slightly and noticed Koji who got up.

**Starburst Hunter**

He flung himself at Arkadimon who turned around slightly to see the incoming threat that was about to hit him. Takuya could just barely get out of the way and it was a good thing he did too. When MagnaGarurumon made contact, there was another huge explosion except this time, Koji didn't come out of the battle damage.

Takuya looked around frantically for his friend and when the smoke cleared, it showed Koji getting held up by his neck and Arkadimon laughing at his face. "You thought that that pathetic attack would work on me?"

"Put him down Arkadimon!" Takuya was really angry now.

"You want him back? Fine here!" He threw Koji at him and they both fell on the ground.

"Koji you alright?" He just groaned at looked at his friend. "I've felt better." They struggled to get up and looked at their enemy. _This is just like fighting Dynasmon and Crusadermon all over again except this time there's only one enemy. _Koji thought as the thought of the Royal Knights made him slightly angry.

"Well we have to think of a new plan Koji because fighting him head on isn't going to work. Well not with the two of us here that is." Takuya said not keeping one eye off of Arkadimon.

"We don't only need a new plan, we need the others here." Koji said as he got ready for another confrontation with the dark master.

"Come on Koji you can hold up until the others get here right? Cause, I know I can." Takuya taunted slightly motivating Koji by using his competitiveness. Koji smirked at the thought. "Always gogglehead." He said and flew ahead.

**Magna Missiles**

**Dragon Fire Crossbow**

Koji aimed for the upper body of Arkadimon while EmperorGreymon slashed at his left leg. Koji missed but only by a couple of inches but Takuya was dead on when he unleashed his attack. He drew back as soon as he could to avoid Arkadimon's rash behaviour when they finally got a hit on him, he wasn't very happy and he destroyed most of the walls but luckily they were at least 4 feet thick. "I never found a reason to use this attack before digidestined but for you, I shall make a quick exception." Arkadimon said and started to focus his energy.

"This is where you should be begging for mercy like the pitiful humans you are!" He said and finally woke up from his trans. Takuya and Koji didn't really like the sound of that so they put up a defensive position but Arkadimon just laughed at them.

"You really think that will stop my attack? You really are pathetic." He laughed again but Koji and Takuya didn't listen and hoped that he was just bluffing.

**Dot Matrix**

He said evilly but nothing happened. Koji and Takuya looked around just in case something was going to pop up and attack them at any moment but nothing happened. "Ha, it looked like your attack fai..." Takuya suddenly felt a spark of pain but there wasn't anything around him that could've caused it. Koji looked at him in surprise and came to the same conclusion. He knelt down to see Takuya's level who on his hands and knees and was clenching his side in pain.

"Takuya what's wro..." Koji suddenly felt something in his shoulder and gripped it. He was probably feeling the same way Takuya was right about now but neither of them knew what it was but it had something to do with Arkadimon and his crazy attack. Suddenly the doors exploded and in came the rest of the digidestined. They all noticed what was happening to their friends and looked at them in horror.

"Hey is that?" JP started.

"Yes, young fools. I am Arkadimon!" He said.

"What are you doing to our friends?!?" Shou demanded.

"It's merely an attack of mine called Dot Matrix. If your minds are too small to comprehend that then I shall explain it to you." He said enraging them even more. "Dot Matrix is an attack that allows me to take a chunk of my opponents data while giving them damage meanwhile, their data helps me to restore some damage of my own." He grinned.

"That's just unfair!" Zoe yelled looking at her two friends who were in pain.

"Yes, it is isn't it but what's more surprising to me is that these two boys were able to actually cause some damage of their own." He didn't sound too happy about that.

"Well we're going to give you some damage of our own, right guys!" Furydramon said as they all started to charge in except for ShineAuroramon who decided herself that it was better if she stood and protected the others.

**Phew this took a lot of my time**

**Hope you enjoyed it...**

**And I've been checking my polls a lot recently and well there's already a clear winner**

**But I'll let them open to see if it changes in the next 5 days, if there aren't any changes then I'll announce the winner and runner up on the season finale of this fic...**

**Review please **

**And thank you for all the people who have supported me throughout this whole fic!!!**


	39. Chapter 39:Evil Never Walks in the Light

**Alright so the polls have changed slightly**

**And I'm already writing the story...**

**I know that some of you have told me to pick whichever but... I don't know**

**Oh well, I'll update the new story probably today as in later, or tomorrow!!!!**

**Anyways, let's get this battle underway**

**What will happen, even I don't know until I finish writing this**

**So let's start the season finale!!!!**

**Disclaimer: for old times sake, I don't own digimon, or any phrases that I use that have anything to do with commercials or stores...**

_Last time_

_Takuya and Koji have commenced their battle with Arkadimon and it hasn't been going so well but their hanging in there until their friends come to their aid. They've managed to get a few hits on him but that only enraged him. Meanwhile the others were able to defeat Shawjamon but didn't delete him since they found it would be wrong. Instead, they knocked him out and continued on their way but when they got there, Takuya and Koji seemed beat and saw that their friends had arrived, Arkadimon launched an attack that took some of their data while restoring his own._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 39: Evil Never Walks in the Light

"I think this has gone on long enough." Furydramon called out and even Celestimon agreed.

"Then what's keeping us?" Saltellamon called out. ShineAuroramon and the others made their way towards their fallen friends.

"Takuya, you and Koji alright?" Zoe called out to EmperorGreymon who looked down at them.

"Never better." He tried to stand up but just ended up falling over.

"You guys should take it easy for a moment." ShineAuroramon said and she knew better than anyone that Takuya would actually listen to her.

"Fine." He said but watched helplessly as his other friends just fought.

**Celestial Wave**

**Spiral Burst**

**Raining Arrows**

They all launched their attacks but they had no effect. Arkadimon just laughed at them. He couldn't believe that these were the famous digidestined, destined to defeat him. In all honesty, he was very disappointed. He was hoping for more of a challenge but he thought they weren't even a bump in the road. "You digidestined are pathetic, I should just rid you of this world once and for all." He said and raised his left arm.

**Exile Spear**

He slashed at each other them and they all came crashing down towards the ground. "That was easy!" He laughed evilly.

"Man, this guy should be on a Staples commercial." Furydramon struggled to get up.

"So are you coming back for more?" He looked at him.

Takuya and Koji both glared at him. They couldn't take anymore of this guy, they didn't care how much they had to go through, they were going to take him down personally. This isn't just about the fate of the digital world anymore, it was about them, their friends and the people in the human world. This reminded them of the time when Lucemon almost broke into the human world and they weren't going to let that happen again with some crazed, power hungry weirdo.

"You guys stay here." EmperorGreymon said and took off.

"And listen to him for once." MagnaGarurumon added especially to his twin. And with that said, they were into battle to back up their friends. They all then started to get up when the two arrived and they all started to fight their hardest. It was really hard for the others to see this and not being able to do anything to help but they could help in spirit. Although, most of them didn't really like doing that but it's not like they had a choice.

"They're battling pretty hard out there." Nami said taking in the sight that was in front of her.

"Yah, I hope they come out in one piece." JP said downing everyone's vibe.

"JP don't say that, I'm sure they can beat him." Shou said and everyone else was too worried to say anything else.

**Dragon Fire Crossbow**

Takuya slashed at Arkadimon who used his left arm to counter, just like he planned. "Hey kid, you don't think that attack is going to work on me? Do you?" He taunted and expected Takuya to get a bit angry but instead, he was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" He smirked. Takuya didn't reply, in fact, he wasn't even looking at Arkadimon. Arkadimon then realized that they tried this before and when he turned around, it was too late.

**Magna Saber**

He slashed at his back again and he let out a terrifying wail. Furydramon and the others found this opportunity to attack while he's down.

**Spiral Burst**

**Golden Starbreaker**

**Samurai Swift**

They all attacked him and when they backed off, he was on his knees and his right hand was trying to support his left arm. He was snarling at the digidestined and giving each of them death glares. "You guys, we better have some sort of shield for this next attack." Koji yelled out.

"Oh, too bad, you're too late digidestined!" He started to laugh hysterically.

**Dot Matrix**

Every suddenly was swept away but the attack and fell in pain. Koji and Takuya felt especially worse since it was the second time getting hit with that attack. Takuya went and rushed over to his group of friends that couldn't digivolve and covered them. "Takuya!" They shouted.

"Aha! I feel very refreshed by the extra data!" He yelled out as the 3 Fusion Soul Warriors got up on their feet and tried to take him on again, but Takuya and Koji dedigivolved and layed on the ground unconscious. ShineAuroramon just stared at them while half the group went over to Takuya and the rest went to Koji. "You guys alright?" Zoe looked down at the two guys.

"We're fine." Koji said avoiding his brother's gaze. This was worse than when they first beat Cherubimon. He got an earful from his brother telling him to be more careful.

"Well what are we going to do?" Tommy asked Zoe who was looking at Shou for an answer.

"We fight." He said as everyone just stared at him. "I mean, we all have our spirits now right?" And everyone was about to agree when ShineAuroramon walked in.

"I think there's a better plan that we can perform." She said as everyone wanted to know what it was. "Susanoomon." She said simply. Takuya and his original group just stared at her.

"But we had Ophanimon and the others there to lend us their power." Zoe said.

"And I don't think they're going to come around here anytime soon." JP added in downing their vibe again.

"Well there has to be another way." Takuya said trying to get up as well as Koji.

"There is." ShineAuroramon continued. "Ophanimon and the others gave you their angelic powers well, I'm about to do the same thing." She said.

"Wait, I don't get any of this!" Shou started scratching his head.

"And who is this Susanoomon anyways?" Den wondered.

"He's an ancient digimon that we used when all fused together to defeat Lucemon, Chaos Mode." Koichi explained to them.

"Everyone, just hold your D-tectors out." Takuya told them and they did as they were told. They all started to concentrate and their D-tectors started to glow.

**Execute, Ancient Spirit Evolution**

**Susanoomon**

When Susanoomon showed up, Auroramon dedigivolved back to her rookie form. She sighed and took a good look at her 10 friends who fused together. "Wow, I never imagined that I'd ever see Susanoomon." She said breathlessly and looked at her other friends who were still fighting Arkadimon.

"Hey you guys, you might wanna step back." She called out to them. When she got their attention, they saw Susanoomon and they all stepped back from Arkadimon who was grinning a wide grin. When you look at him grinning like this, it'll hurt your face.

"Finally, no more swatting flys, it's time for a real fight!" He flew towards Susanoomon who didn't look threatened by him at all.

"Hey Auroramon, mind explaining why your back to rookie and who that big guy is?" Furydramon looked at her. She recapped everything that she and the legendary warriors were talking about and when that was said, Celestimon and the other 2 were speechless.

"So that's our 10 friends?"

"All fused together?"

"Just to fight Arkadimon?"

"Ok this finishing each other's sentences are kinda creeping me out." Auroramon said sweat dropping.

"So why'd you do it? I mean, give up your power." Saltellamon asked her.

"Well, I knew that I wouldn't be able to do much and since my friends need my help to achieve this power, I gave it to them." She said simply. That got the other 3 thinking, they couldn't really do much either, they'd probably just get in the way. Suddenly, they were interrupted by an outburst.

**Heaven's Thunder**

Susanoomon fired an attack that looked like Lightning coming out of the sky. Arkadimon just barely stopped it with his left arm and when he looked at the results, his arm was steaming.

"Nice try, but not enough." He called out.

**Exile Spear**

**Celestial Blade**

The two digimon clashed blades which caused an earthquake. "Hey guys, I think you guys know what we're supposed to do." Furydramon told them and they nodded.

They focused their energy on Susanoomon just like they did when Diaboromon made his surprise visit in the real world. When they were done, they each dedigivolved back into their human and rookie forms. "Wow, that took a lot of courage to give up your powers just like that, I'm proud of you guys." Auroramon smiled at them.

Kari came over and picked her up. "You saying it to us is more important than anyone else saying it." Kari hugged her and started to watch Susanoomon continue the battle. He was starting to push Arkadimon backwards and he finally pushed him back into a wall, damaging him in the process.

"Fine have it your way!" He said and focused the rest of his energy.

**Dot Matrix**

He yelled out, "Oh no, not again!" Davis and Veemon yelled in unison.

"Like that'll work!" Susanoomon said and slashed at Arkadimon who was in even more pain, he was literally turning into digidust by now.

"I won't get beat by an old geezer digimon like you!" Arkadimon spat at the ancient digimon but he wasn't getting into his head like before.

"This is where your reign ends." Susanoomon said and focused all the energy that his friends had given him into his final attack.

**Celestial Blade**

He slashed and a giant dragon came from the blade and hit Arkadimon causing the wall to tear apart. When the light died down, the digidestined looked around and the area was in ruins. "Did they do it?" Ken asked while he and TK looked around.

"I don't see any sign of Arkadimon." Cody looked at the place where they last saw him.

"Maybe they got him." Yolei said when she realized that Susanoomon was still there.

"So did you guys get him?" Davis asked the ancient digimon.

"You bet, now the digital world is free of his evil!" He said but suddenly the castle started to shake and the roof started to cave in slightly. "We got to get out of here!" He said picking everyone up and bursted out of the castle creating a huge hole in the wall.

"That's what I call making an exit." Veemon said and even if it wasn't that funny, they all needed a reason to just crack a smile and laugh. The threat was finally over and all they had to do was get the digimon back into the digital world, when they arrived back at the edge of the forest, Susanoomon turned back into 10 kids and they all watched as the dark castle was finally torn down.

"At least that's over and done with..." Takuya smiled and sat down on the grass.

"Maybe we should just chill for a bit before going back to work." Davis suggested and joined Takuya on the grass. The rest exchanged glances for a moment then joined them.

"I just hope Tai doesn't mind or worry about us." Kari said.

"We should just send him an email." TK suggested and Kari nodded. Yolei wanted to do it so she got it out and texted Izzy since Tai and the others must be pretty busy. After a few moments, Izzy replied back and said that they were sending the last of the digimon that escaped into the real world and was happy to report that none of them were noticed. And sooner than they knew it, digimon had been popping out of the tiny TV screen and collapse on top of them. They all then started to play with the digimon who were thanking them for making their world a happy place again. Kari got up and took her camera out, she told everyone including all the digimon to come into the picture, she put it on a tree branch and ran towards the group.

"Everyone say digimon!" Auroramon yelled out right before the picture was taken they all said...

"DIGIMON!" each one of them smiled and they never looked happier, especially the digidestined.

**AAAAHHHH!!!**

**It's over....**

**How do you like them apples!!! Sorry, that's to my cousin who said that I wouldn't be able to do it....**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this and sometime today or tomorrow, **

**you'll be getting the very first chapter of my first fic including my own digimon and digidestined!!! Plus a revisit from the digidestined 02 gang who are included...**

**I'm so happy to all of you who have been here with me and I'm so glad for all of your amazing comments!**

**See you in my other stories...**

**momentai**


End file.
